The Book of Hetalia Logic
by Mitsuki Horenake
Summary: Welcome newcomers to the Hetalia world! Getting started in a strange new fandom and the Wiki pages are down? Here's a good place to look!  From how to write a character in relation to the image of Himaruya to the fangames in existance, whatever you need to know, this will have you covered!  Anonymous reviews are open, so ask what questions you have!
1. Introduction

Are you new to the Hetalia craze?

Thinking about starting your Hetalia fan fiction?

Tired of reading the same old fan fiction?

Or did you just click on this because it looked interesting?

_(I will not be offended if you do.)_

Hello, I'm Mitsuki Horenake and I'm here to help / rant. Here you will get the basics on the Japanese online show known as Axis Powers; Hetalia and use that understanding to make better stories or at least having a conversation without dropping into fan girl squeals. Think of it as a tome of understanding…of course with humor. This is a humorous show we're talking about.

Now I know what you're thinking. Aren't there online discussions about stuff like this? Isn't this why there are betas? Technically, yes there are other places where there is a breakdown of each character. It's called Wikipedia. But this is from a fan's point of view. I've read a lot of fan fiction and I personally know what common mistakes are there. You're not going to fall for those mistakes now, aren't you?

This is a gathered discussion textbook. I have no idea why I'm writing in this format _(maybe I'm thinking that I'm back at the Academy of Hetalia Fanfiction…)_, so ignore that for a while. Don't worry, the information will come later. Have fun~

COPYRIGHT 2011

**/=+=/**

**I have no idea why I'm writing this. This may be dropped…if no one likes it. Go ahead. Flame it if you want.**


	2. Meet the Axis Powers!

**CHAPTER I – Meet the Axis Powers!**

Yeah yeah, I know. You already know the characters of the show. _Wait,_ you say. _Seriously?_ Uh…yeah. You do. Even if you only heard the title, you know the cast. It's the nations of the world. All of them, even the ones you never heard of before. What makes this series so interesting is that the nations of the world are human stereotypes of that said country. Many people already know these characters like the back of their hands, but you'd be surprised: fan fiction writers will exaggerate anything good or bad of a character to make them utterly horrible and center down a couple. That's really the only reason why.

So just to be extremely careful, here's a breakdown of the Axis Powers.

**~/+/~**

**[****ITALY VENEZIANO****]**- The main character of the series _(despite the fact that Italy didn't really do anything during the Second World War…but we'll get to that later)_. He's basically the lovable loser: can't do anything by himself, cries a lot, daydreams, constantly needs help, loves to take siestas _(naps, for those who don't get it. Don't worry, I didn't get it either)_, and loves pasta. On the other hand, he is terrible when it comes to fighting. Don't get me wrong: he is powerful. He is part of the G8 and the grandson of the Roman Empire after all. In his younger years he was able to take down the Ottoman Empire at sea. The thing is that he gets scared easily and he runs at the first sign of danger. He's known to saying "ve" a lot, which is basically the same thing as Americans going "well" at the beginning of sentences. It has been stated in two episodes and a few comic strips that he has abandonment issues stemming from the deaths of two of his closest people, and that can play rather well.

When he was young, his voice was extremely high pitched. So much so that many people thought he was a girl. After the Roman Empire died, war broke out and Austria took over Northern Italy, raising him with Hungary and the Holy Roman Empire. Historically, this was supposed to symbolize Northern Italy becoming a territory of the Holy Roman Empire _(which held territory of both modern day Austria and Hungary as well, but we'll get to that later)_, but canon wise, it was because the Holy Roman Empire was in love with Italy. The two of them loved each other but did not tell each other that until Holy Roman Empire left for war and Italy said he would wait for him. To this day he still waits for him, but it's actually been stated that he had suppressed his memories as a child because of the Holy Roman Empire dying…or did he? _(Again, we'll get to this later.)_

The curl on his head is an erogenous zone that can be used for laughs…or Yaoi _(never saw that happen before, though)._

His human age is 20 and his birthday is March 17th.

His human name is _**Feliciano Vargas.**_

What You **CAN** Get Away With- To be clear, anything historical wise can be done with Italy…hell, any character. Whether it's him losing his grandfather or thinking about Holy Rome, it's good grounds. This will be covered in another chapter. Personality wise, seriousness can be added to this character…but only in moderation. This is usually done when the Holy Roman Empire and / or his friends are involved, and usually this is to emphasize how close he feels to his friends due to his abandonment issues. When his friends are hurt, the usual reactions I've seen involve either talking to them about it, hiding his fears, or worse case he snaps and goes ballistic. In terms of the minor case, his friends getting hurt usually incur in a dream, and usually Germany ends up finding out about it. They talk, he confesses, and your first GerIta fanfic is born.

Seriously. The couple is rather easy to ship. Italy was practically _**made**_ to be the uke. But I won't emphasize that until a later chapter.

In the major cases, he can gain enough confidence to make him a massive threat to his enemies, being a nation quite similar to the Roman Empire. One of the fan fictions I've read named "Rightful" _(there's an index below so you can search for it in the search bar)_ actually involves Italy being directly involved with the death of Hitler after he had sent Germany to a concentration camp. While this is stretching history a little bit, it does take advantage of the fact that the true means of Hitler's death is a little vague and if Italy was real, this could be the reason why he died. And hell, it's able to ship GerIta rather tastefully. I'd give it a shot.

What You **CAN'T** Get Away With- First of all, even though Italy is an innocent character and hates fighting, doesn't mean that he can't fight on his own. Secondly, he's not a deadweight. No, if pushed enough, he can be a great ally in a battlefield. Heck, check out the fangame series on YouTube: **RomaHeta**, **HetaOni**…he's the one suffering and at least one of them he's manning up to the challenge. However, there are fan fictions out there that make Italy a living nightmare. This is usually done by exaggerating his clinginess and neediness. I haven't seen the maximum damage, but from what I have heard from the forums someone can actually make Italy be exactly like a Bella Swan character just for the sake of showing that he is mentally incapable of having a relationship.

Also, many people go to address the fact that he loves to hit on women _(a common Italian stereotype)_. However, in the actual canon there really isn't a specific mention on a specific girl that he could take an interest to, only allowing himself to cling onto Germany the way that he does. Worse case scenario, he could be the biggest gigolo in the world, worse than _**France**_, leaving said-character so depressed that the lead has to sweep in and save the day. This is usually done in Germancest relationships.

In terms of his brother, he knows very well that people prefer him over his brother. The real Italy Veneziano will not abandon his brother and cares very deeply for him, supporting him and hoping that he finds true love. A bastardization of Italy Veneziano has him rubbing his pride in Romano's face just to get him to either snap or cry. Having him possessed by something or doing it against his will would it fact make it plausible…but just barely.

**~/+/~**

**[****ITALY ROMANO****]-** Just as there's a North Italy, there's a South Italy. And they are nothing alike…at first. Romano can't draw or cook like his younger brother _(yes, I said __younger brother__)_, is terribly crude, calls everyone "bastard" and basically hates the world. He hadn't met his brother Veneziano until they were united when the Roman Empire died, and he was a bully to him until they were separated yet again during the Italian Wars. He was sent to live with Spain, and was known to be a lazy bum who ate tomatoes and never cleaned up the house like a maid _(emphasizing the Spanish influence on Italian culture)_. Like his brother, he flirts with women and is kind to them _(when he was young, he actually had a crush on Belgium)_, but with men he curses them out. Stubborn to a fault, he's a great pickpocket and has a mafia…though they end up bossing _**him**_ around. Heck, Sicily is in Southern Italy, eh?

He's a clumsy person, and according to the comics it was because he had the disease known as _Choreia_, which basically is a small form of Parkinson's _(even though they're not related)_. Spain forced him to dance and it supposedly cured him, but to this day he's still rather clumsy. He hates Germany with a passion due to him believing in the German stereotype that they were "uncivilized", but it's been revealed that one of the reasons why this may be so is because he saw Germany as a threat to the Spanish at the time. Cue the drumroll of Spamano shippers.

The curl on his head is an erogenous zone that again, can be used for laughs or Yaoi. He usually goes "chigi" when it's pulled.

His human age is around 22 and 23, and his birthday is March 17th.

His human name is _**Lovino Vargas.**_

What You **CAN** Get Away With- When the Roman Empire looked at his grandsons one day, he decided that Italy was going to be living with him, and as such he left Romano behind while Italy grew with his grandfather. As a result, he has a bit of an inferiority complex in terms of his younger brother Italy. This relies on the fact that Italy has the basic skills of people during the Renaissance, while Romano doesn't. In fact, Italy is known as Italy by default; Romano is still Italy even though no one says it at first. As a result, he doesn't try to get along with his brother out of jealousy, even though Italy tries to do so. You can make them get along, but only if it's not from the getgo. Instead, have them get along with time, or if you're too lazy at least add a flashback to put it in there. Hey, there's Itacest, isn't there?

Because of his inferiority complex, many fanfiction writers take advantage of this by putting him to the brink of suicide…but not by a lot. That's just whining. Usually this can be done with the love interest coming in just as he grabs the gun / knife / kill object of the week and they persuade him to drop it and give life a chance. Romano doesn't see himself as a man with his own talents _(he got great aim with that damn gun)_; he sees himself as a mirror of his younger brother, what he should've been but he couldn't be, and thinks of himself as a silver medal of sorts, so the persuasion better sound authentic enough to be believable. That's usually in the hands of the artist.

What You **CAN'T** Get Away With- Just because he calls every male "bastard" does not mean he hates everyone. It's just his tsundereness kicking in and he doesn't want to get too close and be abandoned for his brother. That does not mean that he's a complete bastard. The deepest that discussions can go is that he is unable to be in love with Spain because he is physically abusive. Yeah, that's right. Romano bashers usually ramp his sharp tongue to eleven and make him physically abuse his brother and even Spain _(apparently this is for Spain x France shippers…the Spain x Belgium ones seem to be calm about this)_, and from the discussion rape is even involved, usually toward his brother…just…because. Unlike some other things you can't get away with, a lot of Romano fangirls are out there, and if you get the pairing wrong the fans will not like you for screwing up Italy Romano. Fanbases are rabid in this fandom…trend carefully.

**~/+/~**

**[****GERMANY****]**- He is the straight man in life. If the world is going to descend into comedy hell, he is going to be the only one that will not join in the chaos…until he has a few beers. He's basically what a nation _**should**_ be like: serious, loyal, and knowing when to put his foot down. He is a brilliant soldier and will listen to the rules of his commanders, even if he doubts them just once. He has OCD and is basically a robot in a way. Seeing as how his nation _(from its creation to modern day)_ was filled with war, it's not surprising that he has no idea how to tolerate emotions, which is why he is awkward around the rather touchy-feely Italy Veneziano. He considers him as a "close friend plus" _(the canon says it's bigger than that, but not by how much)_ and will always be there by his side no matter what the problem is.

Personality wise, past the whole soldier thing, he loves cooking pastries _(his country made black forest cake, first of all. AND THOSE THINGS ARE __**GOOOOOOOD)**_, reading and walking his dogs. From his older brother Prussia, he gained a bit of a stubborn streak and will refuse to give up, though he is aware of that strange side of him and warns others not to make it come up. He's also a closet pervert and a massive fan of BDSM, and by closet I mean he won't talk about it openly. Added to that, he has no idea how to talk to women _(making him a complete foil of Italy)_, though to younger females he is an excellent father figure to them. Any fan fiction writer making a female OC can abuse this to their heart's content.

His human age is 20, and his birthday is October 20th.

His human name is _**Ludwig.**_ No surname was given to him.

What You **CAN** Get Away With- Any soldier can have a problem when it comes to marching orders and his mindset as a human being, and Germany is no exception to that. Anything World War II related can deeply affect him as a human being and not as a nation, and that is a good place to start. Heck, anything **Holocaust** related can be great grounds to dive into Germany's character. The Nazi Regime and Hitler were very well known to be curious in the dark arts and black magic, and as such it is entirely possible that Germany might have been affected by it. This can be set to the writer's imagination; whether or not you want it to be him having magic or him suffering for it. If not, the Holocaust is a great way to start. Historically, during the middle of World War II few Germans even supported Hitler, and the concept of death camps weren't even revealed to the German public until the end of the war _(I said __**death camps**__, not __**concentration camps**__)_. That interpretation can be left up to you. In fact, as said before, you can even make Germany a victim to Hitler as well. I wrote a chapter about how Hitler tried to kill Germany so that he could take his place. Anything goes with Hitler, but just remember that while he was evil, he's not the Devil.

Past wise, you can make your own judgments. Germany _(as well as Liechtenstein)_ is the only nation whose back stories never touch past the early 1900s, and anyone who's looked up history can see that when the Holy Roman Empire had dissolved, the main section of that said nation finally became the German Confederation. You make your own judgments from there.

What You **CAN'T** Get Away With- Anything Nazi-related after the fall of the Berlin Wall that is not explainable. Seriously, Germany may have been the Nazi's main base, but that does not make him a Nazi. Many Germans working for the Nazis weren't really Nazis as they were doing their job. Could you say that a man doing accounting for a Nazi General be charged for killing millions of Jews? In retrospect, no. He probably didn't even know; he was only an accountant. Historically, many of the Jews killed were German after all, so Germany would still be suffering. You can get away with him being Nazi during the war, but not after…not willingly of course. Split personalities work wonders on this side of the retrospect, especially if Nazi Germany is out for revenge. Bonus points if it's actually Holy Roman Empire gone insane. I read a fanfic with this premise but I have no idea where it went D:

**~/+/~**

**[****JAPAN****]-** This is the nation that should be the straight man in a European war, and he kind of is…just not really. He's basically the stereotype that many people think of the Japanese: quiet, shy and hard-working who suffers from culture shock a lot but learns to get over it over time. He's somewhat of "old man" behavior and is a closet pervert as well, horrified of nudity but apparently liking…well, not _**tentacle porn**_ per say, but…

Moving on, he's an otaku, no doubt about that, preferring 2D girls over 3D _(thanks)_. He loves food in general, like China, who raised him, and apparently according to some songs I've been hearing on YouTube _(Romeo and Cinderella spoof)_ he loves anything salted. He loves animals, owns a few pets of his own _(including a dog which he names Pochi)_ and is a weakness to anything fluffy. He's terrified of cockroaches and rarely gets angry…which means when he is angry, he's freaking terrifying. But that judgment is up to the writer, really.

His human age is unknown and his birthday is February 11th.

His human name is _**Kiku Honda.**_

What You **CAN** Get Away With- Basically, Japan is a nerd who's being exposed to real life. That can be played with, but rarely done that way. When in fanfics that he's not central to, he has the personality of being an interesting side character, egging onto the plot and just getting the ball rolling. He does have the personality of a side character after all. When alone, you can touch on his Imperial Japan side. While he was in that era _(the one that made KuroKiku…or "Black Kiku" as the fans like to call it)_, his personality was still the same, only he was more serious. Think of him as Germany during the feudal era: grown to be soldiers and grown to be ruthless. Him stabbing China in the back was just about the only thing the Hetalia canon brought up to his ruthlessness, and this is left out in the anime. Anyone shipping Japan x China can easily make him repent and have China accept him. Besides, China wants nothing more than a family, right?

What You **CAN'T** Get Away With- He rarely shows emotions to other people, but that's because of how he was grown up. He was alive during the samurai era, after all, equivalent to the Germans growing up as soldiers, and they were taught to rarely show emotion. As a result, he usually has a blank face but is still prone to emotion. However, anyone who knows how to exaggerate makes him somewhat of a demon, emotionless and prone to physical abuse. Exaggerators would go on to say that he had no only abused China, but his colonies as well_ (Taiwan, South Korea, name 'em, he banged them)_. While yes, history said that he did do that, the Hetalia canon and the modern government relationships do seem to show that they've gotten over it rather quickly. No one seems to notice that, though. For some reason, this is popular among_ (get this)_ Russia and China fans. And by the way, he's not a Mary Sue; don't mark him as such. He's a member of the G8; everyone's supposed to know him.

Oh, and a side note of interest: in modern perspective, Japan is shown to have a close friendship with both Greece and Turkey. Yes, they have not had any historical relationships, but their governments have actually talked to each other and made certain treaties between each other. Japan has embassies in both Greece and Turkey, and vice versa. All relationships don't have to be based off of historical background, people. It's a small world after all. Go to Wikipedia or online; many nations have contacted nations they never spoke to before. Heck, in that perspective Germany has a governmental relationship with _**Barbados**_, a South American country.

Go nuts with the foreign relationships. Crack pairings run amok in government treaties.

**/=+=/**

**FANFICTION INDEX**

"**Rightful" by Phoenix-Fire Power**

"**RomaHeta" by The Singing Maiden **_**(the series does stop after a few sections, but she has stated that she was going to create a reasonable ending for the second half. She has also novelized HetaOni)**_

"**Feliz Cumpleanos, Lovi" by Flashback 1701**

"**Armistice" by CrayonDreamer**

"**What Do You Live For?" by cake-error**

"**I'm Always Here" by xLosersRuleTheWorldx**


	3. Meet the Allied Forces!

**CHAPTER II – Meet the Allied Forces!**

Of course, where would the Axis Powers be without the Allied Forces? How about all over Europe?

_***ba doom PSH***_

What, no one? All right. Well, the Allied Forces were the "good guys" of the Second War…which is basically any nation that did not want to try taking over someone else _(in that perspective Russia's suddenly the anti-hero)_. Here's a rather bleak and subtle breakdown of each of the Allied Forces.

**~/+/~**

**[****AMERICA****]- **The "leader" of the Allied Forces, he's as loud as any American you would meet _(and since I'm American, I can safely say that most of these stereotypes are right)_. He's loud, cheerful, maybe suffering from massive ADHD, sticks his nose in other people's business and eats fast food like it's the only thing he can eat. He seems to have a preference for McDonalds food, especially the Big Macs. Being the supposed "youngest" of the Allied Forces, he's a believer of freedom and is a huge fan of superheroes, especially the American ones, though from my personal observation he seems to prefer the DC heroes over the Marvel line. He doesn't really read the atmosphere when it comes to other people, though it's from his personal choice and can get serious if need be…it's just not that often.

He has a phobia of ghosts _(due to being raised by England…crazy bastard)_ and gaining weight, and apparently has 238 weaknesses, one of them being Dora the Explorer. Have fun guessing the other ones, though I say Justin Bieber is one of them. He's an avid gamer and likes playing with Japan online. What sets him apart from the other nations is that he actually has a supernatural aspect to his character: abnormal strength. He bench presses tanks in his spare time and can stop cars with his feet. While he has an alien friend named Tony, he doesn't believe in fairies and other magical stuff. He is shown to have grown up rather quickly when he was England's colony, and as such he is said to have not much of a childhood. Because of that, he has a rather childlike view of the world, seeing that everyone is going to have a happy ending and that he is going to be a hero like his idols. In World War II, his opposite would be _**Italy Veneziano**_ but if you really think about it he shares similarities with _**Germany.**_

His human age is 19 and his birthday is July 4th.

His human name is _**Alfred F. Jones.**_ Have fun guessing what "F" means.

What You **CAN** Get Away With- Even though America is a bit of an idiot, he has the capabilities to be serious when he wants to. He's a hero at heart, and while he has a biased look on what he considers to be good and evil, he will go ahead and defend the weak. This can be played with a bit, because psychologically people that have not had childhoods would still be rather childish grown-ups. It might be good to actually touch on him growing up if the fan fiction in planning is going to extend at least five or so chapters. Meanwhile, you can even go so far as show him being a hero to someone else. America is notorious for trying to help the world and getting the other strong nations to get into it, and usually he ends up making the situation worse. That's perfectly fine for someone to talk about.

During the American Revolution, it's fine to mention if America is having problems seeing if he wants to separate from England, but do mention that he wanted to get away from England. One of the main reasons would be that he's abusing his people, but you can add any reasonable answers with that. Make sure they're reasonable, though, or else make the whole thing a parody. Many of your readers are going to be American and they definitely know the back story of their beloved nation.

Another aspect you can go with is the fact that he technically had no childhood at all, instead growing into a young man and technically England's equal in a few years of time, specifically because England was colonizing rather quickly and he was the center of the world. This is where I say that he shares some similarities with Germany: they both grew up rather quickly with technically no childhood _(the German Confederation, the era that Germany was technically born, was created in 1814)_ and were the colonies of rather powerful nations _(Germany had Austria first for a while before Prussia)_. Because of that, he can easily be confused on grown-up things and have a rather childish look on life. It's fun to think how real life would affect a man with such a mindset, this life filled with infinite shades of gray and people who may be good and in fact be evil. Think of him as a child: he can't read too much depth and may practically be blunt.

What You **CAN'T** Get Away With- America is known for making fun of Canada just because he looks exactly like him, and Canada is basically America with his volume dial down a few notches. He's also known for teasing England and making fun of him. The main reason for that is because he's a child who likes annoying people to get his attention. He loves his brother Canada and takes England as a close friend. God forbid an England x Whoever-Else-You-Want noob fan girl gets a hold of him.

When they do get a hold of him for their fan fiction, something changes. America turns from a childish jerk to a full blown jock asshole. He won't be raping anyone _(unless it's France and England for some reason)_, but he will be a mental murderer. He would talk down Canada until he becomes suicidal or drag around England by saying that he would like to be his brother again before mentally berating him until England becomes the biggest uke in the world, a love martyr in other words, making France having to come sweep him away. And god forbid someone wants to talk about Hiroshima. Sure, America bombed Japan. I can accept it as two long punches or even Japan being shot twice, but rape? Really? America and Japan are good friends nowadays, and no one mentions the bombs, so why would America go that far?

Oh god, speaking of rape…America can be a seme and he can be an uke if done right _(America and England have a habit of switching between the roles, making them a rather normal homosexual pairing)_, but gang raping a nation that has the ability to throw trains at people is just _**weird.**_ Sure, gang raping isn't that bad, but only if the people aren't OOC. A lot of deep Hetalia fans have read or at least heard of a recent doujishi in which America is blamed for the economic downfall and…stuff happens. Everyone in this is completely out of character and Italy is in it. Yeah, _**Italy Veneziano**_ is raping _**America**_, and it's not for some GerIta kinkiness either! The only thing Italy could rape is my Cute-Obsession Meter!

Just…just move on…

**~/+/~**

**[****ENGLAND****]**- Second-in-command _(I guess)_, he's the level-head of the group, similar to Germany if you can believe it. He's a gentleman who's rather cynical and prone to have a sharp tongue. Everyone knows him as the man who can_**not**_ cook to save his life, and his food can be so burnt that people literally get sick from it. He uses a lot of English phrases and is actually a romanticist, despite being rather bleak on life. He's a former pirate and loves to torment Spain about this. He loses things very easily and tends to do British things: drink tea, knit and make fun of American movies…the horrible, horrible American movies. He's a secret fan of rock music.

He can see the supernatural and as such has supernatural friends such as fairies and unicorns. However, he doesn't believe in aliens. When the Fourth of July comes along, his condition will collapse from it. He still thinks of America in the good old days. Because of this, a lot of people label him as a _tsundere_. He's a delinquent when he's totally drunk, and tends to strip into a strange butler outfit. He can't swim at all. His opposite would be _**Germany**_, since they were both effective leaders during the war, but you can be a jerk and say he's similar to _**Italy Romano**_ because they're both ukes…somewhat. You can't spell "uke" without the UK, after all! _(God, I'm so sorry for that…)_

With the TV show making an American debut and with a whole bunch of fans running around, many recent England writers make as many Doctor Who jokes as possible, even going so far as making England a completely Whovian nut. If you're a fan of the show, good for you! You can make all your knowledge into great use! If not, check out Wikipedia cause there is no way I can make a quick summary about them. Fun Fact: The English Voice Actor of France is a Whovian, and all those jokes in the dubbed movie about time machines is all Doctor Who, I swear.

His human age is 23 and his birthday is unknown. The assumptions I've heard is April 25th.

His human name is _**Arthur Kirkland.**_

What You **CAN** Get Away With- Many people usually write about what's known as the "Special Relationship" between America and England, formed during World War II to get America into the war. This can be translated in whatever way you want: friendship, relationship, making amends with each other, whatever. It should be stated that England and America do care for each other despite the fact that they never seem to get along, making the core basis of anything America x England. A relationship here can also concern the American Revolution, where America seceded from England. England is still emotionally devastated about it, and as such keeps his now existing colonies minimum so that they won't be able to rebel against him and leave him alone again.

Anything France x England related can touch on their rather strange relationship. They only seem to work together in wars when an odd number of nations are in it, and work against each other when an even number of nations are in the war. France seems to love hitting on England, much to the latter's dismay, and as such many people call it unused sexual tension. They do get along if they really _**have **_to, but when they argue they sound like a married couple. That again adds to the fuel.

Anything supernatural related _(maybe an unknown force is trying to take over or it's a fantasy setting)_ will have England play a major role in the story, even if he's not the main focus. As having a hand in the magic arts, he knows spells like the back of his hand and tries to cast them frequently. He usually fails, and usually starts off the problem the story needs to handle with. Anything supernatural related that no one knows, England will either know what it is or will be the first to find out. Being able to see any kind of spirit means that he might have a good touch with nature, as he can talk to nature spirits to see what the problem is. In the anime, he is shown to talk to Japanese spirits as well, and it might be fully possible that he can talk to the dead. That is up for the writer to decide. Count on him to suddenly turn someone into a woman.

What You **CAN'T** Get Away With- The problem with being a tsundere means that haters can abuse both sides of the spectrum. Those that abuse the _dere_ make England utterly useless and turn him into a Bella Swan or a horrible love martyr. This is usually done when America is turning into the abusive bastard that rapes him all the time, and usually it's France who has to go save his ass. At least the _tsun_ part would make him fight back, don't you think? But no, to the hater it's either _tsun_ or _dere._

For those of you who want the _tsun_ part, England ends up being the biggest bastard in the world. This is usually done by enhancing his inner kingdom, wanting to expand and manipulating anything and everything just to get what he wants. He ends up being a smooth talker and nations continue to fall into being colonies. He might end up being the black wizard that wants nothing more than to manipulate America for hurting his heart. Stories like this end up making America the w00b of the world and England being someone worse than anything else in the world. Bonus hate points if it's Russia out of all people that has to do a personality change and save the American.

**~/+/~**

**[****FRANCE****]-** We all know the stereotype of French people…he's kind of just that. He's pansexual and can fall in love with men, women, and even inanimate objects. For men, he likes them with picturesque bodies good impressions, not caring for personalities unless they're England. For women, he seems to love them more if they can sing. Apparently if they have the scent of roses, he's a sucker for them. He's prone to have sexual commentary on any nation that he has, and is never shown without his trademark rose, whether it's in his hand or hiding the Eifel Tower _(if you know what I mean)_. Sexual innuendos leak out of this guy's mouth.

He has a bit of a kingdom streak to him as well, but failing horribly once Napoleon left him alone. As such he ends up attracting people through his tourism and his food. He's rather old, having back pains sometimes and afraid of computers, though any other form of technology is fine with him. He's rather afraid of Germans, despite the fact that he's close friends with Prussia and is slowly getting along with Germany. He calls French "the language of love" and doesn't really like English _(despite ANYTHING the English Dub tells you…did you know the English actor for France is gay?)_. He has a younger sister known as Monaco, a micronation. It's implied that he should never wake up early and might be a sleep walker. His opposite would be _**Italy Veneziano,**_ since they're both somewhat useless and yet can be effective, and love to hit on women.

His human age is 26 and his birthday is July 14th.

His human name is _**Francis Bonnefois.**_

What You **CAN** Get Away With- He's a lover, not a fighter…and **no**, not just a sexual lover either. He's similar to Veneziano because he hates fighting and could be considered a nudist because he loves the naked body. Despite the French stereotype, he can be a rather caring older brother to someone if need be. He has Monaco after all, and I'm pretty sure she's not being raped repeatedly. Despite that, he knows how to defend himself _(he is a former pirate as well)_ and can be perfect with the sword…he just doesn't want to. When it comes to relationships, he can be a rather smooth talker and heck, maybe a little manipulative _(humanly so, please)_.

Many people touch on the fact that he and England have a massive rivalry, and that can be touched on many ways. Some say that it's because their kingdoms were constantly at odds, with France always being right behind England and rarely winning a war against them. Others say that it's based on their personalities: France is the suave man and England's the proper gentlemen. They're almost perfect for slapstick comedy. Few people seem to explore the fact that maybe the rivalry came from Jeanne D'Arc.

Unlike many of the other nations, France had personally known Jeanne D'Arc, and it is actually confirmed in Hetalia canon that France had a relationship with her, making her the closest thing to him in the world. When the Englishmen ended up killing her, it's reasonable to think that for a time being he hated anything and everything English. Canon states that Jeanne did in fact reincarnate in the modern world as an American named Lisa, and that France found out about this and is grateful for that, and this can be greatly explored. On the off chance that the fanfic being written involves human OCs, their first nation encounter would probably be France _(this will be explained later)_.

What You **CAN'T** Get Away With- Yes, France is addicted to love. No one can deny that. But that doesn't make him Charlie Harper, mind you. He doesn't think with his dick and doesn't go around on rape sprees when he's porn-less and he most definitely does _**not**_ go after England when this happens. When it comes to relationship fics, France is one of the top people fan fiction writers end up being the enemy _(unless France is the main character and it's not paired with England…in that case, it's usually England)_, and it's hard not to make him the enemy. Bonus points come up if the American Revolution is brought up and France calls raping America "payment" for helping him, causing _**superhero**_ England to save him. Oh yeah, and England is the purest thing in the world and has no flaws at all…personality wise, I mean…_he's rather good in a police outfit…_

**~/+/~**

**[****CHINA****]**- The only Asian of the Allied Forces, though he really didn't do much during the actual war. He's extremely superstitious and his boss is a dragon _(NO, not from Dragonball Z)_. Somewhat like America, he tries to get what he wants and puts food in top priority. During the Allied Forces clips, he tries to act as the big brother and fails as such…maybe because he's so womanly like. He's extremely artistic and is said that he can make masterpieces on anything, even a lock of hair. However, he can't draw anime. He has a weakness for anything cute, usually Hello Kitty and pandas, and usually carries a panda around. Russia usually takes this to his advantage when it comes to sneaking up on him.

He's rather gullible in character and is prone to like napping in the sun. He's rather cheerful but can slip into melancholy, usually when it comes to the world and how it's changing. Bear in mind that he's extremely old compared to the others and has seen almost the entire world in all its history. He can snap when annoyed, especially when it comes to the naggy Korea. He has a companion called "Shinatty-Chan", which is basically an old man in a Hello Kitty cosplay. He's known to use the suffix "aru" to end his statements _(a Japanese stereotype of Chinese speaking)_, and uses "ahen" only around England to symbolize the Opium Wars. His opposite would technically by _**Japan,**_ mainly because China was victimized by Japan during the war.

His human age is 4000 _(he is the oldest one out of all of them)_ and his birthday is unknown. It used to be October 1st, then October 10th in Chinese profiles, so…

His human name is _**Yao Wang.**_

What You **CAN** Get Away With- This character will most likely be the one fitting the "old man" stereotype. He has seen the world, and has probably seen more than enough of human casualties. Because of that, any person doing a human OC fanfic might end up having problems getting China to warm up to them, even if they are Chinese in nature. Many China-centered fan fics talk about his past and the fact that he raised a lot of Asian nations, his favorite being Japan. In ways, you can see him as being the Asian parallel to England, suffering the same problems and wishing for things to be just the way they are. In China x Japan fan fics, that's usually what ends up happening: Japan asks to be with China again, and he's more than willing to apply to them.

On the other hand, he can be a rather excellent chef if need be, and he's skilled in martial arts. On the off chance that there's going to be fighting involved, count on China being there, kicking ass with a wok in one hand and Jackie Chan moves in the other. He's also rather close to children, being an excellent parent to them and having instinctive parental instincts _(being over 4000 years old means something to him, huh?)_ and will be hard to part with them. He will never harm a child; he's not a pedo like, say, France.

What You **CAN'T** Get Away With- Did you know that the things that you can't do to Japan can also apply to China? Yeah, seriously. Many people accent the point that China is a _**Communist**_ country, and as such can be rather suppressive of someone's rights and can abuse a nation if need be. He ends up being a Yandere monster, raping all his little nation children and driving them all away from him. Most of the problems stem from his Communist roots, even though China's doing perfectly fine on his own, not trying to spread Communism. Fortunately, not too many people seem to push China into "monster mode", but some people love to abuse the fact that he looks like a woman. Please don't actually make him a woman; he already has a Nyotalia version.

**~/+/~**

**[****RUSSIA****]**- Ah, here we go: the most misunderstood man on the planet. He's a large man who's innocent in appearance but can be rather cruel. He's rather intimidating _(maybe it's the height?)_ to look at, and many nations are scared of him. He is cruel and mentally insane due to his nation being torn apart so many times in history by war and tragedy, but he himself does not know that. In fact, many people think of him as a sadistic man-child. For a better picture, think of him as a ten year old kid who likes to burn ants with a magnifying glass. Then think of those ants as people. Yeah, that's basically Russia. In that sense, he's similar to America.

He has someone haunting him known as General Winter, giving him much snow and cold that Russia ends up hating him, even though he knows that he's a great ally. His dream is to one day live in a world filled with sunflowers, his favorite flower. He's known for ending some of his sentences with "da" to confirm something, or "kolkolkol" to intimidate other people. He dreams of having a family and the Soviet Union allowed him to have a family, his happy years. He remembers his older sister Ukraine, has a stalker sister named Belarus, and has a strange obsession with Lithuania and China. He likes people to "be one with him", though that is up to interpretation. His opposite would be _**Prussia,**_ technically the strongest of the men.

His human age is unknown, and his birthday is December 30th. Some say it's June 12th, but oh well.

His human name is _**Ivan Braginski.**_

What You **CAN** Get Away With- He's basically a child trapped in a man's body, similar to America. Unlike America, though, he has seen a lot of crap and technically didn't have an older figure watching over him _(if you count Ukraine as one, even though she was around the same age as he was)_. His sadism hides the fact, however, that he has no idea how to make friends. It's implied in one of the anime episodes that he's actually rather shy, only intimidating because of his sister Belarus. People who elaborate on Russia seem to think that the term "be one with him" was actually a symbol of friendship, since in a visual sense two friends would be linked together…_**being one**_ in a sense. Right?

People that go with the Soviet Union aspect mention that he's rather sadistic to the Baltic Trio, especially Lithuania, who he actually has a small crush on _(making Belarus hate him with a vengeance)_. But that underlines something that most haters don't get. The concept of snow is a symbol of purity but it can also mean loneliness, since usually snowfall ends up making the whole world look rather dark and gray, and that's just what Russia is: a lonely young man who just wants someone to be with him. He doesn't want to be alone anymore. And he has no idea how to make friends _(at least, that's how I see him)_. Growing up fanfictions would usually make Russia find a friend or realize that he had them all along. Anything good relationship-wise might end up finding out how to manage a relationship.

What You **CAN'T** Get Away With- Where do I _**begin**_ with this? Russia is practically the top of "The-List-Of-Potential-Bad-Guys", with his rather pushy attitude turning into that of sadism and torture. Yes, he did do that to a few of his Soviet Union nations, but he's not going to do it for the sake of being _**evil**__ (unless he's in a relationship scheme with Japan or Hungary…in that sense you better add something like that to the end of the fanfic before the Russia fangirls go nuts)_. The big bonus points go to the fact that Russia will force people to be one with him, usually England uke-fied up to eleven, making the dashing hero named America go and save him from the clutches of the evil Russians. Unless this is a parody of some sort, this isn't going to fly with Russia fans. In fact, many people make Russia a bad guy just because he _**can.**_ If Germany can be pushed up to Nazi horrible, so can Russia apparently. Please don't do that; he's just misunderstood.

And no, he's not a psychopathic killer either, so don't expect me to eat my words either.

**/=+=/**

**FANFICTION INDEX**

"**In Your Arms" by Gosangoku**


	4. The Walkthrough of the Cast PART I

**CHAPTER III – Hell, Meet Everyone!**

There are way too many nations to cover in complete detail in this textbook alone, and if I do so I will not have time to talk about the other wonderful necessities of the Hetalia world _(fangames, alternate versions, the infamous THEORY etc)_, so instead I have opted to list down all the nations in existence and give them as brief of a detailed description as I can. Nothing will be left out and this chapter will be continuously updated: please keep that in mind. Micronations, ancient nations, and Prussia will have their own chapters.

I plan to update every day, so whatever I finish here is going to be in each chapter.

**/=+=/**

**[****CANADA****]**- The nation no one seems to know, and it sucks since America is his brother and next door neighbor. It's even more horrible when you think about his character: he's the total opposite of America. He's shy, keeps to himself, sensitive, and clearly doesn't like rubbing himself in other people's faces. Unfortunately, because he looks so similar to America _(except his France-like wavy hair and purple eyes)_, everyone thinks that he's America and tends to take out their anger on him. If not that, he is usually forgotten, bringing up the rather strange running joke where he can turn invisible. Whether this is his "superpower" opposite to America's super strength is definitely up to the writer. He has a polar bear pet named Kumajirou, who doesn't know him as well. In return, Canada never really knows his name as well. He loves maple syrup.

No one really knows if he's the older brother of America because of his age, but many people say he's technically the older one one and call them twins to call it a day. And many people seem to forget the fact that it is he, not China, that is part of the G8 as of this modern day. As a result, Canada is never really shown as the strong person. He can be extremely uke-fied to the point where he's the eternal pushover. He's not a true pushover, per say, as he is a really patient individual and he can snap if he can. The funny joke here is that he can't really speak up on his own and only talks in whispers, making him again a butt monkey. But, like Veneziano, he has an inner strength as well. He can be a fighter if he can; he just doesn't like to fight. Think of him like France: he prefers love to peace. Hell, he was raised by France after all.

The one thing I should mention is the Prussia x Canada pairing. This has no history it past one comic they share together, when he tastes a bit of maple syrup and says it's awesome. That was it. That's all the time they had together, and yet everyone made this the biggest crack pairing ever. What many people say adds to this is the fact that there is a "hint" of Prussia in Canadian boarders. I can't remember what exactly it was…it was either a city or a mall that was named after Prussia inside Canada, and many people say that Prussia's secretly hiding there _(especially if Prussia doesn't want to upset Germany after being dissolved and all that good stuff)_. But what really makes the pairing rather popular is that it's a traditional seme x uke pairing: Prussia is this headstrong seme-ish character while Canada can be demeaned a little bit to an uke form. Hell, Canada's an uke in many pairings. He's the _**Italy**_ of the Allied Forces, really.

His human age is unknown _(many people assume it's 19 like America)_ and his birthday is July 1st. This usually causes many fanfic controversies that talk about Canada's birthday getting skimmed over.

His human name is _**Matthew Williams**_. _**Mathieu**_ if you want the French spelling.

**~/+/~**

**[****CUBA****]-** He's Canada's friend, though at first no one would really see it. You see, Cuba is chivalrous and loves ice cream _(heck, that's how he really gains weight)_. And of course, he has a Cuban cigar in almost every viewing that you see of this man. Not much can be said for him since he's usually overshadowed by other characters, but he doesn't really get along with America because of diplomatic issues _(I would assume that it has something to do with one Fidel Castero)_. However, he does get along with Canada quite well _(they have a history of getting along, mind you)_, though he falls into the "Canada = America" problem as well. Fortunately, he's one of the few who remember Canada and will instantly catch up a conversation if he's corrected. Canada can consider him to be a true friend and if there's a Canada centric fic about him growing up it would be a rather good idea to have Cuba to at least be a supporting character; a rock of support surrounding a fragile mind…but that's my interpretation really.

His human age is unknown _(I assume it's around 21)_ and his birthday is May 20th.

He has no human name, though Himaruya stated that the names he tends to like are _**Maximo, Juan, Ericemdo, **_and _**Carlos Machado.**_ I personally use _**Carlos.**_

**~/+/~**

**[****SPAIN****]**- Ah, how he has such the fanbase, eh? He's cheerful, happy, loves to hang out with Romano, Belgium and Netherlands, loves tomatoes and farming, and joins with France and Prussia to form the _**Bad Touch Trio**__ (an aspect I'll cover in the Prussia chapter)_. Unlike America, however, it might be mentally impossible for him to read the atmosphere, as he's constantly cheery and happy and will most likely be mentally retarded in the hands of Spain haters. He's not…**that** retarded; he's just rather simple and take things too literally _(talk about __The Old Man and the Sea__ and he'll just mention that it's a book about a man and his fish…that's about it)_. He loves the Italians, and his ultimate dream is to have both Italy Veneziano and Italy Romano living with him under the same house. He has a fondness for children, but since he's part of the Bad Touch Trio…um…moving on.

Despite the idiot tendencies of this character, many great fan fiction writers can grab a lot of things to work on with this character. He was a kingdom as well, competing with England to be the top kingdom in the freaking world. While he didn't have a big working colony like, say, America, he instead opted for the second best option: he made thousands of colonies everywhere. Any place that speaks Spanish now can thank Spain for colonizing them. In fact, that's what separates the Philippines from the rest of the Asian nations: it was the only Asian colony that Spain was able to take. While his history and Hetalia canon states that he was nice to Romano _(hell, treating him like royalty)_, he was stern and even harsh to his other colonies. Look into any of the Spanish speaking nations and tell me that Spain wasn't a part of it. Because of his sternness and harshness toward them, many Antonio centric fics talk about him trying to redeem himself in their eyes, trying his best to own up to his mistakes and trying to repent for how he treated his colonies before so that he can calm his Catholic roots and perhaps redeem himself in Romano's eyes. Depending on the history and current political standing between the nations, any OC of his would either accept the apology or throw it back into his face all together.

His human age is 25 and his birthday is February 12.

His human name is _**Antonio Herandez/Fernandez Carrrrrrrrriedo~**__ *clap clap stomp*_

…

Again, I am sorry.

**~/+/~**

**[****BELGIUM****]**- It will come to a surprise to everyone that out of all the nations in the world, Belgium is the most **normal** one out of all of them…and she rather is. She only has the personality of an older sister: helpful, scary when mad, cheerful, and has a rather high tolerance for nudity. It will come as no surprise since she's the totally normal one that she doesn't really stand out in a crowd and gets pushed around by her siblings Netherlands and Luxembourg a lot. Again, she doesn't mind that as she's always one to help, even going so far as helping a Parallel World version of Spain when he attacked her during Christmas of 2010. She's usually paired with Spain and Romano, though Yuri fans tend to pair her with Belarus.

Despite her being normal, she and her brother Netherlands don't seem to get along at first, though she tries to work on the relationship and he doesn't seem to mind that. She thinks he's cool but stingy, and apparently she thinks he has a romantic side as well. However, because of her normalcy she doesn't really stand out much from a crowd. This works really well when it comes to her in relationship fics, since she would have to compete with someone closer to said person just to get the attention. Bonus points go toward Romano pairings, as it's canon that Romano had a small crush on her when he was a maid working for Spain, though she said she was just teasing him at that age. If you want to start a huge story with a normal character, then Belgium is a good person to set as a main character, or at least a point of view.

Her human age and her birthday are unknown.

She doesn't have a human name, though Himayura seems to like the names _**Laura, Emma, Anri **_and _**Manon.**_ The fans usually use the name _**Alice.**_

**~/+/~**

**[****NETHERLANDS****]**- He's a rather shady character compared to the other ones, really. He's usually the one being a strong strategist and world-dominating man who loves young women and using drugs…like a drug cartel. Next to that, he's a neat freak, loves buying things from Germany, has a fondness for rabbits and reads love poems in his spare time. What many people seem to think is that he's a shotocon lover, and…well, there's a good chance that he is. But he's usually too busy being drugged up and being cheap to worry about it. Belgium concluded that this might've been her fault, though he seems to deny it.

The relationship between the Netherlands and Belgium have strained for quite some time, though they have reconciled in recent days and hang out. What most people usually explore into once they get some history down is the fact that the Netherlands was the only country trading with Japan during their isolation period, meaning that they have been friends at some point in history and are currently friends today, though not as much. He would usually appear in many fics as the rather shady character that few people might not trust at first but would allow in their houses later…just not around the children…and for the drug reasons. His relationship with Spain is that of love-hate, hating him in the past and barely tolerating him in the present time. At least, that's the impression that I get from him.

His human age and his birthday are unknown.

He doesn't have a human name, though Himayura seems to like the names _**Tim, Govert, Abel,**_ and _**Morgens.**_ I personally use the name _**Espen.**_

**/=+=/**

**More updates will come with time.**


	5. The Walkthrough of the Cast PART II

**CHAPTER IV – Meet More of the Cast!**

**[****HUNGARY****]**- She's the girl we all end up being in the Hetalia fandom: a Yaoi fangirl. Past that, she has a fairly interesting character: she's a tomboy who loves to ride horses and thought she was a boy until hitting puberty. What many fans know is that she was married to Austria at one point, and despite what many people think she wasn't married to him during the Chibitalia years. That was going to come afterwards, during the Austro-Prussian war _(I have an entire __**CHAPTER**__ on the things we can do with that later)_. She hates Romania with a passion to the point of naming dogs after him, and wields a rather dangerous frying pan. If you think that's nothing, get hit in the face with a frying pan. It may be a small layer of metal, _**but it's still metal.**_

What many Hungary-centric fics talk about are her strange relationships with Austria and/or Prussia, two of the most common pairings to go with Hungary. It's not surprising why: Austria and Hungary were married during World War I and Prussia is said in canon to have a small crush on her in modern times. Many beginning fanfiction writers who ship Austria x Hungary will no doubt cover their divorce after World War II, but what would be the biggest obstacle for her in terms of any type of relationships will most definitely not be other people; it's going to be herself. Yes, being a Yaoi fangirl is going to get the best of many of us, as she will only see her ex-husband and/or hateful rival in estrogen-bleeding things…usually with each other, actually. For she would have to be the stereotype of a Yaoi Fangirl: one that usually sees what she wants to see without considering the fact that she could be wrong. In other words, she might take Austria's denial of approving Prussia at all as fangirl tease, and deny the fact that maybe he's hitting on her at all. That's happened before.

And by the way, for all you Austria x Prussia shippers, don't go making her into a complete monster hellbent on destroying their relationship so that she could end up with one of them. Being a Yaoi fangirl, she's probably the one setting up the love hotel that they'll have to spend the night at…because she locked the house XD

Her human age is unknown and her birthday is June 8th.

Her human name is _**Elizabeta Hedervary.**_

**~/+/~**

**[****AUSTRIA****]**- I would start with mentioning that he has the same voice actor as the recent incarnation of Link and that I could make _**all**_ the Legend of Zelda jokes as I please…but I rather not. Instead, I'll mention that his childhood certainly has a strange feeling of Link, for he was a brave warrior that, while getting his ass kicked by Hungary out of all people, was still a brave warrior who could do those warrior things, like rarely eat and sleep in the cold and all that stuff. As he grew, he became more of the nobleman stereotype, preferring to attend to what he likes to do instead of what he needs to do and is a lot more optimistic than ye ole German guy. Attending to the nobleman stereotype, he loves the arts: music, food, art, whatever. He doesn't really go outdoors; as a result he frequently gets lost and apparently has a phobia of marine life. Make all the noble jokes here.

Any Austria-centric fics usually go toward his history _(mainly his marriages to both Spain and Hungary as well as the Austro-Prussian War)_ as his modern history is rather vague past hanging out with Prussia and Hungary and making guest appearances all the time. Most of them don't consider him growing up like other nations such as any of the Italies or even Germany; in fact, he would be considered to be the one holding the morals all the time, the wise man found on top of the mountains. If he ends up being the hero of the story, there's a good chance that the things being mentioned are going to include him trying to cross any body of water or him trying to take up the sword again.

The only problem is centered toward the fact that Austria had a rather massive history filled with war and allies, hence haters turn him into a rather big dick who…OK, is raping people a common thing to turn people into haters? Apparently people turn him into the most boring yet surprisingly evil guy in the world so that they can enforce their Prussia x Hungary shippings…and for some reason people like turning him into that. In any fantasy setting, he might be the main bad guy or at the very least an advisor.

His human age is unknown and his birthday is October 26th.

His human name is _**Roderich Edelstein.**_ Sounds rather noble, eh?

**~/+/~**

**[****BELARUS****]**- Ah Belarus. How people misunderstand you so. Every single fan at the very least know Belarus as the only nation that can make Russia himself cry for their mother, but that's not the only thing that she is. She's just as intimidating and harsh as Russia is, if it isn't obvious enough already, and wants to marry him because she's deeply infatuated with him _(something he doesn't like…call it karma, I guess)_. Her character item is very obviously the knife, and always seems to have one on her body. Interestingly enough, after the fall of the Soviet Union Belarus sorta kinda became the adoptive sister of America _(sparking the only thing between the America x Belarus shipping ever)_. Personality wise, two of her personality traits come from the fact that she loves the occult and apparently rock music.

What should be noted here is that Belarus absolutely hates Lithuania because her object of infatuation has a crush on him, and despite that she doesn't take into account that Lithuania much rather prefers her over him. Also, she hates Ukraine for being one of Russia's most memorable people. I haven't read much Belarus fan fictions but I have come to the conclusion that it's possible that Belarus is actually a love-struck individual who can't tell the difference between familial love and romantic affection, and seeing as how these nations love to hide away from socializing with humans that notion isn't too far off. Nonetheless, any form of her in any fanfiction will have her fiercely loyal to the Russia counterpart and will do anything to protect him.

Which brings me up a good point: despite the fact that she has that loyalty, that doesn't mean she's a complete Yandere-ax-wielding-_**OMG-GET-AWAY-FROM-ME**_ person. She's more of an emotionless individual who will work in Russia's long-time favor. Again, I wanted to bring up the fan fic I mentioned earlier that had an evil Holy Roman Empire taking over the world as it had a scene where she actually fought Russia to save him, but I have no idea where it went. I faved it too, so…

Her human age is 19 and her birthday is August 25th.

Her human name is _**Natalya Arlovskaya.**_

**~/+/~**

**[****UKRAINE****]**- She's the big-boobed lady, kids. Personality wise, she's similar to Belgium as she is an older sister to both Russia and Belarus and wants both of them to be happy. When Belarus called her a "bewitching older sister" for having Russia's attention half the time, instead of bitching about the truth she apologized for it and hoped that she could be happy. What separates her from Belgium is that she's more of a crybaby and is more of a motherly figure than a big sister, scared sometimes of Belarus and is implied to have a crush on Russia, albeit on a smaller scale. The song "Carrots and Sticks" seems to support this theory, and since I'm a personal Russia x Ukraine shipper there can be good reasons that this pairing can work. Her defining traits are her big breasts, which give her back pains because _**it's unrealistic for them to be that big…**__**MEN.**_ As of recently she's friends with both Hungary and Liechtenstein.

Ukraine-centric fan fictions are rather rare as they usually are Russia-centric, but they usually talk about just how much of a mother-like figure that Ukraine is to the both of them. The main reason why Russia remembers her is because she's the one who gave him the scarf that now became one of his character items. She's usually in the crack pairing Canada x Ukraine, which symbolizes the fact that a lot of Ukrainians immigrated to Canada as of late and they have political standings with each other. Being female, few people bother to ship her _(them Yaoi fans are hard to please)_ but when they do it's usually touched on through her crybaby attitude. Any Russia x Ukraine stories usually talk about how situations themselves seem to separate each other even though they want to be a family again. Crybabies run galore in these rare gems.

Her human age is unknown _(assumed to be older than Russia)_ and her birthday is August 24th.

She doesn't have a human name, but Himayura likes the names _**Irunya Chernenko, Maria**_ and _**Sofia.**_ Many fans use the name _**Katsuya.**_

**~/+/~**

**[****LITHUANIA****]**- He's the oldest of a group of nations called "the Baltics", and is arguably the strongest of the three. He was a kingdom that used to be beaten up by Prussia a lot before Russia came into his life, changing it forever. They had actually met when Russia was ruled by the Tartars, and Lithuania offered to be his friend while the young boy said he'll ask him himself when he's stronger _(then Russia was…turned to Russia)_. He's extremely friendly yet introverted and open to others, accepting them 100% after he understands what they believe and knows them inside-out. As such, he can't really handle betrayal and heartache and usually gets into depressions so strong he gives himself a stomachache _(as such he has a weak stomach)_. He's interested in literature and martial arts, and drives a second hand car. The other Baltics look highly on him but usually resent him because he prefers to spend time with his friend Poland. Take that however you want.

Despite what he seems to be, Lithuania could be seen as a rather tragic character. He's in love with a woman who's in love with a man who abused him so much that he left permanent scars on his back, is best friends with a crossdresser, and did I mention that he worked for America for some time? There's a close friendship between him and America because he was the first one to recognize Lithuania as a nation, with the others soon following suit. Oddly enough, he sees Belarus as an innocent character and is openly surprised at how brutal she could be _**especially for him.**_ There's a scene where she crushed all his fingers and he didn't seem to notice that. If anything, you can see him as kind of a Len character…from the Servant of Evil series: one who can only see the goodness in a character that everyone sort of calls as being extremely evil. Because of that, he can be seen as a character who would be loyal to Belarus in many fics and if he's the central story plot he would be a man trying to fight his fears of Russia and trying to accept him, especially with the scars on his back. Russia x Lithuania fics apparently have a lot of BDSM in it…but recently they seemed to have a good plot to them.

His human age is 19 and his birthday is February 16th,

His human name is _**Toris Laurinaitis.**_

**~/+/~**

**[****ESTONIA****]**- Change his hair black and his eyes brown and you got an author avatar! But really, enough of that, Estonia is a character that has a bit of a detailed personality. He's considered the luckiest of the Baltic Trio and seems to avoid a lot of his problems due to his wit _(either that or because his Japanese voice actor also does __Prussia__, but enough of the awesomeness)_. Past that, he's a genius with communications technology and is considered a computer geek and maybe even a hacker. Because of that, he's usually on good terms with other nations. On top of that, he's the owner of all those damn mochies that you see running around from time to time on other shows. You know, Itamochi and Igirimochi and Germamochi-but-he's-actually-tofu? Apparently Estonia owns them. He seems to like carrying around Amerimochi, and had accidentally fallen into the world of Nyotalia once by pure accident, being the only character to do so. Yep, a total author avatar. Past that, he's friends with Finland after both of them escaping Denmark's rule after him being a little bit of a controlling douche, and afterwards they love planning parties together.

Estonia rarely has a central character story as his backstory is a little bland compared to, say, Lithuania, but he makes a great supporting character to round off the Baltic Trio. Any story that talks about saving the world will most definitely have Estonia as a front runner, somehow playing the Donatello of the group. Heck, in _**RomaHeta**_ he's in charge of the computers as Japan is running around the game world! Don't deny his hacking technology. Plus, on the off chance Nyotalia ends up in the real world, know for sure that they're going to know Estonia from the get-go.

His human age is 17 and his birthday is February 24th.

His human name is _**Eduard von Bock.**_

**~/+/~**

**[****LATVIA****]**- The youngest of the Baltic Trio and hence Russia's plushdoll during the Soviet Union era. He's extremely withdrawn and a crybaby due to all the series of unfortunate events his country had gone through _(and would've avoided had not Estonia stole all his luck away)_, usually seeing shaking and crying like a wuss. He had tried frantically to separate himself from Russia but fails horribly because Russia will not take no for an answer. Despite that, he loves poetry and novels, and has the genius ability to do the impossible. However, that's only done when he's asked, so you don't really see that side of him. Despite his age, he's a heavy drinker. He can drink forty cups at best. Recently, he has gained a friendship with Sealand and tries to be a big brother to him…though his insecurities usually cloud his attempts to do so. Apparently he should've been taller if it hadn't been for the fact that Russia was constantly pushing on his head.

Despite how small he is, the description says here that he has a massive amount of hidden talent that had been suppressed by a lot of nations over the years. I haven't seen a lot of Latvia fanfics _(in fact, I don't think I've seen him anywhere…)_, but from what I can read here, he'll have the typical insecurities similar to a teenage boy: trying to define himself in the world. On the off chance that it's one of those "save-the-world" things and America's out of the picture, there's a good chance that Latvia would take his place. He has a picturesque backstory to push through them and become the ultimate pint-size hero in the end, though still going to be a pushover in the end.

His human age is 15 and his birthday is November 18th.

His human name is _**Raivis Galante.**_

**/=+=/**

**I'm cutting it here so that I keep all the Nordics together.**


	6. The Walkthrough of the Cast PART III

**CHAPTER V – How Many of These People Are There?**

**[****FINLAND****]**- Santa Claus, everyone! Well, not really. While being the shortest of the Nordics, he's the nicest of them all and rather adult-like, though talkative compared to stoic Sweden and likes trying to lighten the atmosphere a lot. He loves planning parties and loves salmiakki with saunas and Moonas. Before his independence he was an underling, and is the Nordic country that suffered the most hardships before independence. He has a dog named Hanatamago and lives with Sweden, and are the adoptive parents of Sealand. Apparently Finland's the "mother" of the two of them, though he openly denies it. Every Christmas he suits up in a Santa outfit and gives presents to everyone, even going so far as stopping a World War battle to hand out porn to Germany _(yes, I'm not letting that go)_.

Out of all the Nordic nations, he's the most adult out of all of them and it will stay so that way…even if Sweden always tops in SuFun pairings. Finland has had sufferings but usually hide them with a smile, almost like he's the Nordic version of Veneziano, if you really think about it. But he is _**not**_ a pushover; he held his own during the Second World War, joined the Axis Powers "without writing it on paper" to go after Russia, and once that was done he actually got the now harmful Nazis out of his nation _**by himself.**_ If you want to explore a different side of him, state that he is an utter BAMF. A BAMF with a cute face and gives you presents, so…you better be nice, kids~

His human age is 20 and his birthday is December 6th.

His human name is _**Tino Väinämöinen.**_

**~/+/~**

**[****SWEDEN****]**- The only character in the series to actually have a freaking sexuality, and thank god for that because it makes this character a hell lot more simpler because all he does is "t'lk l'k' th's", which is supposed to be the rather obvious stereotype of the Swedish accent _(also known as the __**"Wait, say that again?"**__ accent)_. He's confirmed to be gay and only toward Finland _(which is actually based off a Finnish stereotype, mind you)_. He used to be a war machine and a Viking, but he's calm down and is now spending his money on welfare. He's the silent type and hard to understand, but he's rather playful; the only problem is that he's almost as intimidating as Russia. He has the habits of making furniture and art. He's basically the Russia/Germany hybrid of the Nordics. His Japanese accent usually translates to grunts and stuff. He's interested in arguments.

If Finland is in a story, count on Sweden to appear just a few minutes away. Himauyra made him gay for Finland and he will call him "wife" on occasion _(embarrassing Finland, of course)_. The thing is…well, haters tend to turn Sweden into an abusive _"husband"_ and _"rapist"_ on this occasion…because Sweden is a tall ass man. He is the tallest of the Nordics, after all. He has the air of a _"protector" _and _"dominant", _and will protect who he trusts with all his heart. Finland will be of top priority, and he'll most definitely have fighting abilitites. Because of his cold environment, it has affected his personality and most likely will be given ice abilities…most likely. When the countries are humans in fanfictions, he'll be the misunderstood one, a valuable ally who's a question mark in the beginning.

His human age is 21 and his birthday is June 6th.

His human name is _**Berwald Oxenstierna.**_

**~/+/~**

**[****DENMARK****]**- You know how creepy Sweden is? Well, apparently Denmark ruled over him for quite some time! He's filled with youth and vigor, and seems to like holding an axe half the time. However, he's rather stubborn and rarely likes to change his mind, making him extremely bossy and controlling to the point where most people can't really be friends with him, though he doesn't like that and tries to maintain a positive image. He apparently doesn't respond to arrogant and offensive talks, instead talking to whoever gave him that remark with a cheerful attitude. There's a strange stereotype that Danish people are offensive without realizing it. He's basically the America of the group.

He's close to Norway, similar to how England and America have a relationship. But while he is rather bossy and controlling, he's more of an America bossy than a horrible kind of bossy. Denmark haters exaggerate this and he becomes a rather abusive bastard that people really start to hate him. He is technically the leader of the Nordics, though the title is barely existent. Think of him as America, though not as imaginative and a little more controlling. He'll always come back with a positive remark, so when it comes to fantasy stories he'll be a hero type, if not the main hero. He can have his dark moments as well, due to him taking over a lot a nations back in the day. If you have no idea how to get Denmark funny points in a story, have him talk about Hamlet. Easy target, really.

His human age and birthday are unknown.

He doesn't have a human name but Himayura said that possible names would include _**Andersen, Christensen, Arnesen, Simon, Abel, Mikkel, Magnus**_ and _**Bertram**_, with _**Densen**_ being a surname. I use the name _**Magnus.**_

**~/+/~**

**[****NORWAY****]**- Call him the England of the bunch…with personality traits of Germany and Japan. He's a mysterious figure due to being reclusive from the world, and like England he can see the other side, usually seen with a troll or fairy spirit with him. He's rather manipulative, able to gather sympathy when it comes to making snarky remarks on Denmark. He's the older brother of Iceland, and by a lot because he's also raised Denmark as well. He's used to teasing Denmark with blunt remarks, something Denmark doesn't seem to catch onto. His unique trait is his floating curl, said to represent the Fjords.

He can quickly take the place of England when it comes to supernatural occurrences in a certain time and place, due to him being able to see ghosts as well, though he'll be more likely to be the mysterious type. He's a great foil to Denmark, being almost his complete opposite and almost being the Nordic version of the America x England pairing. He doesn't seem to be around the controlling Denmark though, and any person who ships them can call this love. Anyone new with the Nordics and love pairings can technically use the tips used in America x England pairings for Denmark x Norway…sort of. Most likely you'll have to go into their history in order to get a story uniquely his.

The thing most people would focus on is the fact that Norway and Iceland are technically brothers. Iceland doesn't like to call him brother even though Norway thinks of him like a brother and wants Iceland to think of him the same way. Of course, Iceland doesn't like it and there's usually nagging involved in this.

His human age and birthday are unknown _(though he's older than Iceland)_.

He doesn't have a human name, though Himayura seems to like _**Lukas Bondevik, Børre Thomassen, Bjørn, Kjetil, Knut,**_ and _**Sigurd**_, with _**Bondevik **_and _**Thomassen **_being surnames.

**~/+/~**

**[****ICELAND****]**- Strange character, really. He has the stereotype of a teenager: cool and composed on the outside, hot-blooded on the inside, short-tempered when it comes to his pet named Mr. Puffin. He likes licorice and hot springs. He's rather modest and is shy when it comes to his body, since he doesn't really like to strip in front of people, even if it's for a good cause. For the most part, his defining quality is the fact that all the Nordics want him to call Norway "older brother" makes him rather embarrassed and tense about it. Most likely he doesn't want to snap the norm.

What's interesting about him is the fact that he has a heavy accent when it comes to talking, preferring to talk in English to try and mask it _(the English dub of him does well with the accent, I've been told)_. If you don't know anything about Iceland and you don't want to go too much into his history _(maybe a nation-human fan fic?)_, Iceland can be placed as an average teenage man in a grown up universe. If you want something to work on, Iceland is filled with volcanoes :D

His human age is around 16 and 17, and his birthday is June 17th.

He doesn't have a human name, but Himayura seems to like _**Emil Steilsson, Sigurður, Eiríkur,**_ and _**Egill.**_

**/=+=/**

**I haven't gotten too much detail into them because there's a rather fabulous artist on deviantart that does comics with a concept similar to Himayura, but instead has the Nordics as the main characters and hence has better alternate explanations and better personalities on these characters than I ever can explain. Her name is **_**humon**_** and her comics are called "Scandinavia and the World". Check them out if you want more Nordics in detail.**


	7. The Walkthrough of the Cast PART IV

**CHAPTER VI – This Will Be the Last One of the Mains, I Swear!**

**[****HONG KONG****]**- He's the unique ones of the nations, mainly because he represents a massive city of his own and not a country _(Hong Kong is in China, for a quick reminder)_. Being under China's care, he usually calls him _"teacher"_ and speaks in a way that's usually translated in the way teenagers talk _(yes, this is Poland speak)_. He's known to be the mysterious one: no one knows what he's really thinking due to showing lack of emotion. However, he seems to have a taste in fashion, admires Jackie Chan _(and not Bruce Lee apparently?)_ and is afraid of the dark…I swear to god, I wrote about something like this a long time ago and apparently it's canon now D: What's really unique to him is the eyebrows, which is thick like England because he cursed him to have thick eyebrows like him when he was under English control. Hong Kong apparently has a taste for shooting random fireworks at people.

He has the ability to draw art like Japan, though he usually does it to draw things that are usually censored _(Yaoi fanboy?)_. Because of his Chinese heritage, you could say that he has the "aru" suffix as well, but he's been raised by England for some time so you could say that he had grown out of using it. Hong Kong-centric fics with relationships in it usually make him the cool teenage boy that the girls want to hang out with…you know, the athletic person who can draw and be nice at the same time. Two of the popular pairings involved with him are with South Korea and Iceland…don't understand Iceland, though. It might be ascended crackdom with Prussia and Canada. Since China has two types of dialect _(Mandarin and Cantonese)_, Hong Kong is usually associated with the Cantonese language.

His human age is unknown and his birthday is July 1st.

He doesn't have a human name, but Himayura seems to like_** Wang Jia Long (Wong Kha Loung **__in Cantonese)_ and _**Li Xiao Chun (Lei Siu Chun**__ in Cantonese). _His English name is _**Leon.**_

**~/+/~**

**[****TAIWAN****]**- The female friend of China, and one of his "children", to say the least. She's a fashionable woman who has recently become that of a really worrisome individual with a quick temper and cheerful disposition. She doesn't like China at all _(mainly because Taiwan is a democratic version of the Communist China)_, and much rather prefers to hang out with Japan, even during his Imperial days apparently. Not much of her character is revealed, since she hasn't appeared in a lot of comic strips, but people who have written or drawn her has depicted her to be a Yaoi fangirl like Hungary, only on a scaled down level. It's either that or she's an average teenage girl. She seems to have the personality for one. Usual relationships with her usually involve Japan or Hong Kong. South Korea isn't quite as lucky.

Her human age is unknown and her birthday is October 25th.

She doesn't have an official name, but Himayura seems to like _**Lin Yi Ling**_ or _**Xiao Mei**_. Many fans beforehand called her _**Meimei**__ (sister in Chinese)_ or just _**Mei**__ (plum blossom)_. Taiwanese and some Japanese fans call her _**Wanwan**_ or _**Wan-chan.**_ Vietnamese fans call her _**Tai-chan.**_

**~/+/~**

**[****SOUTH KOREA****]**- Ahhhh, yes, the rather infamous South Korea. The reason why he's so famous is that he's officially banned from the anime because the Korean government _(yeah, all of them)_ don't like how he's depicted in the manga. No one that I know of who knows of Korean culture and had seen him seem to mind that much _(myself included)_, but let's not dwell on that. Let's talk about the character.

Korea is a free-spirited type, obsessed with video games, dramas, studying abroad, and the Internet. He thinks that people should call him older brother, and states that everything originated in him. He's a bit of a pervert, loving to grab someone's boobs and uses the phrase "da-ze" or "Uri nara mansae!", which means roughly "Hooray for our land!". His Korean spirit is actually the curl on his hair…the one with the smile on it. He's a family person and likes putting family first, wanting nothing more than China's affection _(whether or not it's love or family is your choosing)_. He's good with drawing anime compared to China, and is actually rather intelligent. He seems to like disagreeing with Japan and agree with America no matter what.

South Korea usually becomes a semi-pervert in crack fics, and in the serious ones he has a split personality where he ends up being North Korea _(despite the fact that Himayura did mention something like he was going to create a North Korea, but I digress)_. He's not a rapist despite his pervertedness, and will in fact place anyone he holds dear in top priority. With Korean pop culture becoming popular in international countries, Korea's likes can be further explored into, going so far as to name his favorite group. It usually depends on what the writer themselves like and it ends up being that. For those of you wanting to write South Korea but curious on what I mean by Korean Pop music, ask a few friends online or look up "SHINee" on YouTube. It's a great place to start. As of recently, a Korean Vocaloid had come out and a lot of people seem to say that he's proud of her. Her name's SeeU.

His human age is around 16-17, and his birthday is August 15th.

His human name is _**Yong Soo Im.**_

**~/+/~**

**[****GREECE****]**- Again, I'm going to avoid all Atsushi Kousaka and Vic MicDerpDerp jokes here. He's supposedly serious but is rather carefree, though his defining trait is that he really _**really **_likes cats, always seen with them or napping with them or always with them and stuff. Because he's the son of Ancient Greece, he has a liking for history and philosophy. He constantly digs in his backyard in order to find things that belonged to his mother. Because of a sex poll taken a while back, it's apparently been stated that Greece frequently takes part of sexual activity…without a condom. Apparently, there's a fanon rumor going around that he taught Japan that. He's constantly fighting over Turkey, through past and present, just because.

He's a rather deep character, seeming to be close to his mother and perhaps knows Ancient Rome because he took over Ancient Greece a long time ago. Because of that, there's a chance that perhaps Greece has a small grudge against Veneziano because of what his grandfather did to his mother…but then again, in that sense Veneziano would have a grudge against Germany _(but enough about that)_. Being a philosopher and all, he'll most likely know everything about Greek history and perhaps even European history in general. His country is well-known for having a low retirement age, so he could be pegged for being rather lazy if you really push for it. He always seems to be carrying a cross around in pictures, and perhaps he thinks about Turkey due to the Ottoman Empire playing a role in taking down Ancient Greece as well. Of course, Greece is a country that is exactly as he appears to the viewer, though he will most likely have a rather sad backstory and smile to hide them.

His human age is 27, and his birthday is March 25th.

His human name is _**Heracles Karpusi.**_

**~/+/~**

**[****TURKEY****]**- He's the guy with the mask, nothing more. He's rather lively and happy for an old nation _(maybe as old as France)_, and was the Ottoman Empire back in the days, planning on conquering Europe then before trying to befriend them in recent times. Unfortunately, he's quite stubborn and will most likely pick a fight with anyone that ticks him off, especially Greece. Despite that, he's rather friendly yet a big show off, trying to be on top of style to entertain tourists and take his sweet tooth into consideration. He usually picks fights with Greece over who's better friends with Japan, but it's usually for comedic laughs.

What's rather interesting is that Turkey was the one who got his ass kicked by Chibitalia a long time ago, though they're friends right now. The Turkish Republic of Northern Cyprus greatly admires him because Turkey is the only one who recognize him as an official country _(making Greece rather mad)_. Surprisingly enough, he has a rivalry with the Netherlands because they both want to be the #1 Tulip Country in the world _(a trend where tulips were the most expensive things in the world)_. Any Turkey-centric fanfictions would more likely focus on the fact that he had taken over the son of Ancient Greece after he had taken her over. The main pairing I used to see is Turkey x Greece, next to Turkey x Japan. He might be compared to Denmark, since they seem to be that similar.

His human age is unknown and his birthday is October 29th.

His human name is _**Sadik Adnan.**_

**~/+/~**

**[****POLAND****]**- Yes, he's the one with the valley girl accent. He used to be a rather strong kingdom with Lithuania by his side before Russia was able to break the both of them up. However, Poland keeps coming back from the ashes, showing that he is a rather powerful country. He's rather shy around newcomers but gets rather clingy once he warms up to them, and is rather selfish and forceful on his opinions. He's short-sighted, impulsive, and can easily be taken advantage of…as well as having a weak stomach. He's most popular for being a crossdresser, and is friends with Veneziano. Prussia doesn't really like him because most of his territory ended up being Polish territory after his dissolution. Poland is known for being the only nation not scared of Russia.

He's portrayed to be a flamboyant individual who likes to tease people, especially Lithuania. In the beginning of the series, the friendship that Lithuania said he had with Poland was actually one-sided. Though as the series had gone on, he had seemed to lose his selfish streak and instead had established that he trusted Lithuania as well. Though despite all of that, he can actually be a rather strong nation and can hold his own in fights. He'll most likely be the rather blunt one and will not be hesitating when it comes to telling the truth. This is the nation that isn't scared of Russia, after all. Don't be surprised if he ends up being the one that states the answers to all the questions the other nations have, just because he thought they knew about it already.

His human age is 19 and his birthday is July 22nd. Polish versions say his birthday is November 11th.

His human name is _**Feliks Łukasiewicz.**_

**~/+/~**

**[****SWITZERLAND****]**- The one with the gun, really. He's constantly the neutral country but is the mass producer of guns among the world as well as the strongest military nations in the world. He's extremely frugal, doing everything he can in order to not spend as much money as he can, either by going out on lunch with someone else or buying the cheaper version of it. He's rather xenophobic and gets trigger-happy whenever he sees Veneziano streaking naked on his land, but he has a soft spot for the micronation Liechtenstein, seeing her as a younger sister of a sort. He used to be friends with Austria a long time ago and taught him how to be a fighter, but as history separated them he came to deny they ever had a friendship, a huge slap in the face. He's rather preachy to people, telling them to speak their minds. He has three goats, named after Switzerland's mountains.

He tends to have a fear of outsiders, mainly because he's afraid of Liechtenstein's safety, and can get rather xenophobic if pushed too far. Switzerland-centric fanfics center around him during his mercenary days, usually as him being a mercenary for the Vatican, or he's protecting Liechtenstein from someone or fighting with Austria. What many people try to focus on is why Switzerland would deny a friendship that was there in the first place, just because his boss told him to stay away? He's basically the over-protective older brother stereotype to the micronation, and because of his military strength he could easily be the strongest nation _(human wise)_ in the world. Many people try to focus on why Switzerland could be so close to Liechtenstein if he had been in a similar position with Austria, only to abandon him. I personally theorize that Liechtenstein had been picked up by Switzerland because it was after World War I, and the fallen Austtro-Hungarian empire had abandoned her because they couldn't support her, and this is his way of saving a part of Austria, the part he remembered. Or something like that.

His human age is 18 and his birthday is August 1st.

His human name is _**Basch Zwilingi.**_ Many people spell his first name as _**Vash.**_

**~/+/~**

**[****ROMANIA****]**- One of the newest editions to the Hetalia cast. He's friendly, cheerful yet mischievous and oddly eccentric. He loves the black magic and good-luck charms and is rather romantic, remember fairy tales and folklore _(he'd be a __great__ friend of England, if I had a say in it)_. He's not really aware of the fact that his culture scares the crap out of people, such as when he scares the shit out of Bulgaria when he's talking about his history. He and Bulgaria became friends while under the rule of Russia, and it still carries out to this day. He can't get along with Hungary and can barely stand each other, arguing every time they're in the same room. In Gakuen Hetalia, he's with England in the Dark Artes club. Despite what you might think, _**no**_ he's not a vampire even though his design has a small fang on it.

I personally believe that while he wouldn't be a vampire, he would definitely have the characteristics of one. He'd be suave, speak rather formally and almost be like France…without hitting on them that much. On the off chance that you people want to turn him into a vampire, make sure it's an AU. This is just a suggestion, but just for laughs, give him the superpower of his saliva having healing abilities. That would most definitely suck. Speaking of vampires, depending on who you are, Romania either loves or loathes the Twilight series. That is totally up to you.

No personal information has been given for him, but I personally use the name _**Ion.**_

**/=+=/**

Past these named nations, there are nations out there that are not micronations and yet have had an official design to their character. I don't have a complete breakdown of their characters, so I'll just name them.

_**Vietnam **_(female)

_**Thailand **_(male) – He uses the suffix "ana" and has a pet elephant. Not kidding.

_**Camaroon**_ (male)

_**Tibet**_ (male) – He's a monk…that's about all I know.

_**India **_(male) – He's quickly getting a personality, as he was requested a lot before he was created.

_**Luxembourg**_ (male) – He owns a dog and lives a luxurious life.

_**Australia **_(male) – He usually has a koala around with him.

_**New Zealand **_(?) – People peg New Zealand to be a male, but the truth is the gender is unknown.

_**Bulgaria**_ (male) – He hasn't appeared a lot since his debut hitting Italy over the head, but is since being used a lot with Romania. He used to be part of the Axis Powers.

_**Egypt**_ (male) – He's old. Really old. That's all I know. His birthday is February 28th, and his human name is _**Gupta Muhammad Hassan.**_ Long, long name.

You people are probably wondering if there are other nations that are going to come up, but hold your breath for a minute; I still have a lot of nations to go _(geez, this is going to take forever…)_


	8. The Micronations

**CHAPTER VII - Micro nations**

So what exactly is a micronation? Well, by definition a "micronation" is a model country that claim to be independent but are yet to be recognized by any major form of government. They're usually claimed by the Internet and usually are owned by a family or one person. Truthfully these micronations usually focus on a major nation for protection and types of aid. Because of how small the descriptions of actual micronations are and the lack of information concerning them, I decided to place principalities in here as well.

**~/+/~**

**[****SEALAND****]** – The most well-known of the micronations, and the supposed leader of them. What makes him important is that he's the micronation laid out in most detail. He tries very hard to claim independence from England, but because his nation is only a sea fortress no one really takes him seriously, making him vow that one day he'll be a strong nation that'll be stronger than even England. He is rather childish, liking chocolate bars and browsing the Internet. He had actually been auctioned to Sweden and was officially under Sweden's care, though he is being cared for and became friends with the Nordics as well as the Baltics. Because of the nature of his land _(a metal fortress)_, Sealand's body is made of metal as well, able to shoot out rockets. He usually ends his sentences with "desu yo".

Since his body is metal, the argument could be made that he isn't a "human" compared to the others, further settling down his isolation. That could be one of the underlying reasons why he searches the world for micronations he could be friends with, just so that he feels more "human" in a way, but that could be digging it way too deep. Sealand is a young boy that shouldn't have that much to dig down into and most likely won't hide the secrets. When the going gets tough, he can be the same as any boy in battle: scared out of his mind. Though he has the ability to fire rockets, so there's a chance he can pull off badass levels when he has to.

His human age is 12, and his birthday is September 2nd.

His human name is _**Peter Kirkland.**_

**~/+/~**

**[****WY****]** – The second-in-command, in a way. She's Austrialia's micronation, mouthy while trying to be mature but having her childish side as well. She loves to enjoy her freedom, doing a lot of things associated with it. She has a mentor called Hutt River, though she doesn't really pay attention to him. She's only recognized by the mayors around her land and is trusted by Australia himself, though she knows that this doesn't make her better than the other micronations. She's artistically gifted, due to her king being one as well. If you go to her Wiki page, it's said that the Prince of Wy had known of her existence, saying that she resolves all her arguments with art and handing in a fanart picture of her. He seems cool with the fact that his land is a girl; go figure.

Her birthday is November 15th.

**~/+/~**

**[****SEBORGA****] **– Italy's very own micronation, hooray! And he's just as tall as Austria too~ _(go figure!)_. What makes Seborga rather interesting is that he's the most successful of the Italy siblings in flirting, and his curl is a lot more angular and in the same place as Italy _(and serves just about the same purpose)_. He's most definitely straight _(at least, he seems like it)_ as he loves having girls around and asks Italy that if he visits his land he should bring a girl along. Despite the fact that he declared independence a long time ago, he still lives with the Italians, something not too many people seem to touch on in fanfictions. He would most likely be the same as a toned down France, being more of a suave high school student who knows how to flirt.

No personal information is given for him, though I personally use the human name _**Adriano Vargas.**_

**~/+/~**

**[****LIECHTENSTEIN****]** – Technically, she's a principality, but her military forces are focused by Switzerland, so it counts. She's kind, humble and mature, more willing to talk to foreign countries than her older brother, and is rather high-tech. She's been passed around through a lot of countries due to the food shortage of the first war before being abandoned by the Austro-Hungarian empire and picked up by Switzerland to take care of her. She looked like a boy when she cut her hair, so Switzerland decided to give her a ribbon to put it in her hair. Those who writer her right usually portray her as a nation who's wise beyond her years, and most likely understands the other European nations due to watching the nations debate over the years _(no way is Switzerland leaving her alone, ya hear?)_. Many fans can't deny that she's rather adorable.

Her human age is unknown and her birthday is July 12th.

She doesn't have a human name, but Himayura gave her potential names as being _**Erica/Erika**__, __**Sisia**__, __**Elise**_, and _**Eva**_. Her possible surname is _**Vogel**__. _Fanfiction writers usually call her _**Lili.**_

**~/+/~**

**[****MONACO****]** – France's little sister, though technically she might be the same as Italy's as well due to the fact that people from her land usually work in Italy. She's a smart girl that works on her economy a lot and thinks about the rather big picture, and as a result she's one of the most agitated countries in the world. She's always in fashion and likes interior decorating, ballet, and tourism. She's social despite being worried all the time, and she usually focuses on the casino in her land. She doesn't really have more personality past the big description, but she can be seen as a forerunner who had seen the economic downfall a long time ago and had worked hard to make sure that she would be protected from it. She's friends with Seychelles, probably because she's been raised by France as well. She could be just as mature as Liechtenstein if you place enough emphasis on it.

Her human age is unknown and her birthday is January 8th.

She doesn't have an official human name, but I personally use _**Monica.**_

**~/+/~**

**[****MOLOSSIA****]** – Hey, check it out: a micronation in America's boarders! He's a rather strange man who likes gardening and the weather, though around the presence of the micronations he loves to flip them off and threatens them a lot. He has a dog that has the strangest bark ever, so much so that even the micronations have no idea what's going on with it. He's supposed to be mysterious and aloof, but my impression catches him as rather a white guy trying to be a black gangster. If you want a bit more insight on Molossia, there's a YouTube video online called "Kickassia" where they actually go to Molossia and meet the king and whatnot. All I can remember from my quick research on him is that apparently he has a war on East Germany that started two years ago. So apparently any one of you who believe that Prussia is now East Germany can make whatever you want of this.

No personal information is given for him, other than the fact that only 10 people are allowed to visit him a year.

**~/+/~**

**[****KUGELMUGEL****]** – A nation in Austria's turfs, and Austria himself calls him "eccentric". But forget that; Kugelmugel is just weird. He says that declaring himself independent is an art in itself, and has the most gender confusing outfit in the world. He has long pigtails and dresses up all girl-like, though he's a man. He's shown to be just as artistic as Wy, though he hasn't really bragged about it as much. He doesn't seem to mind the company of the strange micronations.

No personal information is given for him.

**~/+/~**

**[****LADONIA****] **– Man, these nations. This one was actually created on the Internet! He's supposed to be centered in Sweden, and is supposed to be an elementary school child. The land he's on actually exists, and he states that his king is a talented artist _(giving Wy a run for her money…at least, that's what I think should happen soon)_. He's popular around the world, and Pakistanis apparently like him. He's hot-headed and aggressive, and thinks that he should be the leader of the micronations instead of Sealand, but after a while he takes his offer of friendship. Most likely he'll end up being the _**America**_ of the micronation group.

No personal information is given for him.

**~/+/~**

**[****SEYCHELLES****]** – OK, she isn't _**really**_ a micronation, but since her country is only above forty years old I figured I might as well. She's a country girl with a big heart but isn't that great of a chef, lamenting about her high cost of life. Her only talents seem to be singing, dancing and making souvenirs. Most of her personification comes from the _**Gakuen Hetalia**_ games, where she's the main character and she interacts with all the nations in the school. She seems to be able to handle her own in the world and can in fact defend herself if need be _(shown when she accidentally kicked France's ass)_. She could be seen as a tsundere, but the truth is she's sort of like Japan: a girl leaving her home for the first time and getting culture shock because of it. She could be seen as a joint-creation of France and England.

Her human age is unknown and her birthday is June 29th.

She doesn't have an official name _(it changes a lot)_, but some fans usually use the name _**Sesel.**_ I use the name _**Seyel**_, because it sounds like "sail", and she is a tourist destination.

**/=+=/**

**Now before I start going into detail of Prussia, you're probably thinking if this list is going to get any bigger. Well, yes the list will get bigger, but for now this is the main cast of Hetalia. **_**"But wait!"**_** You say. **_**"What about **__**MY**__** nation? I'm living on a place that exists too, you know!"**_** And that's when you come in. You see, this is where the fan fiction writer comes in: here's the time for OC Nations to be created! That'll be covered next chapter.**


	9. Creating the Viable OC Nation

Now before I go on to explain how to write a decent fanfic, I should start by saying that when it comes to explaining things I will be dividing them into two categories, listed as follows:

**[Historical canon]**- the stuff that happened in history. Everything in Historical canon may end up being Hetalia canon.

**[Hetalia canon]**- the stuff that happened in the comic series. Not everything in Historical canon is Hetalia canon _(no, there will never be a Holocaust mention in Hetalia canon)_, and not all Hetalia canon is accurate.

Now with all that being explained….

**CHAPTER VIII – Creating an OC Nation**

So you're probably wondering when in the world your nation is going to appear in the damn canon. All the updates seem to avoid the fact that your nation of choice is oddly missing. Well, that's when the writer comes in. Himayura doesn't seem to mind that OC nations exist, and if done right people might mistake your nation as being an existing one. I've created nations before, and for the most part they're having a positive review, so here's the process that I've used to write them.

Before you start creating anything, two rules have to be followed:

**Figure out what nation you're going to do.** Usually you should avoid doing a nation already in existence, but this is rather obvious. Many fan fiction writers usually go into their own heritage in order to get a better understanding of their nation. On the off chance that your nation is already in existence, this is where history comes in. Start doing a skim on whatever nation you might want to talk about, from history to whatever else. This is perfectly fine to dig into your fangirl obsessions. If you're a Spain fan and want to write your nation with him, look up who he's been with. Spain had thousands of nations that he'd taken over.

_**YOU CAN, IN FACT, MAKE YOUR CHOICE OF STATES AND/OR CITIES. YOU JUST HAVE TO MAKE THEM SOUND VIABLE. **_First off, a state would be technically younger than a nation, so if you're doing America's states none of them should pass the age of 19, even if they were in existence before America was born. In fact, the only state that could technically be older than America or even on the same terms as America _(nation wise)_ could be Hawaii. Hawaii was a nation _(and a __**KINGDOM**__ no less)_ before America annexed it, so you could make the argument that Hawaii has a personification of its own.

**Surpress your fangirlings…for now.** This nation should not be created for shipping purposes _(neither shipping anyone or being shipped by anyone)_. That trait can come later, though, don't worry. For now, this character should be created solely for being a nation. Not only does this make your OC realistic in Hetalia standards, but readers might end up shipping for you, making pairings you didn't even think worked. In my personal case, I really wasn't planning on shipping Rizal with Germany until someone brought it up how close I actually wrote them. These nations _surprise_ you…

**/=+=/**

All right, those two rules will have to be followed throughout the entire process of creating a nation. Sounds complicated, right? No, not really. If you really think about it, the process could take as little as an average YouTube video, and heck most people already do this process in their heads without realizing it. You don't have to have a notebook with you and start randomly jotting notes down _(though it might be a great cover-up for the fact that you're not really doing homework)_, but if you're easily forgetful it's a great way to start connecting personality dots. So without further ado, the process to creating a nation.

**Look Into Their History**- First of all, you're not creating the character just yet. What you're doing now is establishing the relationships between the character you're doing and the Hetalia cast in general. This is the only place where Wikipedia is going to help you historically. In fact, all you really need is Wikipedia open. Take a quick glance at their history and see how they're doing both back then and now. What you really need to know is a brief breakdown of their history and what other nation they had encountered. Most likely the nations they've talked to involve England, France or Spain. How long did they take over the said nation? Was it positive overall? Or were they torturous all the way through? _(It should be stated for any Spain colony that Himayura stated that any Spanish colony that isn't Romano was treated rather harshly.)_ What nation helped them gain independence? They're usually rather grateful to them.

**Stereotype time!****-** OK, not _**really**_ stereotypes. This time is usually pushed aside to find stereotypes of your nation _(some nations are harder to find them than others)_, but anything else that seems interesting can be placed here. This area is usually to gather information to create a personality. For example, as an American all I've been hearing is that all Jamaicans are stoned off their rocker. That's a great place to start. But also take into consideration that Jamaica is a tropical paradise and is a common tourist destination. Maybe Jamaica could be an individual who is so rich that all he could afford is crack. Simple enough, but it's a great place to stem off characterization, but that's not until later.

**Create an Image**- From your research, you should have a basic understanding of what people from your nation of choice look like. I'm not asking you to be 100% accurate, but if you're doing a nation of, say, Haiti, and the character ends up looking like a Caucasian woman with D-cup breasts, cat ears and rainbow colored pigtails, then you _**reaaaallly**_ need to change up your image. Start with a gender: male or female, and then go on to define a human age for the character. While Himayura probably doesn't have an exact process for creating a nation and you most certainly don't need one, this is the stuff I usually keep in mind.

**/~+~/**

_Countries that usually spent most of their historical moments in someone else's care or not going around taking over people would usually end up as females._

_Countries that used to be kingdoms at some point are usually male, but if these said countries follow the first rule, they're female. __**In that case, Belgium would be justified as being a kingdom and female, and Hungary was supposed to be a boy.**_

_The oldest nation that had existed over the years is China, at 4000 years old. Many nations started around Turkey's time. As a result, no nation should have a human age greater than 27._

_Nations are the representations of the people of the nation, not the political spectrum. Hence, human representations of their nations can talk to another even if their bosses don't like each other._

_Super powers are only reserved for powerful nations. So far, that's only reserved for America and Canada…apparently._

**/~+~/**

Feel free to ignore it if you wish. When it comes to making a nation look unique, keep in mind that no nation can have something that isn't done naturally. I haven't seen a human representation sporting purple hair or dual-colored eyes, and I'm not expecting to see it anytime soon. You can place that there if you wish, however.

_**TO ALL FEMALE NATION OCS!**__ Make sure that there is at least a hair accessory on them. _Himayura has a policy that all female nations would at least have one hair accessory, whether or not it's a hairpin, a headband or even ponytails. Seeing as how many of the nation OCs are going to be female, this is something to keep in mind.

**Now the Personality!**- This is where the information you got earlier get in. Hetalia is nothing more than a whole bunch of stereotyped nations running around talking to other stereotyped nations and wreaking havoc on the world. Why not have a stereotyped OC to join them? If there is no stereotype that you can't find whatsoever, then you can place whatever personality trait you want. This is usually done by looking at the culture of the nation and using that to create a personality. If the majority of the cities in the country have their own type of food, you can state that your character loves to cook and has a certain taste of food. If they are rampant in crime, hell make them a pickpocket, and so on and so forth.

This is the territory that a lot of people have to trend carefully on, because this is the area where they may end up making their character be a Mary Sue _(and ain't that something we're trying to avoid?)_. Odd enough, you can get away with having your character have Mary Sue qualities if done right. Think about it: many female characters have a few Mary Sue traits. Some are too forgiving, others are too nice, then there are those who are that awesome to live and whatnot. The trick here is that you don't use _**all**_ of the listed Mary Sue statements, and if the OC is the main character of the story then it's a good idea to focus on their flaws first and then show the qualities of niceness. Hell, many people do that.

Fatal flaws can range from the rather absurd to the…well, fatal. Maybe they have a small case of OCD. Maybe they will only talk to a group of nations in a certain area. Maybe they don't believe that the forth wall should be standing at all times. Maybe they only eat cheese while nibbling it like a mouse. Or maybe they can't stand still and like to tackle-glomp-rape anything they consider cute _(in that case, poor Italy!)_. Any flaw can work as long as they're not too out there. Apparently most of the fandom has a strange thing for emotional female OCs…I can't remember if it's loathing or praising…you're going to have to go to the comments for this.

**Fine-Tuning the Product**- It's stated that a person's character shape their physical image. Though you probably don't see that as much anymore, it's something that's been in fiction for quite some time. Now that you have both a personality and a physical image in your mind, now's the time to intertwine them. If you thought of the personality when you did the image of the character, you're free to skip this phase.

**Human Names?**- This is entirely optional. Many of the nations have human names _(usually in case the writer wants to do a fanfic with the nations being humans)_, and as such many writers give their national creations a human name. Some people usually do it off the top of their heads, but I personally actually use baby name books and the stuff online to find name for certain nations. There are just so many things you can do by looking up _**Yugoslavian names for boys**_, and there's always the right one for a certain baby of yours~

**/=+=/**

**And that is the basis of making an OC in the same terms as the nations. But what if your OC is a normal human individual? Well, you're going to have to use a whole different tactic to make them.**


	10. Creating the Viable OC Human

**CHAPTER VIV – Creating the OC Human**

_**[NOTE: This chapter should only be viable if your human OC is actually going to interact with the nations in terms of them being nations. If you are doing a fanfiction concerning the nations being robots, please reference the LoliDictator manuals and use the same process you use for normal OCs in that case. If not, keep reading.]**_

What's rather interesting about Hetalia canon is the lacking amount of human heads rolling around. Think about it: if you're not of historical reference or not being in the background, humans are rather rare in the Hetalia clips. In those terms, individuals such as you and I are benign compared to the _**AWESOMENESS**_ that is the Hetalia cast.

Now before I continue, let's just say that before you start writing with your human OC you have to figure out which canon you're going to write in. In Hetalia canon, everyone in the world knows that the nations have human forms and can have a casual conversation with them _(albeit while still confused on what they __really__ are…which is different from knowing that they exist)_. If your OC is going to be in Hetalia canon _(which apparently most fanfics rarely are in that Hetalia canon)_, then most of the things that I mention later on can be ignored, though some things will later have to be referenced because they are usually all the same.

**/~ Grazing Them in the Halls ~/**

Most fan fictions that have human OCs usually focus on the Historical canon: our version of the world, where we don't have a human version of our country running around and eating all our hamburgers _(or do we?)_. As such, the Hetalia cast ends up obtaining strange traits that weren't present to them in the Hetalia canon. Many people probably realized what they are by now, but for those of you who are just reading this and don't want to think right now, I'll be more than happy to spell it out for you. Feel free to interpret what I'm saying however you want it:

**Majestic Aura**- _All right, thinking about that does make you wonder why I said that. I mean, Germany definitely can be majestic, but…America being majestic? Doesn't that sound odd? Yes, it does sound odd to you. But it sounds odd to you, the Hetalia fangirl, and not __**you**__, the normal average human being living on the planet. Think of the nation as a celebrity you meet on the streets: you can't quite place your finger on who exactly they are at first, but there is that strange feeling of awkwardness._

**Mystery**- _It's going to be one of those questions you can't find yourself answering at first. This is going to add as a bit as a movie cliché as the magnet: you barely know this person, you haven't even talked to them, and yet for some reason you can't help but be drawn to them. You weren't looking for them, and yet you were looking for them all along._

**Your Mileage May Vary**- _Depending on the individual, you're gonna get different results. If he's your nationality, you're going to feel it in your heart. If he's part of your heritage, you're going to feel it in your blood. The bigger it is a part of you _(70% German, 45% French, all that good stuff)_, the stronger the feeling. If you're proud of your nation from the depths of your heart, you might accidentally say that you're in love with them. Sexuality is going to be majorly questioned at this point. And if for some reason you hate the country for any reason whatsoever, expect some random fits of rage around them. Smacking might be involved._

Seeing as how the nations are on a completely different ball park as you, the only general thesis of this is that they're going to make a hell of a first impression on you, the human being.

**/~ Talk to Them! ~/**

So if these nations rarely talk to humans, how in the world are you going to get them in the same room and engage in casual conversation? Well, seeing as how the nations technically have to engage in casual conversation in order to survive in the modern world _(think of the fact that nations apparently don't work at all stores)_, they're bound to bump into each other one of these days…and even if the nations are working at a place just to have a nation talking to another nation _(take the part where Germany's doing espionage in that French restaurant that France apparently worked in)_, workers are going to talk to them. Here's the common ways I've seen them.

**Family Ties** – _This usually works when the person's parents are working for the government, and even then the person should be rather high in the government rank. Usually that would be reserved to a President, Vice President, Secretary of Defense, Prime Minister, and something at least that high. In that case, the human might already know that the nation is in fact a country in human form, and this is the rarest of the choices people do…usually because it might accidentally make someone a Mary Sue, or because no one knows how to write being the son/daughter of a politician._

**Helping Out** – _The character is in trouble, and the nation comes to help them. Or it could be the other way around, a human helping a nation. In the latter case, it might be quite rare but a great plot to explore. Why would someone be after the nations? Could they be the center of a strange plot? Great stuff. In that case, it could be a great example of being at the right place at the right time, making the whole thing quite coincidental._

**The Infamous "MPreg"** – _Well, it doesn't HAVE to be MPreg, but it's an option a lot of people do. The bottom line here is that the human is actually a product of a nation having a child. MPreg is just to count for the fact that this option is being explored _(though I have seen an incidence where Hungary and Austria had a child)_, but you can quickly say that the nation slept with a woman and produced a child. This can be confusing seeing as how many fanfics talk about how the male nations are "sterile" to prevent this sort of thing from happening. On the off chance this does happen, the child most likely becomes human. The rare chance here is that the child actually becomes a representation of something, but again, this is rare._

_If you're doing the nation sleeping with a woman to produce a child and yet are still trying to promote a pairing with that said nation, you're going to have to find a rather good explanation without going all out and saying "yeah, he's straight". Let me tell you something: some people have accepted it, but if you're going to say that Germany had slept with a woman and made a child __without__ thinking of a male nation, then you just told the world he's straight. If you like that, you won't get too disturbed by the reviews going "D:"_

**Psychic Connections?** –_ This is ungodly rare, and for good reasons. First off, it makes your character look Mary Sue if anything looks wrong. But if done right, it makes your character rather important. Why would a nation try to talk to you? Do they need you for something? This could usually be done through blood connection: if your nationality and/or heritage is in your blood, a nation could talk to you through that. Another thing may be that you're the reincarnation of someone historical; in that case, you better do your homework on that person._

Worse comes to worse, they just bump into each other and say hi. Nothing too big, eh? Nations are still technically human.

**/~ Secret's Out ~/**

There's a difference between _**"nation being friendly to a human"**_ and _**"nation telling human their secret"**_. In the Hetalia canon, they won't go out of their way to say it even though the humans have a small clue on what they are. In historical canon, the thought doesn't even cross our minds and we're going to be rather surprised to learn that it's 'true'. Heck, we might as well doubt it the first time they say it.

Don't be surprised when I tell you that the nations aren't too willing to tell someone that they aren't, well, _**that**_ human. Seeing as how the humans seemed to know of them beforehand, I would assume that the humans knowing of the nations stopped somewhere around World War II. Seeing as how Hitler loved the black magic, I wouldn't be surprised if he tried doing some of that to replace Germany as the new representation of that land _(in fact, that's a bit of my headcanon)_. Because of that, no nation is going to tell anyone everything on the first go. You're going to have to butter them up first, even if you are the reincarnation of, say, Lincoln. And by golly, god forbid you're the reincarnation of _**Hitler**_ _(or maybe you could do that. Nice tension in the beginning, and is a great plot to state that all people could in fact be redeemed if pushed hard enough)_.

So what nation would be most likely to tell you everything? This will usually be done in a slip-up by said nation for no nation really wants to tell someone their secret even if bribed a bajillion of anything. I'm going to provide you a list of what I would assume would do a slip up, but anything goes really.

**France** – _Both of the canon comics that had humans with this question all included France, and with good reason. France will hit on anything and anyone, and on the off chance they spend a night together that said person might end up figuring out too much…if France doesn't bail on them. He is a big-brother image to people, so he'll be the more sensible of the ones who tell you the truth._

**Italy Veneziano** –_ Italy Romano might be on the list, but he's a bit more troublesome to work with. Veneziano is a perfect example of someone who'll slip up and blurt out anything with a little pressure. Heck, he'll be the one most likely to tell you if you save his life_ (on the off chance you're doing the story plot where you save the nation)_, and will be the most trusting of the human. Maybe. If the whole "Fascist" thing doesn't become a problem._

**America** – _He's an online gamer who can't keep his mouth shut. He's constantly yelling in a McDonalds the order that he gets for the day. He'll trust any American with his secret if you butter him up enough. Americans, he says, trust each other in the end, and that's a vow he'll take. Racial tensions may play a part here, especially now with the Arab-Americans. He'll still trust them…just not as much._

**Any of the Micronations** – _Hell, I wouldn't be surprised if all the people living in said micronation already know of these guys' existence. They didn't have enough time of existence to start doubting the people around them. Though if I had to say it, Sealand and Seborga might already have their doubts, and the principalities already have the big nations telling them the whole thing. The really small micronations _(Wy, Ladonia, Molossia)_ might not have enough problems to know that you can't tell a human. Maybe, though this is up for debate._

Who's more likely to clam up and never trust you if you knew their secret? Again, this is up for debate, but here's a list of those I might assume might not want you to know.

**France** – _France is the double-edged sword in this case. He's been around humans, he's dated a human before, and he lost them all the same. He wouldn't want to suffer the same problem again. So even though he might tell you the truth, he'll probably want nothing to do with you to lose you all the same. Seeing as how he's dated Jeanne D'Arc and it's canon that she reincarnated, it's possible to write a fanfic about her finding out the truth and living with it._

**Germany** – _I will not be surprised if Germany came out and said that he had never trusted a single human being in his life. This doesn't even have to go with my headcanon; people had to distance themselves from humanity in order to pull off the Holocaust without the high regret that I've expected to see in him. He's basically suffering from the aftereffects of being the nation that did something so inhumane, so maybe avoiding humans is the best thing he got. He'll most likely won't like to talk to you, will be rather awkward of not talking to you if you're female, god forbid if you're Jewish, god forbid if your grandparents are Holocaust survivors, and god bless his soul if you are in fact the reincarnation of Hitler._

**China** – _Being over 4000 years old can bring great isolation. Sure, he might have had human friends before, but being old for so long basically means that he can't trust a human for too long before knowing that he's going to lose them. In his case, he doesn't want to get too close to people because he knows the end result is going to be the same. He might have to be coaxed just a little bit._

All the other nations are somewhat in the middle: all up to human interpretation. If everyone thinks the same way about a nation, I just might add them to the list. But if you really want to add to the majestic image of the nations, just never tell the human what the countries are. France sure as hell didn't go into detail to the two humans they were talking to, and one of them was the reincarnation of Jeanne D'Arc!

**/~ Wait, We Need a Plot? ~/**

In some cases, the human meeting a nation is a one-shot in itself, but what if you want something _**more**_ than that? Well, it's perfectly acceptable to write about a human's perspective about a country _(hell, that's the basis for most angst fics I've seen)_, but if you want something more positive or plot-relevant then I got a few ideas you could all ignore.

**Child of the Nation** – **A human has a country as a parent. It's a common theme, but it also involves the child trying to figure out who the nation is exactly, and the nation contemplating if he/she should take out a few years of their working lives to raise this said child, even though they're going to lose them in the end.**

**Conspiracy**** – This goes hand-in-hand with the plot above this. People out there love the thought of immortality, and if you're going for the generic bad guy they'll most likely see the nations as their ticket to that goal. These humans may very well find themselves in the wrong place at the wrong time, and forced to save a person and may in fact save the world.**

**Apocalypse**** – When the end of the world comes, nations go insane and fall apart as their governments dissolve into chaos. Soon, they end up being the enemies, and they hunt humans for no reason just to survive. This is perhaps the only time nations are the enemies of humans.**

That's really all I can come up with, but no one really needs a big plot, for the mystery of our cast is all any human needs.


	11. The Awesomeness that is Prussia

**CHAPTER X – The Awesome Prussia**

Yes, this is the nation no person in an American History Class knows about. He's a stereotype of the cocky bastard: loud, obnoxious, one hell of a drunkard, and albino. I don't care what anyone says, he _**has**_ to be albino. Anyway, he's the older brother of Germany _(calls him __**West**__)_, "friends" with Austria and Hungary _(this term can be taken as many ways as the reader wishes)_, and had trained America to fight against England in the Revolution _(guess that explains how America is how he is)._ He was raised like Austria to fight wars like a machine, but he took the opposite approach from his counterpart: he did nothing _**but**_ fight and avoided marriage. After the Second World War he was forced to live with Russia, something that scars him to this day _(he coughs up blood when he touches him)_, and relies on his younger brother to keep him strong. He doesn't get along with Austria, Poland and Romano, but it's speculated that he has a small crush on Italy. He's friends with Spain and France, forming a group known to the fans as **The Bad Touch Trio.**

He is over the age of 20 and his birthday is January 18th.

His human name is _**Gilbert Beilschmidt.**_

**/~ So Who Is He? ~/**

Prussia is a soldier at heart, something he might have drilled into his brother Germany, but it's covered by the fact that he has bad manners and is lazy as hell. Despite not being a country anymore, he still has a bit of his strength and can go toe-to-toe with other nations if he has to. He's loyal to his leaders, especially Frederick II, whom he calls Old Fritz. He's afraid of anything that sounds like the word "mark", and though there's no explanation for that many people assume that it's because of the word Marx, a man who promoted Communism…which is the Soviet Union. He writes diaries every single day and they're all extremely biased. He always talks about Austria in a negative light and seems to like "grabbing vital regions". You can guess what that means.

What everyone knows about Prussia is that he's obsessed with the term "awesome", and he uses it a lot. He could be, in fact, for he has a natural talent of learning things on the go. It's been shown in the Halloween 2011 event when he learned a Bollywood dance with India rather quickly. This can be abused as far as the writer can push it without making him too Marty Sue, from knowing how to be a bishounen to figuring out how in the world to backflip three feet on the first try. He might be the only bisexual character on the series, but that's all my speculation.

He's really good on what he can do, but he has to be insisted in doing so or else he'll stop doing it. One time, Germany noticed that Prussia seemed to count every time he sneezed _(a trait that he seems to do when he's bored)_ and realized that Prussia was getting bored of that. On his insisting, he continued to count his sneezes for three days. He reads manga after becoming friends through Japan, and if insisted he can write them as well.

What You **CAN** Get Away With - This is a country that has been dissolved after the war. One thing that is vaguely hinted in the canon is that he always feels that he's completely alone, and doesn't have anyone to support him. This would put him around the same level as Italy Romano, only without Spain to support him. Prussia is a man that is immortal and used to be a nation, but now that he's not one anymore he's suffering the consequences of being unable to die: he can't trust anyone fully. No one has ever read his journals and not even he would admit that he's alone, so while he's not being drunk he's just minding his own business, just living his life with no dedication. He could be in fact East Germany, but I'm covering that later.

On the off chance that the pairing is Germany x North Italy, he's going to be supporting Germany with advice on trying to get him laid, going so far as to even give him lube and condoms. Oh yeah, Prussia has no shame at all. His duty in all Germany x North Italy fics is to apparently get him laid. Even in Germancest fics he will try to get his brother laid, even going so far as to seduce him himself…even though he ends up being the bottom anyway. Hell, the only incidence that I've seen him top anyone is with Austria. But that's up to you.

What You **CAN'T** Get Away With - There are such things as Prussia haters, and they're usually the really horrible ones that make Prussia into a monster. Think about it: he's known as a jackass in the series, and this is usually done for laughs. Just like any other nation in the series, any hater in the world can exaggerate this to the point where he's as big as a monster as Russia…though if you say that this is Russia's doing, you'll end up making Russia too horrible and Russia fans will burn you. He can be broken down into one out of two problems: a BDSM on every nation, or the world's punching bag.

In the first case, he's a bastard who rapes and abuses everyone and everything because he is a bastard who wants to be on top. The worst version of him is basically him eating Jewish children and being the _**real**_ reason why Germany is the punching bag of the Second World War _(yeah…Prussia is the reason why Germany became Nazi Germany. Seriously)_. The other side of this is basically the fact that _**no nation likes him **__**ever.**_ He has no redeeming qualities and when he comes into _**breathing**_ distance of Hungary, she goes frying pan happy. Prussia can be a good person too.

**/~ What the Heck is Up With Prussia x Canada? ~/**

This had to be one of the strangest pairings that is out there in the Hetalia canon. The reason for this confusion is that it's one of the pairings in Hetalia fanon that doesn't have a smudge of historical context. The only support that seemed to be here is that in the Hetalia canon he liked Canada's maple syrup and in real life there's a city called New Prussia in Ontario, Canada, as well as many surviving speakers of Low Prussian reside in Canada. But that's about it. It's popular in deviantart and in fanfictions, but at this point in time there is no existing doujinshi of this pairing…at least that's as far as my research can find. Either that or Google sucks.

The reason that most people use past the Prussian references in Canada is the fact that the both of them are loners and Prussia is one of the few people who remember Canada. You see, Prussia is alone because he's no longer a nation and lives day to day with nothing to live for, and Canada is constantly forgotten because he's…well, Canada. The anime logic that seems to come out of this is the fact that loners seem to drift together and find happiness with each other. This is usually done when Canada out of all people finds out just how much not being a nation has affected Prussia, a soldier that has no commander to follow. Besides, we all know that when World War III comes along, Prussia will support Canada as he finally starts taking over the world. Hell, it'll be a joint-union thing. LOL.

But in some sense, I think it's popular only because it's centered toward the American cast. Think about it. I've looked through zerochan and Photobucket and all of the Prussia x Canada pictures are from American or rarely Canadian artists _(if there's an art for this pairing from a Japanese artist or something not American or Canadian, let me know please)_. The big reason I want to point out here is because Prussia and Canada are the bone-structured stereotype of the seme-uke pairing of all gay relationships.

Think about it: Prussia almost embodies the stereotype of the seme side: good-looking, rather athletic, usually muscular, and looks extremely _**manly**_ when in a solo picture. Canada on the other hand is the stereotype of the uke: shy, rarely speaks up, and heck few pictures have him being rather manly…and brave doesn't count as manly. Cause let's face it: the only person more uke than Canada is Veneziano _(*wink wink*)_. As such, Prussia is always considered the seme of the two of them, and fortunately the pairing hasn't been bashed too much and usually written realistically.

Makes you wonder why no one supports Spain x Canada. They have a bit of a historical background…

Oh, speaking of Spain.

**/~ The Bad Touch Trio ~/**

This group of people consist of Prussia, France and Spain, coming together during the _War of the Austrian Succession_ strips. They're also known as the **FAG** **Trio** because of their human names (Francis, Antonio, Gilbert). By the way, the War of the Austrian Succession spanned eight years from 1740 to 1748, and involved the American Revolution, the Anglo-Spanish War, War of Jenkins' Ear, and two of the Sicilian wars, all because people were questioning the person that was on the Austrian throne: Maria Theresa. Sound familiar, veterans?

This friendship has stayed strong and intact throughout the years, despite the fact that the three of them had faced each other on opposite sides before and after this war _(including the rather strange alliance between France and Austria during the Austro-Prussian war…something I'm going to __**REALLY**__ point out later)_. And it's a good thing too, because the three of them seem to have something in common: they're all somewhat perverts. Prussia's the one grabbing all the vital regions, Spain is sometimes portrayed as a pedofile, and France is…well, not going there. In battle fanfics, count on the three of them to stay together.

**/~ What is He Now? ~/**

All history nuts _(or Wikipedia worshipers)_ know that the Prussian Kingdom had been dissolved after World War II and the territory was separated between a bunch of other nations, mainly Germany and Russia. Now that Prussia is no longer…well, Prussia, what is he now? And if he isn't anything, why is he still alive? In some fics, he's alive through sheer willpower, and you have to admit that is rather awesome. But there is one running theory that is on top of the fanon pages: Prussia is East Germany.

Now before you start mentioning something on the fact that Germany is one nation, please try to remember that Italy is unified as well, and that there is still a North and South Italy in existence…unless you're one of those people that say that Prussia is the same as one of the Italies and that they're going to die soon. In that case, you're free to believe that but be ready to hear all of the Prussia and Italy fans whine to you forever if you decide to talk about it.

Anyway, back to the theory. This is supported by the fact that he keeps calling Germany "West" and the fact that he was forced to live with Russia after the end of World War II. In historical canon, Germany was separated in half and the eastern part of it was controlled by the Soviet Union until the fall of the Berlin Wall. While canon hadn't actually stated that Prussia is in fact the other half of Germany, it seems to support this theory any way it can. Fan fictions of those who believe this usually have Germany calling him "East" to make the whole "West" thing understandable.

For those of you who don't like that theory, some other people believe that he is the enclave of Kaliningrad, a part of the Soviet Union that they had won after the Second World War. Kaliningrad is a Russian seaport that's supposed to connect Poland and Lithuania along the Baltic Sea and was actually a part of the Prussian Empire before he was dissolved. It's the second biggest theory and it's usually believed by the guys who don't like Prussia being German.

Another theory that no one really touches on was the fact that Prussia represented the Teutonic Knights for quite some time before he was the kingdom we know today. Unlike Prussia, the Teutonic Knights are actually alive and present at this very day and have their meeting area ground in Vienna _(heck, it's on the Wiki page)_. There's a chance that Prussia hasn't lost his national status, but rather downgraded back to being the Teutonic Knights. Not too many people think about this theory, and fewer of them believe it, but it's a good consideration.

**/=+=/**

**I would go ahead and mention the Austro-Prussian war **_**(Seven Week's War for all English and American readers)**_**, which had cemented the rivalry between Austria and Prussia forever as well as let Italy fight his first big war since being a country, but let's take into fact that this war was fought for the remains of one fallen nation…which we'll get to next chapter.**


	12. Holy Roman Empire's Swan Song

**EDIT:**** Apparently I have to edit this chapter because **_**APPARENTLY**_** Tobi from ****Naruto**_**ISN'T**_** Madara Uchiha. Damn these freaking ninjas…**

**/=+=/**

**CHAPTER XI – The Ballad of the Holy Roman Empire**

For any ordinary American student, they probably don't even know that this kingdom had existed, or they're the ones who failed history and think that the Roman Empire was Catholic and passed it down to the Catholic Republic of Italy _(nice guess, but no not even close)_. For a Hetalia fangirl, he is half of what could be one of the more tragic of canon pairings…even though there is rarely any…canon ones…hold up.

Anyway, the Holy Roman Empire was a young man who wanted nothing more than to have Veneziano as part of his territory so that he could be like Italy's grandfather the Roman Empire and have "her" by his side. Yeah, that was one of the problems of the poor boy: Italy Veneziano's voice was so high when he was a child that no one knew that he was a boy, and this sucker was no exception. He loved Italy so much that the whole reason why he wanted to take over Europe was so that he could protect "her". In the end, Austria brought him to his house, and he tried his best to try and convince "her" that it was a good idea for them to be one. It turns out the reason why "she" would refuse every time is because the Roman Empire died doing the exact same thing, and "she" was trying to protect him from the same fate, something he found touching.

Everyone knows what happens after this: Holy Rome goes into the Thirty Year's War after giving Italy one kiss, and then disappears never to be seen again. Everyone pegged him to be a dead man…or is he? Himaruya did say that they're going to have a happy ending, but after reading a little manga called **Spiral** the whole "happy ending" aspect needs to be questioned. But that'll be covered later, because it sounds a little sad what I want to put into the conversation.

**/~ So Who Was He? ~/**

This nation is only shown to be a boy, and it's speculated that he died as such. Being the grandson of Germania, he had a strong spirit but a weak constitution. It goes without saying that his entire plan of conquest was just so that he could get Italy into his house, and protect "her" from everything that the world wanted to throw at them. Whatever type of love you want to call it, being a small crush or something so deep it could move mountains, no one can deny the fact that Holy Rome loved this nation with the core of his system. Heck, when his house had crumbled, he didn't care; his woman was alright and that was all that mattered.

Despite that, you could most definitely say that he at least had the mindset of a warrior. Having the motive to try and take over the continent, he would have at least great military strength and knowledge in order to actually follow through with his plans. You also have to take into consideration that he was trying to expand while there were _**four**_ other kingdoms on the continent trying to do the exact same thing _(English, French, Spanish, Prussian)_. Since not much other characterization has been established about this character, this is all up to the reader and/or writer to speculate, not to mention the fact that they'll have to actually look up the history of the Holy Roman Empire in order to find some good tips to write about. For those of you who end up looking, you'll happen to find a cheat that I think you'll like quite a lot ;D

No personal information has been given for him, but many fans use the name _**Heinrich.**_ I personally use the name _**Heilrich,**_ but that's because it was a misspelling and I thought it looked cooler.

**/~ What War Did He Die In? ~/**

The Hetalia canon states that Holy Rome had left Chibitalia around the Thirty Years War, which spanned between the years 1618 – 1648, and haven't seen each other ever since that moment. This supports the anime episode _(Episode 22, if you're curious)_ because Spain is shown to lend his allegiance to Austria at this point, which in history Spain had in fact allied Austria and Holy Rome in this war against the enemy _(which included France and Prussia, actually)_. However, there was a scrapped comic that had France tell a teenage Italy that Holy Rome was already dead and that he shouldn't wait for him anymore. So which war did he die in?

For that, we decide to take a look in the historical canon. Holy Rome had lost the war, and as a result the central region of the Holy Roman Empire had been divided into many territories and weakened the Holy Roman Empire considerably. But that alone didn't dissolve the empire; it just degraded it considerably. First of all, the central region's territories gained power to suppress the actual empire, and as such it didn't become as strong as it used to be.

It became to the point where the kingdom was falling apart, and it wasn't helping that Prussia was coming in and trying to take over. In desperation, the kingdom depended on the Austrian kingdom to keep the kingdom in check, and as such they were able to hold back the Prussia Empire. Unfortunately, they weren't expecting the French to come in. The Napoleon Wars ran through the country and after losing one more battle, the Holy Roman Empire was finally dissolved, leaving nothing but the central regions with no leader and no kingdom. That became the basis of the Austro-Prussia war, so in that form it is common fanon that France was the one who had taken Holy Rome's life, something that Italy may or may not know _(depending on who you talk to)_.

**/~ The Austro-Prussian War ~/**

_{This is the __**Seven Week's War**__ for all you American and English speakers.}_

Veteran Hetalia fans know what happens in this war. Austria and Prussia are at war. Austria is losing, and he's forced to ally with France _(something he loathes to the depths of his heart)_. Prussia is mowing through the territories with great speed and everyone's worried about what's going to happen. Austria debuts the infamous _**"vital regions"**_ line to the world _(yeah, actually. Austria was the first one who used this line, and Prussia never used it)_. Hungary comes in and starts poppin' Prussians in the face. Austria loses the war anyway and Prussia wants an artist to paint Austria's losing face so that he can remember it forever. Italy, despite being Prussia's ally, runs to Austria's side at one point in the fight. The rivalry between these two nations forever cemented by this war.

But the Hetalia canon seems to forget _(or perhaps avoid)_ to mention one small thing.

The war was fought over the territories of the Holy Roman Empire.

Heck, you can say that they were fighting for rights toward the poor boy's carcass.

You see, after the dissolution of the Holy Roman Empire, Austria took a hold of a lot of the territories of the central region and named it the German Confederation. Austria's goal was to unite all of the German-speaking territories under the Austrian Kingdom. However, Prussia started rearing his head around and wanted only half of the German-speaking territories under Prussian rule. That was basically the underlying cause of why this war happened. The fact that Prussia won meant that the German Confederation, perhaps the only way Austria could in fact save Holy Rome, dissolved, and Prussia took the territory that he wanted. In a sense, if you really want to push it, you can say that Prussia killed Holy Rome and not France.

By now, you're probably wondering what I meant every time I mention the term _**central region of the Holy Roman Empire.**_ You see, every kingdom has at least one established nation in the center of the empire to serve as the capital city in a way _(England for the British Empire, France for the French Empire, etc)_. The central region that I speak of is basically the center of the Holy Roman Empire, the capital area in a matter of speaking. So yes, the Austro-Prussian Empire was basically fighting over this center region. What is the center region? Well, I'll tell you, but then I'll have to lecture you about it too. Ready? Here.

The central nation of the Holy Roman Empire was _**Germany.**_

**/~ The Infamous "Theory" ~/**

No doubt that at least a newcomer has at least heard about the whole "theory" of Germany and Holy Rome being one and the same person, and an experienced Hetalia fan has at least been bombarded with so much evidence about this being true that they forgot everything they should be learning in their history class _(you know, something that ISN'T Holy Rome related)_. This can be seen in history textbooks and even the Hetalia canon. But before I start covering the big details, let's just get the whole "historic" thing out of the way.

Yes, the Holy Roman Empire did have all the Germanic nations inside its borders. And while the German nations have been there as territories, they still had personifications. Hell, Austria was part of the Holy Roman Empire at some point, and Switzerland was a mercenary for the Vatican while under Holy Roman rule. You would have to then state that Germany would've existed with the rest of them…but where was he? Picking dust? Or was he created the moment Holy Rome died?

Even if you don't believe that Holy Rome is Germany, you have to admit that Germany has to be the one most shrouded in mystery _(at least in Hetalia terms)_. Think about it: he is part of the main cast of characters _(the eight of them that were the Axis Powers and the Allied Forces)_, and all of their back stories have been covered in Hetalia canon at least once if not a few times.

America's back story covers him being raised by England and the infamous American Revolution arc that makes US x UK fans cry every time they see it.

England's back story is basically the same thing, only going farther into talking about his pirating days _(barely)_ and him being bullied by a teenage France.

France's back story talks about him being with England, his time with Spain for a while, and even a bit with Jeanne D'Arc…but that was barely covered.

Russia's back story in the earliest is when he met Lithuania under the rule of the Tartars and when he was given his trademark scarf from his sister Ukraine.

China's back story is him raising Japan and finally getting back stabbed by him when he became independent.

Japan's back story is basically the same as China's, and I don't think they added anything else on it _(though there are people who talk about him during his Imperial Days)_.

And I will have to hurt you if you need me to tell you about how they covered Italy's back story _(jk jk it's the Chibitalia arc)_.

Germany's back story is never covered. The earliest we get of him is when he's meeting Italy in the first episode…during World War I.

That causes a few questions to be raised. When was Germany actually created? Could it be during the German Confederation under Austrian rule? But he said that _**Prussia**_ was his big brother! Would that mean that Prussia lied to Germany? Or maybe Germany convinced himself that Prussia was his big brother? Come to think of it, when did they even meet at all? Did Germany sporadically come out of nowhere when the Nazi Regime was coming around? _**WHAT THE HELL, GERMANY?**_ I thought Italy was too hard to understand! Compared to him, you're a freaking Calculus textbook to a middle-school child!

_*ahem*_

You see the problem here. Holy Rome is shown to have no present day appearance, and apparently Germany hasn't appeared once in the past. With these two halves, it's almost as if they're just begging to be placed together. And they in fact have been placed by together by so many Germany x North Italy believers that even Wikipedia calls their relationship "semi-canon". Unfortunately, Himaruya seems to be avoiding this question like the plague and pretty obviously so. Five bucks says that a lot of newcomers stay in the fandom just to figure out if this is true. The problem here is that this theory _(called "HRE = Germany Theory" to the fandom)_ can fall into three different categories that I have derived from the Naruto franchise. It'll make more sense as I explain them.

**The Minato Theory** – _Based off the popular fandom theory that Naruto's father was the Forth Hokage long before it was revealed that it was right, theories that fall in this category are basically __**events that happen in canon that the fanbase had predicted a long time ago and even openly discussed.**_ In this case, it's what the text says: Holy Roman Empire is Germany. No questions asked.

**The Obito Theory** – _Based off the popular fandom theory that Tobi from the Akatsuki was Kakashi's old friend Obito Uchiha, theories that fall in this category are __**fanon that many people believe and claim that the canon supports their theory, but canon later proves them wrong.**_ If this theory is the Obito Theory, Holy Rome will not end up being Germany.

**The Madara Lie** – _Based off the canon lie that Madara Uchiha was Tobi (something that the damn canon dragged on us for freaking chapters), theories that fall into this category are __**potential Minato theories that get screwed over by one line or scene.**_ In this case, all the Himaruya hinting that Germany is Holy Roman Empire is actually him dragging all his fans by the collar and laughing at our misfortune.

**The Kabuto Mindscrew** – _Based off the rather crazy chapter that reveals that Kabuto is using the body of Madara in the attack and apparently Tobi isn't Madara Uchiha, theories that fall under this category are __**revelations of canon that make no sense whatsoever and yet make sense once we think about it…or never.**_ In this case, Holy Rome ends up being someone we either didn't expect or half expected.

It sounds complicated, but I'll explain it simply: if you believe the theory, you're in _**The Minato Theory.**_ If you don't, you're under _**The Obito Theory.**_ If all Himaruya is hinting at turns out to be false, it's _**The Madara Lie.**_ If Holy Rome is alive and ends up being, say, Sweden or _(god forbid)_ reincarnated into America, it's _**The Kabuto Mindscrew. **_Simple and clean to explain. Though if I had confused you even more, then sorry.

**/~** **The Evidence** **~/**

I don't have to mention the fact that Holy Rome is in Germany's history. That's way too obvious. Historical canon is going to cover this theory like melted chocolate over strawberries. So instead I'm going to take a glance into Hetalia canon and list down what canon has to say about this. Keep in mind that I tend to think of things that may not be supportive evidence to others just because it makes sense to me.

_**Their lives parallel each other in the strangest ways.**_ Holy Rome had a dream that Italy jumped on his stomach. Italy has a nightmare and jumps on Germany's stomach, almost crushing him. Holy Rome tried to conquer the world as the Holy Roman Empire. Germany tried to conquer the world as the Nazi Regime. The list can go on for a while.

_**They seem to admire the Roman Empire.**_ Holy Rome said that he wanted his rule to be the same as the Roman Empire, Italy's grandfather. Germany had stated _(or his boss, one of them)_ that the Nazi Regime is going to be the Third Reich, the Roman Empire of the 20th Century. In canon terms, Germany knew everything about the Roman Empire _(a common thing for people who admire someone to do for an idol)_.

_**They look so similar.**_ Nevermind the fact that half of the European cast are blond and blue-eyed. Look at Holy Rome, and then back at Germany. Ungel their hair if you have to. Do they not look similar at all?

_**Germany during the Halloween 2011 event.**_ He's dressed as a Roman warrior…like the Roman Empire…which Holy Rome wanted to be when he grew up. Eh?

_**Holy Rome's fantasies.**_ He dreamed of him and Italy growing up and getting married, living together. His face is cut away, but how he imagines himself when he grows up looks similar to Germany, eh?

_**Empires seem to live after collapse.**_ Austria was an empire before collapsing into a republic, and he's fine. France was an empire before turning into France. Turkey was the Ottoman Empire back then as well. In fact, if anything, the Roman Empire was an exception to this rule.

_**Buon San Valentino.**_The comic that never quite finished, it shows Germany having conflicting feelings and wondering if they were love or something else. At the end, the strange feelings awaken something that looked like Italy in a dress…

_**Go into the reviews and find the reviewer named Violet911 for this chapter alone.**_ I think that sums up everything about the evidence.

**/~ So If They're The Same, Then…? ~/**

How in the world do people write Germany remembering Holy Rome if you believe it? Here are the common ways that I've seen them, but feel free to make up any else that might make some form of sense.

_**His past self (Holy Rome) talks to him in his dreams.**_

_**Prussia tells him everything, and Germany remembers everything.**_

_**Italy talks about his past with Holy Rome, and Germany seems to remember everything that he talks about.**_

_**Physical trauma to the head **__(yeah, that was my creation XD)_

Make up as you see fit. By the way, you don't _**have**_ to believe that they're one and the same. People do believe that Holy Rome is dead and Germany is just…a sporadic creation of nothingness. Heck, if Seychelles meant anything to you.

**/=+=/**

**Next chapter, I'm going to talk about the Ancient nations!**


	13. Going Up the Family Tree to the Ancients

**CHAPTER XII – All The Ancestors**

Yeah, these are the ancestors of our cast…well, half of it anyway. Truth of the matter is, there are a hell lot of them that are covered in the actual series, such as Ancient Greece and Ancient Egypt. And while they aren't covered that deeply, I'm going to give you the small breakdown that the canon decided to give me.

**[****ANCIENT EGYPT****]** – She's the mother of modern day Egypt, described only as a woman who had a romantic aura of mystery around her. Think of it like those women James Bond usually meets: they're freaking attractive but you have no idea what they're thinking and whatnot. Ancient Rome _(Roman Empire, for many)_ had fallen in love with her at first sight, and many people have seen her artifacts in modern day museums. Historical canon states that the Egyptian empire collapsed when the Roman Empire took over, but Hetalia canon hadn't actually stated who caused the death of Ancient Egypt.

**[****ANCIENT GREECE****] –** She's the mother of modern day Greece, and is just like him. She's laid back, easygoing, and may have a thing for cats. The only thing different from Greece was that she was rather scary when she was fighting in battle, and had internal conflicts similar to Japan's warring clans during the Feudal Era. Like Ancient Egypt, Ancient Rome had fallen in love with her at first sight. Unlike her, however, it's Hetalia canon that her death had actually come from the Ottoman Empire _(aka Turkey)_, and there was a chance that he might've actually loved her before killing her and conquering her son. With that information, you wonder why people pair Turkey x Greece up. Then again, I've seen a small group of people pair Germany x Israel, so I guess anything's possible.

Yes, they aren't that much, but you're free to bring up whatever you wish. Their mythology is definitely one for the picking, especially Ancient Greece. Heck, Rome's mythology is almost identical to that of Ancient Greece only named in Latin. But enough about them, ja? Let's talk about the two main Ancients that the series loves to roll around and such.

**[****ANCIENT ROME****]** – You know him: the guy that scared all the Allies away in that one war scene at the beach. The one in the Roman outfit? Yeah, that's Ancient Rome, or the Roman Empire for those of you who like typing that faster. He's bisexual even though he never slept with a man _(sorry you Rome x Germania shippers)_, very lively and a bit of a partier, and loved Ancient Greece and Ancient Egypt. He's pegged as the strongest country in the world, and wanted his grandsons to inherit his success. However, his older one Romano was already being distributed among the perverted nations, and he made the _**brilliant**_ idea of seeing if Italy knew what he was doing. Hence, none of them got the success. Recent strips show him to be best friends with Germania _(though the history is somewhat tragic)_, hence their pairing. He likes cute girls, art, music and food…like the pimp he is.

For some reason, somehow putting the word "pimp" in a description means he's a gangbanger and rapist. Nevermind the fact that he clearly took over all of Europe: he didn't turn France and Spain into a pimp. Heck, Spain was a jerk back then, not a pimp. And despite what the haters may say, he did not prefer Veneziano over Romano. It's been stated in canon that he loved them equally, and when he came back from the dead to visit Veneziano he came back for Romano as well, making the tsundere cry. Think of him as a very loose grandfather: he's questionable but he knows that he's doing bad things and doesn't want the grandsons to do the same thing. Writers making the nations humans likes to make the Roman Empire a grandfather with mafia ties.

No personal information has been given, but most people use the name _**Romulus,**_ after the creator of Rome _(according to legend, of course)_.

**[****GERMANIA****]** – The guy that had all those German grandchildren who represents the Germanic tribes of the European region. Personality wise, we know nothing about him past that he's a man of few words and is one hell of a brutal warrior that spreads coerce vibes. He's the grandfather of anyone German in the cast _(notably Germany, Prussia and Holy Rome, though any other German speaker can apply here…I think)_, and the reason why he's representing the tribes is because at the time the Roman Empire completely took over the continent, and the tribes are just people who don't like living under complete Roman rule.

What's really something in these types of stories is the history between the Roman Empire and Germania. During the BC era, Germania was the best friend and the body guard of the Roman Empire, and they fell apart the AD era. What's even more terrifying is the fact that Germania was the one who delivered the fatal blow, and died soon afterward. Fanfiction writers can go _**nuts**_ with this.

Not too many fanfictions that I've read that included the Roman Empire included or even _**talked about**_ Germania, but the ones that I've heard of included Veneziano realizing that Germania killed his grandfather and trying to seek revenge, realizing that in doing so he was going to have to kill Germany _(repeating history and whatnot)_ and having the relationship between the Roman Empire and Germania almost exactly like Germany and Italy's relationship in the present _(only the Roman Empire can handle himself, mind you)_. What most people do is paste together Germania's personality from all the German-speaking nations and throw them all together to make a character. You may want to do that, but trend carefully.

OK, what I'm going to say here is something that I don't think anyone has ever said before, and for the most part it isn't going to gather much support. But then again, people believed that Tobi was Madara back when the whole Tobi = Obito theory was so popular so I may end up being right about this. OK, here goes: you know how Germania supposedly died after killing the Roman Empire? The thing is, nations usually die out when their countries are overthrown or dissolved _(hence Germania killing Rome is a Hetalia parallel to the fact that the Roman Empire was thrown over by Germanic tribes)_. The other thing is, Germania is a strange guy for he represents the Germanic tribes or the very region of Germania itself. I went on the Wiki page and realized that Germanic tribes basically are groups of people that speak the German dialect, and it said on the page that modern Germanic tribes are basically the guys who speak a language similar to the ancient German dialect _(hell, we English speakers are part of this Germanic tribe)_. So if you really wanted to, you _**"could"**_ make the argument that Germany himself is not Holy Rome at all, and is in fact a downgraded version of Germania after everyone became their own nation. But then again, you don't have to. It's a weird thought that I had.

No personal information has been given, but most people use the name _**Legolas**_ because he looks like the elf from the Lord of the Rings _(you know, Orlando Bloom's starring role?)_.

You could make the argument that China can count for this category of ancient nations, since he's perhaps as old as they are, but for now no one really made that claim and post him as one of the modern nations. But you're going to have to accept the fact that China is most likely the only surviving ancient out in the modern time. However, I don't think that China had actually interacted with these other nations, so don't make him that old and wise. Still, you have to admit that somehow these nations made the world as it is today.

**/=+=/**

**Now that all of the nations as of now have been covered, now's the time for tips to write certain genres of fan fictions. I'm sure that a lot of you already know how to write a humor fic, and others know how to write drama. So I'm just going to repeat what a lot of people already know so that other people will know how to follow in your footsteps. Or at least generate better fan fiction. Whatever works, right?**


	14. How to Push Five Chapters Easily

**CHAPTER XIII – Planning a Long Fic**

Everyone knows how to plan and write a fic, har de har this chapter is a waste of time. Is it? If you've done this before, yes this is a waste of your time. But for those of you who are thinking that they have, I call a long fan fiction anything that spans at least more than three chapters. Many starters usually begin with a One-Shot, and usually expand to at least three or four chapters…five at the most. Here I'm going to give you the process I use for writing something that could go from 10 chapters to, heck, 100? I'll reference my fan fictions a lot in this chapter, but please be noted that you don't _**have**_ to read them. That would be useless propaganda anyway, and besides why read something benign like mine and not go ahead and read something like, say, _Seven Little Killers?_

**[NOTE: **_**If your 100+ chapter fan fiction is nothing more than a whole collection of One-Shots, all you have to remember is that each One-Shot should have an underlying theme **__(even if it's just a slice-of-life fic)__** and please direct yourself to much better fan fiction.**_**]**

**~ Getting Your Plot On ~**

Anything can be considered as a plot. The thing is that you need a good breakdown of the plot. Who're the protagonists, antagonists, guys-in-the-middle, etc? Those are usually easy to do and can be done by simply thinking about the plot in hand. Then again, how can you stretch a plot past five chapters? That's when I bring down what I usually do.

**Get One Good Scene In Your Head** – By that, I mean get inspired. Think of one character in your head and try to get the biggest awesome scene you can in your head _(it can be your OC, if you wish)_. For example, when I was writing Holy Roman Empire, the scene that I started out with was Italy and Germany dangling from the cliff. For Persona Powers Hetalia, it was Lovino spinning in the air breaking a tarot card and summoning a Persona. Just because the scene may end up being the most pointless thing ever, all it's supposed to do is get you riled up to paste everything together so that you can write this deliciously epic scene.

The one thing I may want to warn you is that if you end up writing a rated M fic, you can completely skip this section and be settled with a One-Shot…unless you're writing a relationship fic or one of those dark rape fics, in which case, go ahead and keep reading!

**Build the Plot Out of Your Scene** – Again, the scene that you made can be complete and utter crap, but if you really want it, you can make an entire plot out of it. Again, that's what I did for Holy Roman Empire. In fact, you can even abandon the scene that you were planning out and make a completely different story plot out of it. What makes this so much fun is that any scene that you get in your head, you can make it fit any genre that you wish to write. Let me place up an example.

**[**_**Scene:**_ Prussia is running in the depths of the woods.**]**

**Genre: ****Romance**** –** He had told someone he loved them / someone he wasn't expecting told him that they loved him.

**Genre: ****Horror**– There's a murderer right behind him. Bonus points if he's holding Germany's head the entire time, even more bonus points if it _**is**_ Germany.

**Genre: ****Comedy**** – **Prussia's running away because a prank is just placed in motion.

**Genre: ****Adventure**** –** His adventure had just begun, and he's going to head to the capital.

**Genre: ****Drama**** – **He's one of the survivors of something massive that took over the nations / he's a witness to a terrible crime.

**Genre: ****Angst**** – **This is right after he was told that he was no longer a nation, and he's trying to get away from Prussia.

**Genre: ****Supernatural**** – **He's going to bump into fairies one of these days…either that or he's going to see the ghost of Old Man Fritz soon.

Now, this is completely off the top of my head, but you'd be surprised on how one small scene can generate so many plot sequences. You're not going to actually go into too much detail with them at this point. Instead, you're just running your brain on certain ideas.

**Choose the Genre** – You can mix up genres, of course. **Drama** and **Angst** seems to love being hand in hand, as well as **Hurt/Comfort** and **Romance**. If you're working off the top, maybe he's a survivor of a massive attack or something because he is no longer a nation and it only affects nations _(in that case, factor in that his ally will most likely be Hong Kong)_ and he's feeling a twang of fear because Russia's definitely up there. Either that or you can stay more in character and say that he's feeling guilty that he couldn't defend his brother Germany…_**or**_ a love interest _(if you want some romance in there…you can never have too much romance)_. The process here is going to bring up the conflict, something that runs long chapters. The bigger, the better, so bring up a notebook…or the Notepad option on your computer.

**Fill in the Plot Holes** – Time to add details! Add in who the protagonist would be _(Prussia)_, the antagonist _(Nazi Germany)_, and the supporting cast _(Hong Kong and the micronations)_. Push them into the conflict and sum up what these inserts end up doing to the plot. Taking the above examples:

_**It's the anniversary of Prussia losing his status and he's moping a bit about it, though he's totally hiding it. His brother Germany is a little troubled by it and is worried that he'll get roaringly drunk and not come home like the last time, so he drags him to the next meeting in his home country. Prussia thinks about trying to smuggle Spain and France out after the meeting so that they can all go drunk, so he accepts the offer and willingly goes with Germany.**_

_**At the meeting, he sits in the back and watches as everyone debates and does their job in the meeting, and he flashes back to his good old days as being a kingdom and Old Man Fritz. He ends up falling asleep, but is awakened by sounds of screaming. He looks up and realizes that Germany has fallen under England's spell and was now being horribly embarrassed in front of all the other nations. Unfortunately, it ends up bringing out Nazi Germany and he starts a massive killing spree. Unable to raise a hand against his brother and unarmed, Prussia realizes that the best thing to do is to retreat and regroup. He tries to bring Italy with him, but he refuses, thinking that he can talk Germany out of it. He's forced to flee the building alone, hearing a familiar scream of pain behind him.**_

_**He runs through the woods alone for a minute and tries to gather his thoughts, touching into his inner soldier and bringing out a plan of attack. He's about to make a move back to the building when an undead Russia attacks him, pipe in hand and whispering strange words as he tries to swing at him. Prussia tries to fend him off but is saved by Hong Kong and Molossia, and the three of them flee when Russia is knocked down. Prussia follows the two of them to a small camp, where he realizes that all of the micronations have gathered together to stay alive, under the watchful eye of Hong Kong (the strongest man in the group).**_

_**During their first night, while the others are sleeping, Prussia learns from Hong Kong that no one survived the attack by Germany, and through a strange spell cast by Nazi Germany everyone had been reanimated to be his slaves. Hong Kong also adds with a smirk that he was able to get all of the micronations out of there before any of them could notice. Prussia thinks to himself, knowing that the Nazi Regime was very interested in black magic during their reign, but never actually thought that it would have an effect on his brother. He assumes night watch and thinks about how he's going to face his brother.**_

_**A few days pass (filler chapters to many) and he warms up to the micronations, illuminating how he can actually be a perfect father figure by paralleling himself with how he raised Germany back in the day. However, he still can't bring himself to raise a hand against him, no matter what anyone else says. After a berating from Molossia, Prussia admits that after the wars he didn't want his brother to suffer more than what he should be. It's then that Nazi Germany finds them and attacks with his army, and all of them barely survive. During recovery, Prussia makes the decision to fight his brother to save him. The group realizes that they're missing Wy, and when she's found she's with a cured nation (of choice…of course not Germany). It turns out that she was bleeding and that the nation accidentally ingested it, curing them.**_

_**By thought, it's revealed that the spell that Nazi Germany had cast was a blood spell, and that anything that had his blood in them would become his slave. The only way to cure it is to have them ingest the blood of a nation that wasn't infected. Ladonia reflects that the thought of it was rather revolting, but it will have to do. Hong Kong wonders if they can use this process to help Germany, and with that Prussia makes an internal pledge that isn't revealed.**_

_**A few more days pass and soon the group is able to cure a few more nations. A gigantic revolution is charged against Nazi Germany, who is prepared with powers of his own. He throws a surprise attack on them and the final battle begins. Prussia duels his brother while being berated with him saying "big brother" and breaking his pride slowly. Soon, Prussia is completely mentally destroyed and Nazi Germany stabs him. However, that was just how Prussia planned it. He forces his bloody arm into Nazi Germany's mouth and he ingests the majority of his blood (curing all the other nations), but he dies of blood loss. His final words to his brother are "you're ready, brother…you're ready to walk without me…"**_

_**The epilogue reveals that Prussia is in heaven, and he had joined with his friend Fritz. The final words of the fic will be "we have some catching up to do."**_

Don't ask. It seems to make sense to me. See what the above ends up doing to you _(you could be less lamer than me)_. The best part about this type of plot is that you can sneak in a relationship with whatever pairing you so wish with Prussia. If the fandom really begs for it, you can place an epilogue that saves Prussia _(say that he reincarnated into another nation…see his chapter to see into what)_ and brings the whole thing into a light-hearted note.

**~ Chapter Division ~**

In a One-Shot, you have to place a whole beginning, middle and end in as many words as need be in as many words as you need. If you try doing that in a plus-size fanfic, well…it may sum up some points if you need to, but it may end up making it feel rather choppy. The process has to end up flowing like an actual book, and for the most part that's how people would like it…if people actually read…whatever.

**CHAPTER ONE: Introduction**** – **_The introduction of the protagonists, maybe the antagonists, and a brief description of the situation. If an OC is in the first chapter, a brief description of their appearance is placed here. They can appear later if you wish. Here, you're not quite introducing the conflict just yet. Instead, you're placing emphasis on the characterization of your protagonist, and relationships between them and anyone else in the room _(place great emphasis on relationship with antagonist for future tension builder)_. The chapter may end with a simple action_ (like moving to another location, say, from Germany's house to the meeting hall) _or a simple foreshadowing of the upcoming conflict _(England wanting revenge on something Germany did / a shadowed Nazi Germany whispering something in German).

**CHAPTER TWO – FOUR: Arising Conflict** – _Most people can do this in one chapter. Beginners usually do it in two. In these chapters, they usually go deeper into characterization of the protagonist and with any supporting cast member if need be. If any of the supporting cast ends up playing second-in-command, they usually get a half-chapter, full chapter if he's that important. The main emphasis about these chapters, however, is the introduction of the conflict, the big story, if need be _(say, chapters two and three are just Prussia talking and annoying Austria and Hungary, which may play into the story, or even him seeing the micronations and being interested in Seborga and whatnot. Chapter Four has the actual spell)_. The end of the last chapter of this sequence is the conflict being either hammered in or the starting action that arises the conflict ends _(end of Chapter Four, Prussia hearing Italy's scream).

**CHAPTER FIVE: Reactions?** – _Whatever happened in the last chapter caused quite a freaking whammy, let's say that. Usually, there's a whole chapter that is nothing more than the protagonist gathering his thoughts on what the hell is going on. The bigger the conflict, the longer the chapter. 1000 words usually work in this chapter, and it may include internal dialogue. They may start interacting with the rest of the supporting cast if they didn't have the chance of doing so, and first impressions should all be done at this time. The end usually has a beginning resolve to try taking down the conflict _(Prussia begins to plan his attack on his brother for the first time.)

**CHAPTER SIX – WHENEVER: The Road Trip** – _This doesn't HAVE to mean an actual trip. For your multi-chapter fic, this is going to be half of the meat of the story. Here, you're pursing the conflict with the conclusion that you made the last chapter while creating characterization of the protagonist and the supporting cast _(and maybe the antagonist, which would be some great tension builders)_. This usually has small conflicts and some arguments and revelations that usually don't matter at that point. Usually this section introduces "support arcs", which is nothing more than the conflicts of a supporting character that the protagonist learns. They usually don't affect the plot unless they are directly tied to it, but they're not resolved in this part. This can go as long as you want until you think you wrapped up everything to hit the next arc. Just so you know, this is the last chance to introduce any other character without too much ridicule. Add anyone later and people will start thinking that you're losing ideas…unless the real antagonist is hidden._

**CHAPTER HOLY CRAP + NOT AGAIN: The Twist**** – **_This basically ruins the mood of the last arc. If it's all happy, this chapter gets all angsty. If it's all sad, this gets even sadder. For some reason, this chapter(s) never seems to be happier than the filler beforehand. Whatever the case, this chapter _(or maybe two)_ changes what the protagonist was planning in the first place. There may be more angst, there may be more hope. Whatever the case is, this basically means that everything it about to wind down to a conclusion. Because of how important these chapters are, you can stretch them into two if need be _(in this case, drinking pure blood neutralizes the spell, and Prussia makes his vow).

**CHAPTER TAKE-A-BREATH – A FEW MORE BREATHS: Winding Down** – _With all the answers somewhat answered in the last chapter, this is the second half of the filler segment. All the characters have finished or are nearly finishing a maturation of their character. The protagonist is usually finished growing and instead these chapters show the audience just how much he's grown. They might show off some surprises that they wouldn't pull off in the first filler arc _(Prussia being a mature soldier more often)_. There may be some more angsting in case the shock chapter really rubbed its vital regions in their faces. Bonus angst if they just revealed the true antagonist, and bonus whine points if the antagonist is a love interest. If you can garner sympathy points for your protagonist at this point, then you're really writing a good fic. If you can garner sympathy points for your __antagonist__, then you have good reason to smile._

**CHAPTER FINAL+: Final Confrontation** – _It all goes down to this. Protagonist VS Antagonist. No one needs to state that this is going to be a highlight of this fic. It can be in the form of confrontation or the world's biggest fight ever, but whatever happens, the conflict will be resolved. Last minute plot twists are thrown around galore, but don't over use them or else your readers will get highly confused…unless you __**WANT**__ that. This is the final impression you want on readers, so feel free to go all out on this. If there is fighting, people will die _(ie. PRUSSIA)_. Once this is over, it's over. The resolution chapter usually ends FINAL+ and the entire story _(Prussia meeting Fritz again).

**EPILOGUE: Not Satisfied Yet?** – _Ending too sad for you? Readers keep nagging you about an open plot hole that you forgot to fill up? Maybe you want a happy ending for the sob fest you wrote down? That's when the epilogue comes in. You don't necessarily have to have one if you rounded out your ending quite nicely, and why not? Keep a man dead if need be _(in this case, Prussia would be reincarnated into East Germany or Kaliningrad).

And that's usually the process for a long fanfic…at least the ones that I've been seeing. You can paste a sequel if need be, but in that case you better mention that it is a sequel _**somewhere**_, or else you'll get a whole bunch of people lost. Without too much filler you'll probably hit seven chapters total. Get extremely high up, and you'll push the 20 mark in no time. Just remember to check grammar and spelling, and for some reason _(this isn't too common, but I've seen it)_, **the enter button is your friend.** Don't bunch up everything together or else it will be impossible to read.

**/=+=/**

**This is practically all you need to start off your first fan fiction, but perhaps you've been hearing of some other forms of Hetalia that you "quite" don't understand. The first one that I barely covered was something called **_**Nyotalia.**_** That's going to be the next chapter. But for now, happy writing~**


	15. From Men to Women: Nyotalia

**CHAPTER XIV - Nyotalia**

So by now you've probably heard of something called _Nyotalia_ hovering around in the fandom. For those of you who don't quite understand it, Nyotalia is basically the same story of Hetalia, only everyone's gender is reversed. So instead of this gigantic world of Yaoi…would it be the gigantic world of Yuri? I dunno, but let's cover the basics here. Himaruya actually made these versions, but he didn't make all of them. Here's a quick list of what versions he did:

**Axis and Allies**

**Spain**

**South Italy**

**Hungary**

**Liechtenstein **

**Taiwan **

**Canada **

**Sweden **

**Seychelles**

**Prussia**

**Austria**

**Ukraine**

**Belarus**

**Wy**

**Belgium**

**Sealand**

**Hong Kong**

**Vietnam**

**South Korea**

Any other version that you have seen online is a fanmade version of those characters. While you can look online and see that these characters have female versions, a lot of people use them as replacements for their male counterparts in case they're a little _squeamish_ about the whole Yaoi thing as of late. However, one thing they forget to get at here is that they always seem to write the female version as an exact copy of their other form, personality and all. That is technically incorrect, as Himaruya had given some of them personalities and heck, human names. I'll list what I know of them here, personality wise. If you don't see someone here, then all I know is that they're different in appearance alone.

**[****NYOTALIA****]** – This is the female counterpart of _**Italy Veneziano.**_ The reason why I'm doing this segment of the chapters is because she is radically different from her male counterpart. She apparently "lives for love", extremely emotional, and can kick someone's ass when angered _(that's a big thing, cause apparently Veneziano is scared of her…whoop)_. She's a lot braver than Veneziano, and heck, may be a better country version than her male version. Nyotalia is accident-prone and prefers pizza over pasta _(le gasp)_, though she may still rely on Nyoitsu _(explained later)_ for help. Many people call her _**Felice **_or _**Felicia,**_ and Japanese people call her _**Itako.**_ Himaruya likes the name _**Alice,**_ though _**Daisy**_ can be used as well. A full name people seem to use is _**Feliciana Daisy Vargas**_, but I'm not one to start judging here.

Likewise, her sister South Italy has a whole bunch of human names. Japanese fans like calling her _**Katarina Vargas**_. Western fandom got a little lazy and named her _**Lovina**_ instead. Himaruya and I personally like the name _**Chiara **__(pronounced "Key-ARE-ah" in Italy)_. Sounds badass, eh? She's also referred to as "Miss Romana", showing that she may be the respected type _(again, le gasp)._

**[****NYOITSU****] – **This is the female counterpart of _**Germany.**_ She looks like Germany with his hair down, but has a slim body and Ukraine's boobs, I swear to god. They make all of us jealous. She's rather similar to Germany in terms of personality, but she worries a hell lot more often and can come off as a brilliant mother figure. If you don't include the boobs at all, Nyoitsu may be mistaken for a man. Many people use the name _**Louise**_ or _**Luise,**_ the Japanese call her _**Doiko**_ or _**Dokuko,**_ and Himaruya likes the name _**Monica**__ (__**Monika**__ is how the Germans spell it)_. She's the awkward female, and again, her boobs make people jealous.

**[****NICHIKO****] – **This is the female counterpart of _**Japan.**_ She's a Yamato Nadeshiko character _(ideal Japanese woman: kind of like how many people imagined how women would be back then only they'll be able to defend the household if Mr. Samurai Husband was away)_ with complicated feelings with America _(America x Japan shippers rejoice)_. She may be friends with Nyoigi. Many people call her _**Sakura Honda**_, and Himaruya jokes that if he gave her a name, it would end up being something cute like _**Ponko**_ or _**Mameko.**_ Unlike the other characters, she doesn't have an official military outfit and is always in a kimono. What's rather interesting about her is that she used to have long hair, cutting it after she opened her boarders in an attempt to gather friends. Fun, ain't it?

**[****NYOMERIKA****] **– This is the female counterpart of _**America.**_ What's interesting about her is that she doesn't have glasses or "Nantucket" hair and likes to expose her midriff _(American female stereotype FTW)_. She likes hot dogs instead of hamburgers _(LOL)_ and loves to carry around a baseball bat. The Japanese call her _**Emily Jones**_ but English speakers use the name _**Amelia**_ instead. Shortening her title end up with a name all by itself: _**Meriko, Rika**_ or _**Meri.**_

**[****NYOIGI****]** – This is the female counterpart of _**England.**_ She has the glasses instead of Ameirca _(probably stole them)_. She's elegant with a punk side and seems to like dressing up in maid dresses _(run away from France, my pretty! RUUUUUN!)_. Himaruya seems to like the name _**Rosa**_, but Japanese fans give her the name _**Alice,**_ while English speakers use _**Elizabeta**_ or _**Victoria.**_

**[****NYOANCE****]** – This is the female counterpart of _**France.**_ Not much is known about her except for the fact that she is quite the snob _(aren't they all)_ and may be a fashion designer. Many writers give her the name _**Françoise Bonnefoy**_, though fans usually use the name _**Marianne**_ or _**Francine**_ in case you don't have a clue how to write that c symbol thingy.

**[****NYOSSIA****] – **This is the female counterpart of _**Russia.**_ She's different from Russia as she is more of a mother figure that is emotionally unstable _(more likely to be axe prone, actually)_. Her fanon name is _**Anya Braginskaya**_, but people like calling her _**Roshiko**_ instead.

**[****NYOHINA****] – **This is the female counterpart of _**China**__ (and no, I will not tolerate any "CHINA'S A DUDE?" jokes here)_. Her emotions aren't easily read and likes bun hairstyle. Her fanon name is _**Wang Chun-Yan**_, but people like to call her _**Nene**_ instead.

**[****NYONADA****]** – This is the female counterpart of _**Canada.**_ The only thing rather different of her is that her polar bear is named _**Kumarie**_, and is actually a lot more violent than Kumajirou. Himaruya seems to like the name _**Magurite (Meg)**_, but others call her _**Maddie**_ or _**Madeline.**_

**[****NYORUSSIA****] – **This is the female counterpart of _**Prussia.**_ She's almost the same as her male counterpart and seems to find her sister Germany cuter after meeting her when they were separated _(way to add fuel to the East Germany fire, Hima-papa)_. She's wild and strong, but is a lot more hard-working and never misses a day of training. Himaruya likes the name _**Julchen**_, which is actually _**Julia**_ with _**–chen**_ next to it. Others call her _**Maria,**_ and that's the more popular name people use.

There isn't much of a personality given to these women, judging from the fact that they're from an alternate universe and hence they just paste the personalities of their real selves onto these characters. While you could get away with that with some of these characters, others won't let that fly. Isn't it true that there are female stereotypes of nations as well as male ones? And isn't this a gigantic show of stereotypes? Well, ladies and gentleman _(yes, MAN. I'm pretty sure I'm only talking to women at this point)_…

**~ COMMON FEMALE STEREOTYPES **_(and more that I may find along the way)_

_**(These may be fake because I'm getting them from casual websites, so if you're from this said country please tell me if you know your stereotype at all so that I can correct this.)**_

**American Stereotypes** depict a woman as being a model figure who is ungodly shallow: materialistic, loving tans, blond, talking about nothing and gossiping for no reason, selfish and seemingly loves make-up with her inflated ego and her cursing tongue. Seeing as how a lot of you writers _(at least that the website is telling me that reads this)_ are American, you can skip this stereotype if you do so wish, though playing on it isn't so bad of an idea. Did I mention that Americans are cowboys that love guns?

**British Stereotypes** depict an ugly _(or plain)_ woman with bad teeth and usually stagger around in short skirts. Not great, but there is a study two years ago that said that British women had the biggest boobs in Europe. That'll give Germany something to think about ;D

**Austrian Stereotypes** apparently have Austrians mistaken for Germans, associated with mountaineering, The Sound of Music, the waltz, and Vienna. They're also apparently impatient and easily agitated. For some reason females where Dirndls _(traditional German dress)_ if they're not psychoanalyzing you to death.

**French Stereotypes** call them cowards _(like the Italians?)_ who are sexy all the time and are freaking snobs. They're arrogant and won't be afraid to swear _**especially **_when driving. Nevertheless, they love to be cooks, and will eat expensive crap when need be.

**German Stereotypes**__depict females as strict, dominant _(*wink wink*)_, bitchy females with their hair in tight buns and shouting orders in shrill dones. Recently, post-World War II Germans are used: polite and respectful, and mentioning the world "Nazi" causes epileptic fits. When relaxing, females have pigtails or braids wearing dirndls and carrying as much beer as possible. Even more recently, people seem to paste the words _**mad scientist**_ to this.

**Italian Stereotypes**…well, you know this one. They're painters, sculptors, freaking artists who eat everything and talk freaking loudly. If talking about Italians, everyone apparently goes to Sicily to show off that. And did I mention that Sicily is the home ground of the Mafia? Italian women are freaking _**bombshells**_ and are hot as hell. In fighting games, Italian women kick freaking ass while being suave doing it.

**Spanish Stereotypes** are hot-blooded to the point of not doing anything, dance to flamenco and take a lot of siestas _(hey, look at that)_, always participate in bullfights, and have a lot of pride. If you're not a matador, you're a fencer or pirate, and foreigners keep thinking that they're Mexican or something. Best stereotype ever? All Spaniards want The Spanish Inquisition back. A popular UK stereotype is that all Spanish women are rude.

**Russian Stereotypes** tend to go both ways for this. She's either rough and tough, extremely poor with thick accents and completely unsexy who binge drinks vodka, or she's a freaking bombshell who's submissive and sexy as hell when drunk. Yes, fits the American women stereotype, eh? What's weirder is that another stereotype is that they will marry any man both for money and to get the hell out of the country of Russia _(bonus stereotype points if they're heading to America)_.

**Chinese** and **Japanese** **Stereotypes** are usually the same, I believe. They're all mysterious and prone to hide emotions, and are usually proper young women that act accordingly. Both are oddly pegged as prostitutes or mail-order brides, and that they apparently never seem to age until they hit menopause, until they which age considerably and become sage-like. Weird, eh?

**~ JUST TO WORK IT ALL IN ~**

Some writers usually use Nyotalia as a way to get around their Yaoi-phobia _(usually, as far as I'm concerned)_ while technically saying that they support the pairing. Others use it as a major source of parody, like turning the guys into girls and whatnot. Everyone seems to like doing so and those seem to be the main ways to show off this side of the canon. But another way that I actually want to see is something that, again, humon from deviantart hinted at a while back. Yes, Nyotalia exists in a totally different realm from the other canon, but what she did was have them exist in the same plane as both a _**"brother"**_ and _**"sister"**_ of that said country. For example, _**Brother and Sister America**_. Whatever works, I guess. But then again, work on what you want to use. I'll update this as Nyotalia does as well.

**/=+=/**

**Next chapter, I'm going to cover the other realms in Hetalia, such as Nekotalia and Mochitalia. Oh, and before I go, I forgot to mention that the story that I came up with off the top of my head last chapter is up for adoption. Work on it if you wish…just send me a link so that I can reference you~**


	16. Doctor Who's Alternate Realities

**CHAPTER XV – More Freaking Realms?**

Yes, there are multiple realms that have these nations in different forms. No, I am not going to make a **Doctor Who** joke no matter how many times you try to bribe me…ok, fine: The 11th Doctor made the mistake of going to one of the realms and met with England, and has made a vow never to go there ever again. Happy? Good, moving on.

These multiple realms are basically equivalent of multiple worlds: America comes in so many forms, and yet not really. Now I know what you're thinking: are you going to cover the various fangames that are running wild in the Hetalia universe as an alternate realm? Technically, no. That's not part of the reality schemes. That will be the next chapter. Here, I'm going to have a little fun listing down what I know about these realms.

**~ So Many Freaking Realms ~**

**Mochitalia** is basically all of the nations shaped as mochi _(a Japanese snack that consists of a type of filling wrapped in rice paper. The filling can be red bean paste all the way to ice cream)_, though most people call them "blobs". All of them can be separated in appearance by what they have for a face. Like a mochi, they're soft and rather squishy to the touch _(*squeal*)_, and the only nation that has encountered and owned them is Estonia. They can actually speak languages and have personalities similar to their respective nations, even though they live side-by-side by their said nation. They're mascots for the Kitayume site, and are adorable as such. They're really different in terms of appearance, so to truly get a glimpse of them you should Google their images or go onto a picture website…if SOPA doesn't ban you from doing so.

What I should bring up here is Mochi!merica, the one that started it all. Estonia found him one day and he decided to let it live with him. What is actually rather interesting is that he's the only one that has a power: shapeshift. He can shapeshift in whatever form he wants, from a horse to a box, and this can be abused to Estonia's content. Mochi!merica is rather jealous of the other mochis Estonia owns, and makes fun of them as such. Then there's Mochi!liechtenstein, who Estonia almost owned before Mochi!switzerland shot him away…as usual. Another fun thing to mention is Mochi!germany. He's square shaped to represent his sturdiness as a country, but I secretly think he's a piece of tofu trying to fit in :D

**Nekotalia** is all the nations in cat formation. There really isn't anything different from the real one as all the nations have the same personalities as their cats, but what's interesting is that the anime episodes state that some of these cat personifications are actually owned by said nations, like Russia and the Siberian breed known as neko!Russia. What's rather interesting about this realm is that some of the cats are their own breed instead of a differently colored cat. For your sake _(and those of cat lovers)_, I'm going to name these breeds as I know them.

**England** – Scottish fold

**France** – Most likely a Persian

**Russia** – Siberian breed with a stalker Belarus cat

**Ukraine **– Exotic Shorthair, but it has a weird "boing" sound every time she walks

**North Italy** – Light-brown tabby cat

**South Italy – **Similar to North Italy

**Japan** – Black and white bobtail

**Austria** – Longs to be a house cat

**Monaco** – Possibly a Persian as well

Like Mochitalia, this is crossed over into the real Hetalia world, and fan fictions can go nuts with this. Usually it has something along the lines of a nation finding a cat on the side and adopting it, a nation turning into a cat and being mistaken as a cat by another nation, and so on and so forth. There's a doujinshi on YouTube named "Gattiino nante iwasenai" which is a perfect example of how nekotalia can be intersected in the real world.

**Darktalia** is right what the tin says it is: an alternate reality in which all the nations are messed up as shit. This was created by the fans in response to a whole bunch of dark and horrible historical events that indeed existed in Hetalia canon, such as the time Japan attacked China and the mention of a whole bunch of war in the show. The thing is that, while the actual canon censored most of the fighting to that of comedy, Darktalia looks at it, says _**"screw you"**_, and adds all the blood that it needs. Think of this as Hetalia if it was based more on historical canon. In fan fiction, don't be surprised if World War II is used to the billionth degree, and do not start cringing like a nutjob the minute the Holocaust is put in great detail. Think about it this way: anything historical-referenced that has the genre **Drama**, **Angst**, **Hurt/Comfort**, and **Suspense** is part of Darktalia. Expect the cute characters to be complete Yanderes and Germany to be freaking Nazi-esque. In this realm, expect Russia to fit in right at home. Bonus confusion points if Russia ends up being the normal one in Darktalia.

**Zombietalia** is a new reality that's on the rise. Again, it's what's right on the tin: all the nations are zombies. This can be played either for laughs or for seriousness: extreme bonus points if this is how the apocalypse is pulled out. It's more shown through pictures instead of fan fictions _(I didn't quite see any zombie fan fics)_ so if anyone's seen a zombie fan fic then pass it over and it'll be part of this.

**/=+=/**

**FANFICTION INDEX**

"**Neko to Human" by Dogsrule**


	17. The Brilliant Mindbabies of RPG Maker

**CHAPTER XVI – Fan Games FTW**

More than likely, you've seen a Hetalia fangame at least _**once**_ during the course of your fandom. It's on YouTube subbed by SotetAG. The Singing Maiden is writing an official novel version of it on this site. Heck, _**everyone's**_ writing about it once. I even wrote it once: the first fan fiction that I've written in the Hetalia franchise in fact. I'm going to give everyone a bit of a summary of the story of each one as far as my knowledge without giving too much away and then give my personal opinion of these games _(though they will be more analytical than judgmental)_.

**/=+=/**

**RomaHeta** _(Romancing Hetalia, for short)_ is basically where this whole craze began. It all starts with Japan making a machine that can bring 2D characters into the 3D world and going into a test run with it. What ends up happening is that it sucks all the characters into a virtual world, separated into two groups _(the Allies and the Axis, LOL)_. It all begins with them playing what they think is a video game, no harm done, each fighting for their own respective sides and going on their merry business. And then it all goes crap from there. See, the person with Japan's identity in the game is the main enemy known as the ERROR, and the real Japan had been able to stay in the real world trying desperately to get them out. What's worse is that there's this random virus running around, making whoever is infected believe that this was their real home, and will fight to keep it that way.

A few scenes happen here and there until it becomes clear that the ERROR was going to make sure all of the nations that fell in _**stay**_ in, so Japan uses the machine to get into the 2D world and try to help the others as best they can. After a few scenes of fighting and a lot of memorable events, it turns out that Canada is infected by the virusand openly fights them. In the end, Japan and South Korea fight China, Shinatty and a Vocaloid spinoff named Mika and win. Mika, seeing that China is in danger, grabs Japan and self-destructs to protect her master. Unfortunately she accidentally blew up the station that they were filming the RomaHeta series in, killing everyone inside except for the nations who had survived with amnesia concerning the game. With no one else knowing what else happens in the game, the series was unfortunately canceled to preserve the beauty of the story before it gets corrupted by the higher executives.

No no no, that's not what actually happened _(though it would make sense, eh?)_. The real thing is that RomaHeta started around the time that Hetalia was starting to get popular in Japan. Unfortunately, it got _**so**_ awesome that people actually started complaining about the fact that it was so popular, so much so than the actual show itself. So to keep the integrity of the show together, the creator decided that they were going to cease more videos of RomaHeta so that the real show can be enjoyed. To this day, nothing else has been said about it, and it only kicked off the big trend of awesomeness that was the fangame.

Why was RomaHeta so memorable, you ask? _**Because it made the Italy brothers freaking badass**_. I am not going to touch in on this because you're going to have to see the awesomeness for yourself, but I haven't been this weirded out since I saw a picture of a Cracked!Italy pulling a katana out of his flag post _(Romano, Prussia and Germany were not amused)_.

**/=+=/**

**HetaOni** started a little later than RomaHeta, but it continues on to this day because the plot is basically a mindfuck in itself. Think Inception mixed with Doctor Who meets Puella Magi Madoka Magica _(watch it and you'll see what I mean)_. That's this game. To place this as simply as I can without blowing your brains out, the story is basically a whole bunch of nations in a haunted sci-fi mansion filled with aliens. It starts out fitting the horror-genre quite well, all of the nations being chased by some random alien and Japan being attacked once or twice. What makes this even more horror-filled was that Italy was so OOC _(out of character)_ the entire time that a lot of people who watched it at first _(all you YouTubers)_ were wondering if Italy was in fact a bad guy in this. That made a few of you cry.

That's when the Doctor Who information comes in. It turns out that Italy was OOC because he's been looping the same few hours during the time before this game started. The first time they came in, everyone was killed by the alien trying to save Italy's life. In desperation, he convinces the alien to send them back to the beginning of the time loop so that he can try to save them. Unfortunately, no one believes him because, what a surprise, it's just "scared Italy". So then Italy makes a promise to himself: he has to fake a smile during all of these loops so that he alone will find away to get everyone out of the mansion alive. However, that loop he started ended up revealing that there are more versions of the alien than before. To this day, no one really has a definitive answer of how many loops Italy went through, but the guess can go up as thirty or even seventy. Oh, and Holy Rome makes an appearance a few videos in. Because of the earthquake, the game is on hiatus.

**((WARNING! EVERYTHING THAT WILL BE MENTIONED FOR THE REST OF THE HETAONI SERIES IS MY HEADCANON. SPOILERS WILL FOLLOW. IF YOU'RE PURELY CURIUOS, YOU CAN TAKE A LOOK. OTHERWISE, JUMP TO HETAQUEST UNDERNEATH.))**

Isn't it odd, though, that the other aliens only showed up during the second loop? That comes to my headcanon: those aliens are the nations who have died in a previous timeloop. Especially that second timeloop, when Italy's the only casualty. Look at that one alien that killed him. I'm sorry, an alien that muscular and dense has to either be Germany or Russia, and I'm betting my chips that it's Germany. Yes, I'm saying that the Germany that died in Loop One trying to save Italy in fact _**killed**_ Italy in Loop Two. The only reason I can figure out was that the aliens are thinking that they're still human, and that the nations of that time loop are in fact the aliens, stuck in a loop trying to protect themselves when in fact they're killing themselves in a different version. And since Holy Rome seems to show up rather late and out of nowhere except for when Italy was near death, I want to come to the conclusion that the first main alien is in fact Holy Rome, or at least a demented version of him who wants to be one with Italy when he lost him during secession. Bonus points if he wanted to kill everyone just so that Italy can come crying back to him. OOC Holy Rome, but then again not really as is he wanted to expand as a nation, so…

**EDIT:** Oh, and here's the better part. You know how HetaOni was based off an old RPG Maker game known as Ao Oni _(the same game with a bit simpler content)?_ Well, in the recent version of the game [6, I believe], it turns out that when your friends die in that game, they get turned into monsters and chase you around like the other demon that chased you around. You can distinguish them by their hair. So HAH!

**/=+=/**

**HetaQuest** is a fantasy-based fangame that stars Italy Veneziano and America. They're in a library looking for a book called "the Atmosphere", and a woman gives them a book they think they're talking about. What ends up happening was that they get sucked into the book into a fantasy realm and they have to play along with the realm's rules in order to get home. What's rather interesting is that they fell into the world the time right after their alternate version died by the hands of that world's Belarus. With that on their minds, they meet the souls of their human counterparts and are now forced to work with them and masquerade as them until they can go home. What separates this game from the others is that they use the human names a lot more often _(like Ludwig instead of Germany)_, and is used to separate the country with their human counterparts. Italy and America are the only ones that are referred to by their country titles.

If writing a fan fic about this, keep in mind how Italy and America both handled their situation. Italy took a longer time to grasp the fact that he was playing as someone, and as such he would frequently stumble between two names until he got it a few moments in. America, on the other hand, grasped it rather quickly and played with it instantaneously; the thing with him though is that he didn't want to lie to his other self's brother Matthew so he told the truth and Matthew didn't believe him. As such the consequences aren't entirely his fault as the game goes on. Unlike the first two this is still updating rather frequently so you can expect updates.

**/=+=/**

**HetaHazard** is basically, for lack of a better word, Resident Evil mixed with Maximum Ride. It's a fairly new game that is about all the nations that have fallen into an underground lab underneath an old meeting hall and they're trying to get out while avoiding zombies and Lickers and stuff. It dives right into the action so I can't reveal much without saying a few spoilers, but I can say something that will get you intrigued to look: **NAZI ZOMBIES.** Oh, and someone's probably looking for immortality but that's for later. Hopefully, they're not trying to look into the movie continuity because the Resident Evil live action movies started sucking D:

**/=+=/**

**Tales of Hetalia** is a strange exception to these because it's created by an American instead of a Japanese _(Sailorearth1o on YouTube)_ and is a combination of Hetalia and the Japanese-popular Tales series _(though so far it's only Tales series in artes)_. The story goes that there are eight judges that protected the world of Rukassia from the evil demons that attacked it, and then left to the world of Gaia. Supposedly that means that it will have to be the Allied Forces and the Axis Powers being these judges right? Well, yes, though this is during World War II, so they're not going to like holding hands and blasting demons off this fictional planet _(though Germany clearly realizes that this will have to do for now)_. To further complicate things, the Allies have taken a shine to a fellow demon named Lilette, whom the demons really want for some reason. That's all I know of the story, so you're going to have to look on YouTube to see this.

**/=+=/**

**And that's all for Hetalia canon meat. I guess that means that we're going to have to actually go into writing fanfiction…great, that means I have to lecture…**


	18. Welcome to Gakuen Hetalia!

**CHAPTER XVII – Welcome to Gakuen Hetalia~!**

This is the trend in Hetalia canon that spawned an alternate reality _**and**_ a video game, so it ends up being its own chapter here. "Gakuen" is Japanese for "school", meaning that this is the alternate universe of all the nations as teenagers in a high school! The whole trend started off when Himaruya started creating a fangame that has the nations in a high school _(that's oddly enough supposedly in NYC)_. The main character is the newly introduces Seychelles _(a popular tourist destination, mind you)_ and trying to live through the first day while being targeted by France and England for things that actually cause her to have a massive hatedom _(getting in the way of FrUk shipping, they claim)_. With that being said, everyone wanted to write this at least once _(cause who else doesn't want to write about badass nations in a high school?)_ and there's so much to work on in this.

_**[[NOTE: THIS IS SORELY FOR THE GAKUEN HETALIA, AS OF THE NATIONS ARE NATIONS WHILE ATTENDING SCHOOL. If the nations are human beings attending school, play it as you would a normal AU School fic and use the beginning chapters for references.]]**_

**~ Uniforms for the Win? ~**

This topic is rather odd because of the fact that there are multiple different versions of it. The main version is the one that most people had seen: the men have blue blazers and what looks like American private school uniforms, complete with blazers and dress shoes. The women have red skirts but the same shirt and even the same tie. Not that different, eh?

What's weird is that there have been artwork for different versions of the school uniform depending on what class you are in. In terms of the European and American class, it's the same as above. When it comes to the Asia class, however, they have the traditional Japanese uniforms. Everyone knows them: the sailor uniforms and the jackets without the ties.

The African version _(at least the female version)_ is more khaki colored and deals with a sleeveless vest. It would seem to format more as a camouflage outfit than a traditional school uniform.

While there are multiple versions of this uniform, official canon art of Gakuen Hetalia is everyone in the European version of the uniform. Then again, the only Asian nations that are there in canon are China and Japan, and Seychelles is the only African nation that appears at all. Most people just refer to the European outfits, but I think it's nice to mention that there are other options.

**~ So What Are We Learning? ~**

What, an anime school actually teaching us something? According to Word of God, yes it does. Despite how big it is, the only people in it are nations _(and states and providences, if you want to bring those up as well)_. From what I can gather, the courses focus on nation-making classes like making a coat of arms and flag to how to make reasonable laws. But if you're going to make the nations human characters _(as all fan fiction writers that usually write in this realm usually do)_, then deal with normal high school things like sciences and foreign language.

**~ Layout of the School ~**

This is a rich man's school. This is a school of nations, as a matter of fact. Think about a school like, say, Ouran High School Host Club. The place is utterly gorgeous and filled with rich things. The windows reach over their heads, the hallways are freaking huge despite the fact that they never get crowded, the doors are all ornate, and the floors are of the upmost marble. What else do you expect of a nation school?

There are images on Google and similar sites that show the school from the outside, and screenclips of the inside of the school, including an indoor garden, a sculpting class and an auditorium. Past that, the classes inside range from the Japanese version _(mainly desks with shoe racks behind the class)_, the Western version _(desks with posters all over the place)_ or the university look _(DESKS IN AN AUDITORIUM…__**EVERYWHERE YOU LOOK)**_. Other than that, the school has a bit of a private-school-in-America look to it. Look up **"Gakuen Hetalia PSP"** on YouTube; you don't even need to watch what's going on. All you need is a background, but you're free to add what you wish. Just no roller coasters, please. America may own the place, but he has no grounds to make it a HQ. It's implied that there's a basement for the magic artes club, but that can totally be up to you.

A few feet away from the school are the dormitories where all the classmates reside in when they're not in class. The inside of the dorm rooms are never seen, but I would assume that it would be similar to that of a hotel room. That too is up to your imagination.

Many people like to call the place **World Academy.**

**~ Daily School Life ~**

The school seems to work like a high school system, everyone having the same classes but at different times. But you can also state that it's run like a college: a few classes a day and hence a few hours to have on their own. But seeing as how most high school fan fictions don't focus on the actual classes, this can be left up to interpretation.

Like other high schools, they have their own clubs. The one the canon loves to focus on is the newspaper club, the one that works like a school newspaper. There are a billion other clubs out there in the school, but no one really thinks that the clubs are worthy of their funding. One of them is a _"siesta club"_, another is an _"I'm Awesome club"_, and then there's the _"Gourmet club"_. There's also the familiar ones like _"music club"_ and _"sculpting club"_ and I think football teams, but I'm not really sure. Most girls like to joke that there's a host club running around somewhere.

People are free to talk with each other between classes, and there are a hell of a lot of places for someone to go and talk to other people. The scenery is just lovely.

Everyone knows school life, especially if you're going to do it from a girl's perspective: boys, boys, make-up, boys, and wanting to murder the gym teacher from blocking the way of Fabio Germany. OK, not really, not all girls swoon over men. But it's become _**way**_ too common to do the opposite! Let me explain. There are two common ways to start off a female character that I've seen in fan fiction:

**She's Having a Secret Crush on a Person-** _"Oh, he is so dreamy. I have dreams about him at night and he takes me out…oh, if only we weren't so totally different, with him being a quarterback of the football club and I'm just a…nobody."_

**She "Doesn't" Have a Secret Crush on a Person-** _"Ho bullshit. The guy is __not__ cute at all. He's a total jerk! He steals money from his brother, talks with his mouth full and is a total doucebag! Though after seeing him with that little kid, I…"_

_[[This can apply to men too, if you're focusing on the uke side.]]_

That's basically the starting point of all female fan fiction. I'm not saying that it's bad, for there are totally different things that you can do to spice up the usual. It's just that everyone's seen it before and if it follows the same path as a usual shojo fic it's a bit of a turn off. A bit. If your female lead has a defining character trait that isn't counted as a Mary Sue, then you'll be fine. And yes, clumsiness is a Mary Sue trait. But then again, don't we all use ukes as the focus of our stories and not females? If you do, please refer to the OC chapters to work on a character.

**~ All Japanese Teenagers Have to Save the World! ~**

Every anime in the world seems to state that everyone starts saving the world around the high school years, all while wearing mini-skirts and being the subject for mass shipping with your second-in-command or the love interest while fighting off tentacle monsters. Either that or **CARD GAMES ON MOTORCYCLES!**

Whatever the case may be, this part of Gakuen Hetalia is actually somewhat rare. I've written something like this as well, and I'll place it in the index just because of the filler. The filler is the Hetalia school life, just so you know.

**/=+=/**

**FANFICTION INDEX:**

"**Persona Powers Hetalia" by Mitsuki Horenake **_**(aim for the filler)**_

**/=+=/**

**I basically covered what I wanted to cover at this point, so if you guys want me to talk about something that I might've forgotten or if you want me to talk about how to write a certain genre, then feel free to review. I accept anonymous reviews, so people with no accounts can post as well.**


	19. A Bit More Details on Plot Development

**CHAPTER XVIII – Plot Problem?**

_**(requested by Zelda12342)**_

**This is a continuation of what I was talking about in Chapter 13, so most of this may end up being repeated information with more details.**

By now, you're all digging through and getting ready to start your fanfics. But the only problem at this point is the plot. That's the one that creates the tension. That's the one that makes readers into massive fans. And if the plot is really good, it can actually make your fan fiction career. Yes, I say it like it's a serious business, but heck running the brain helps to increase brain power. I should know, that ended up being Holy Roman Empire~

This process may be a little easier for most people instead of the one mentioned in Chapter 13, so experiment to see which process is easier for you, the writer.

_**How to Plan**_

**Start with a Genre**** – **That's usual, really. But this is when you're start thinking about the common things associated with the genre. This is going to be something that you can pull off from books and movies that you've been in contact with. Most people start with _**Romance**_ and _**Drama**_, and those are usually where everyone excels at. The ones that really stand out, however, either have _**Romance**_ as a subgenre _(meaning it's not the big focus)_ or vaguely hinted toward the middle of the first filler chapters.

**EX:** _**Fantasy**_

**Run with the Usual** – We all know about the genres. What do you usually see in media that's written in this? This is going to help you write out the story just a little bit. I'm not saying that this is going to end up being your final story. This is your planning stage. Basically, you're bringing out all the ends that are out there in the genre's hair and weeding out which ones you're going to cut. Sounds weird, I know, but let's run with that for now. The main plot you're running with will come later.

**EX:** Fantasy = **Fairy Tales,**_ usually meaning something like talking animals, magical powers, and a godmother sent to rescue the day because a damsel in distress is in dire need of a prince._

**PLOT TWISTS!**** – **Now we start cutting what we don't want and adding what we do. This is usually where we start creating and assigning characters, but no names will be given. And since this is going to be a fan fiction, what's going to be who? This can be done either for all seriousness or for pure laughs, whether it be _**Drama**_ or _**Comedy.**_ And you think I'm kidding. What you add as a plot twist may end up being the driving force behind your story, so don't worry if you end up staying here forever.

**EX:**_Will be a ripoff of Cinderella, complete with god mother and evil family. But instead of that, the main character will be a male servant sold to them and it'll be a shounen ai between him and a commander in the army. Germany x Italy is going to be the main pairing, with a secondary Prussia x Hungary in the side. The god mother is Britannia Angel England (XD)._

It may help for the plot twists if you want to include something such as forbidden relationships, usually because they're nations or because they're both of the same sex. This would usually be present in America because we are split 50/50 on whether or not we like gay people at all, but in Europe they're ore of a 80/20 or a 60/40 or a we-like-gay-people-more-than-you kind of thing. Whatever works.

**Point of View** – Usually referred to as "POV", it's basically deciding on whose point of view you're going to talk about the characters and the story. It's recommended that you work with whatever you're comfortable with. People usually focus on using two of them, though there are more:

**1****st**** Person** – _A character is talking about the story through their eyes. When talking in this point of view, this allows people to read his mind and see what he is thinking, as well as what he assumes other people are thinking. The main source of tension in times like this is that the main character/narrator may not be right._

**3****rd**** Person – **_An omniscient narrator is talking about all the events that are going on through all the characters' eyes. Usually the narrator focuses on the main character, rarely deviating from anyone else unless it's needed to add tension or explain someone else's actions. In this mode, you'd usually read the mind of the main character and maybe a few other characters, but the mind reading is either to a minimum or none at all. 3__rd__ Person narration doesn't have any bias toward any character, so don't start describing Mary Sues and their "awesomeness"._

You're free to use whichever one you want, and in that case you can in fact switch POVs if you so wish. The only problem here is that it usually confuses the reader and may annoy them into opting out, so proceed with caution and tell the audience if you're going to do so. It's not really recommended, though.

**EX:** _3__rd__ Person, focusing on Italy (Feliciano)_

**Flesh Out Characters**** – **Characters that stand out are usually the ones that make head canons for all the fellow readers and garners them either newly founded respect or adoration. Good protagonists usually consist of those who have limits and will not be afraid to let out their rage if they need be _(though not that much, or else they end up turning rather annoying)_ or have a different mindset from other people, making them hard to understand. Good antagonists are either extremely badass in what they do or their actions are justified, from trying to save someone through evil actions to sincerely believing that they're doing the right thing. These guys usually realize that what the protagonist thinks is right in the same sense too, but if you want a massive fight then you can just opt for the badass thing. Please refer to Chapters 8 and 9 for information on how to flesh out OCs, and Chapters 1 – 7 on the main cast of characters.

**EX:** _Feliciano is a bought servant for the evil step sisters and has been suppressed for so long that he has no back bone at all. He loves men instead of women, but even though that isn't accepted he wants the world to accept him for what he is. Arthur, the god mother of Elizabeta, is angered at Feliciano for breaking the status quo, which is what he represents, and lies to her under the notion that Feliciano is on the same "wicked" level as the evil step family, and hence doesn't deserve happiness like they do in the end, just because he doesn't love women._

**Spell Out Your Plot** – Paste up everything from the beginning into this one section, and you're going to end up having a plot in your hand. You can either work with it or end up having the strangest plot in your hands that you're going to scrap anyway. Take a good look and see if it's something worth ditching.

_**~ Final Plot Example**___

**Elizabeta is a young woman being cruelly treated by the evil family, but she sings and wishes for happiness nonetheless. The only friend she has are her animal friends and a bought servant named Feliciano, who was jealous on how beautiful she looked. He had been found in an attacked village when he was young by the king, in charge of the army at the time. He befriended the youngest prince, Ludwig, and was raised as his servant. A few years later, he was bought by the evil family because the heir to the throne Gilbert **_**(at the age of 14)**_** needed the money and thought that it was a good idea. The minute they were separated, Feliciano realized that there was a strange connection between the two of them, but that was when he was separated.**

**As the story goes on, Elizabeta and Feliciano are visited by the fairy godmother Arthur, who was going to prepare Elizabeta for the upcoming ball that her family had been visited to. Feliciano asked if he was going as well, upon Arthur laughs and says that only women are going to dance at the ball. Feliciano leaves disappointed, but understanding of the situation.**

**The days go on, and Ludwig finally finds Feliciano. They catch up on old times when Feliciano insists that he is fine with his new home. Ludwig is a little disappointed, but is glad that he was happy. That was when Feliciano develops a small crush on him, something that Arthur finds out and gets rather peeved about, "for that is not the status quo: boys should not love other boys". And because he doesn't fit the pure, innocent image that he is obliged to help, he comes to the conclusion that Feliciano should not be happy for he doesn't deserve it. He tells Elizabeta that he wants to take the prince away from her, and she plots against him.**

**A few filler chapters pass by where Elizabeta tries her best to ruin his chances to talk to Ludwig because Arthur says that Ludwig was the messenger, before Arthur takes everything into his own hands. He personally visits Feliciano and torments him about the fact that what he was is not acceptable. Feliciano mans up and tells Arthur that he can't change what he is, but is secretly emotionally traumatized by what he had said. He quietly cries that night, which Arthur happens to see while checking on Elizabeta.**

**The night of the ball, Elizabeta and Feliciano watch as the evil family goes off to the ball, and then Feliciano watches as Elizabeta is blessed by Arthur to go to the ball as well. Having him alone now, and being unable to convince him that what he is doing is wrong, Arthur decides to use his magic to force the "evil" out of Feliciano's heart so that he can start loving women. However, he instead sees the purity and kindness of Feliciano and that his emotions are nothing more than targeted toward Ludwig in the same way a woman would love a man. Arthur immediately becomes confused, because this meant that Feliciano was the person that should be justified and have a happy ending: pure, kind, and innocent, however the fact that he loves a man is the only thing that's keeping him from being perfect.**

**Once he's done seeing the truth, he knows that what he is will never be accepted by society, so Arthur offers Feliciano an alternative: he can use his magic to turn him into a woman and lead him to the dance. If he can get Ludwig to return his feelings for him and kiss him before midnight, Feliciano will remain a woman and will be socially accepted for who he is. However, if he is not kissed before that time, he will turn back into a man and will take the consequences of his love for another man. Feliciano wants to stay a man because of his pride **_**(enforced by Ludwig, the general)**_** and wants nothing more than to dance with Ludwig, not be loved by him. But again, still emotionally scarred from before, he takes the offer and turns to a woman.**

**At the party, Feliciano stays in the back, wondering if Ludwig would notice her. Suddenly, everyone else seems to want to dance with her, something that makes her rather nervous. Finally, she and Ludwig dance on the floor, something that Feliciano quickly takes to heart. From the corner of her eye, she can see that Elizabeta had found Gilbert and the both of them had fallen in love. Feliciano turned back to Ludwig, who seems infatuated with who she was, and feels happy that she is starting to have his affection as well. However, the need to keep his real identity and not hide any secrets from him start to win out, and Feliciano runs out of the ball room.**

**Outside the room and into the gardens, Feliciano mentally debates whether his happiness is more important than his identity when Ludwig arrives. He knew all along that she was Feliciano, and was actively confused on why he was in the body of a woman. She quickly tells him everything, unable to lie to him, and states that she has no idea what she wants. Upon Ludwig's urging, she decides that she wants Ludwig to love her as a man, not as a façade to save humiliation, and knows that can't be true. She decides to wait until the spell breaks so that Ludwig can see the truth and then take the first ship out of the kingdom to see if true happiness is out there. Ludwig grabs her and refuses to let her go until midnight, which comes all too soon. He watches as Feliciano turns back to being a man before finally kissing him, stopping his thinking process. In the end, they both part with a smile, and wonder if that too was a bit of their pride…the willing to sacrifice everything, even honor, for happiness.**

**/=+=/**

Not too hard, eh? Oh, and this story is either up for adoption or my mini-project, if you guys want me to write this.


	20. Accidentally Ordered Them Online, Huh?

**CHAPTER XVIV – How to Run Your Own Robot Slavehouse AKA The Manual Fanfiction**

_**(suggested by CelticGirl7 and Otaku)**_

Every Hetalia fangirl in the world should of at least hear of a fan fiction writer named LolliDictator. If not, you heard about her here. Here's her story in a nutshell _(as far as I know)_: she was just like the many readers here, joining the fandom on August 11th, 2008. After two years of wondering what to write _(or massive procrastination, you never really know)_, she decided to write her first fan fiction, which was published on March 22nd, 2010. That was the infamous **IVAN BRAGINSKI** manual, telling the reader how to care for their own running Russian unit on the off chance it landed on the doorstep of a lucky reader _(think __Absolute Boyfriend__, if you will)_. After releasing the **YONG SOO IM** manual, history was made. On January 10th, 2011, fan fiction writer Italiangurlinamessedupworld _(long name, I know)_ published the first chapter of her story **Where'd That Manual Go?**, in which her character Delilah _(Deli, if you want nicknames)_ accidentally orders the entire set of Hetalia nuts to her house. It was around that time that other people started jumping onto the bandwagon _(and yes, I am included as well)_, soon becoming something of a cult classic.

That's the history in a nutshell, but what does that usually mean for you? Planning on joining a cult classic? Or are you having no idea what other people are writing at all? Well, I've been reading a few of them so that I can work on my own, so let's just go down on what you should know. First off, this can only be done accurately if you read any of LolliDictator's manual fan fictions that are on her page. You're going to notice them cause they're in CAPITAL LETTERS: User Guide and Manual, so they shouldn't be missed at all. Everything's spelled out, so you shouldn't miss much. But let's start off.

**~ What was Changed with the Updates ~**

**The Word "Брат"** – If you hadn't realized it yet, it's Russian for the word _'brother'_. In the beginning, screaming this word would instantly make Russia go into a tizzy and panic himself awake, to which they can operate them. Of course, it's supposed to mean that you're Belarus for half a second. The updates basically changed it to just saying _'brother'_, saving the need to use the Copy feature or harass the Symbols button on your Word processors until you spell it.

**Dere-Dere Mode** – A few fan fictions had mentioned England in a form known as "dere-dere" mode. Japanese fans already know what this means, but in this case it has been rewritten to "Loving" mode. So any references to "Dere-Dere" in fact means "Loving", just so you know.

**Germany's Last Name** – He doesn't actually have a manual, but he does get mentioned in a lot of fan fictions with Prussia running around. His last name is mentioned to be Beilschmidt, the same as Prussia to mention that they were at least brothers at some point. Nowadays, his surname is "Kaltherzig", to symbolize his difference from Prussia.

**~ The Common Types in The Cult ~**

If you had read any of the fan fiction in this cult series, then you'd probably realized that there's a strange pattern in all of them. I fell victim to this as well, don't ask, and after I list them all down you're going to realize that there really was a pattern after all. Don't be afraid to use these _(really, don't)_, but if you want to be different then try to avoid doing these.

**The Main Character is an Author Avatar-lookalike.** It will always be a woman of either middle school or high school age. Despite that, for some reason she's living alone in her house because her parents are either away on foreign business or are dead. If she has any type of siblings at all, they're either gone as well or were the ones that sent the units to her. Rarely do they actually have a part in the story, and even rarer if they're a secondary character. Her name will either be the same as the actual author, a nickname of said author, or is at least an awesome name. Despite that, they're all otakus by trade and know exactly what they're going into…at first.

**Parents Must've Won the Lottery At Some Point.** The house that she's living in will be a mansion, or at the very least very large. Heck, they're going to have to be in a large location with all the nation units that they're going to have to end up housing. Yet despite the fact that the amount of people living in the house, food and money is never a big issue. Getting a job is just for the sake of getting someone into society, and yet if the family was rich there's no servants anywhere. The focus has to be on the main character, after all!

**Why Did I Click On It?** She will always order the Hetalia units by accident just because she wanted to get rid of a pop-up ad that was in front of a forum site that she was in. While this may technically be incorrect because modern sites usually block pop-up ads by default, they usually come up and in the process of getting rid of it she will end up ordering either one unit or all of them. They will always come three days after clicking on it, and after reading the first manual she will make a joke concerning said character. The company is always **Flying Mint Bunny Corporations,** and is not a local delivery company.

**Slice of Life, Kids~** Nothing totally major happens during the story. They come in small chapters, and usually work out like you're watching episodes per chapter: one thing happens, it gets resolved, and something there carries up to the next day. For some reason, count all of the characters to stay to their stereotype. There's not too much seriousness as manual stories always seem to be in the same humor genre as the actual canon.

**Showing Preferences, Aren't You?** The first unit that comes to the house is usually Russia, Prussia, England or Canada. If it's not one of them, they're usually next.

**Too Lazy to Check It Out** – When it comes to working with a new unit, expect quotes from the actual manual fan fiction. Bonus points if they actually bold the title.

**Too Jumpy to Actually Wait** – If the country doesn't have a said manual but the writer desperately wants to write about them, the main character is suddenly sent this unit with the request to be the test dummy of this new unit, being asked to help them write the manual for the character for massive distribution. This is usually dealt with when it comes to both Germany and Italy Romano.

**Just Go With What Works?** – Everyone seems to love waking up the units the same way. For Russia, they scream "brother". For Korea, they play the CD that comes with the box. For Italy, they boil water to "make pasta". For Prussia, the dig the boxes out for Gilbird. For England, it's playing "Saving Grace". Apparently no one bothers to order China.

**/=+=/**

Past that, there's not much to explain about manual fan fictions other than the fact that there're a good excuse to be an author insert. While I'm not saying that all of them are, it's one of the topics that you can actually get away with something like that.


	21. A Noble First Impression

**CHAPTER XX – Grabbing the Attention in a Tweet AKA The Beginning Summary**

_**(requested by One-Eyed Lady)**_

The summary is a hell lot more important than you might think. Think about it: your story could be freaking awesome, but if what you're pushing off as a first impression doesn't impress anyone, no one is going to read it. So what do you do about it? Well, seeing as how this is an art in itself, I'm going to tell you what I usually do to write them. For the examples, I'm going to go with my story Holy Roman Empire. It's finished, so I can go through all my examples without too many spoilers. Besides, it's a quick 22 chapter read anyway.

**~ Nice Listing of Ideas ~**

**Think of It As a Tweet** – Only place in the world to get people interested, and you only have 253 letters and spaces to impress people. State only what's important!

**Summarize **_**(the first half of) **_**Chapter One** – When someone clicks on the story, they're obviously going to see the first chapter of it. However, you don't want to completely spoil the first chapter, especially if you're going to only have a One-Shot. If you're aiming for a multi-chapter, it'd be a great idea to talk about the first chapter, just to get people interested. _**Ex. **__Germany finds something rather interesting during a normal cleaning session. However, this is nothing like he had seen before. For some reason, he has an old push broom._ **(Replace this with "underwear" if you're aiming toward the manga.)**

**Hint Toward The Plot** – This is only going to work with a multi-chapter fic, because the reason why there are multiple chapters is so that we can explain an absurdly long plot, da? Go around toward the beginning of it, vaguely reference the antagonist if you want to get a bit of mystery in there, and whatever you do, _**avoid mentioning plot twists.**_ That's a given, of course. _**Ex.**__ Italy wanted nothing more than to see Holy Rome again, after all these years of suffering. Then one day, he finally did._

**Mention the Worlds You're In** – Every fan fiction reader will automatically assume that they're reading a fan fic that is set in the Hetalia canon world. If you're going to do this world, then you don't have to mark this at all. If you're going to do any of the other realms _(such as Mochitalia, Nekotalia and whatnot)_, you better mention it in the summary. The only exception to this rule is Darktalia, for this is only Hetalia with seriousness in it. All you have to do is add the word **Drama** and/or mention anything historical in the summary and you're fine.

**Try Not To Mention Pairings** – There is a reason why there is the option to mention two characters underneath the summary box. While it's there just for categorization purposes, it's also there to save the precious 253 letters that you have left. On the off chance that there are multiple pairings in the story, only mention the fact that there are multiple pairings and try not to name all of them. That way, people come in and get curious on what pairing you may have in the story. They only know one, of course: for those are the two characters in the bottom part. On the off chance that the two mentioned characters are just friends and it's mainly a friend fic, don't mention the pairings that may be in it. It's **hinting toward the plot**, of course ;D

**Nyotalia Characters?** – Some people usually replace characters in the canon with their nyotalia counterparts. While I don't like personally doing so, if you're going to do this then you better mention who's growing boobs or losing their vital regions and stuff like that. _**Ex.**__ Germany remembers something about the past…the only reason why she grew up as a man. Fem!Germany_ **(You can write "contains fem!Germany", but those are nine letters that you're going to be wasting, of course.)**

**OC Debut!** – Is there a chance that you're having an OC in this story? It's fine to mention that it's in there in the story, but all you have to do is say "OC fic". Anymore of that and you're burning precious letters that you can use for plots.

**Quotes Gain Interest** – This is kind of a mixed bag. If you combine this with hinting toward the plot, then you may be able to write a great summary. On the off chance that you're only going to use quotes, use quotes that hint toward the plot. The darker, the better…apparently. _**Ex.**__ "I've been waiting for you for so long, Holy Rome…where are you?" "I'm here now. Please stop crying." "But…he's not him…I'm him…"_

**Sequels Get Mentioned** – There's probably not a good chance that you're going to write a sequel, but on the off chance that you do, then mention it in the beginning. It's as simple as saying _**"Sequel to **__**Such-and-Such**__**"**_ and stuff like that. If it's part of a trilogy, you can either say the sequel to the second part of the story or better yet mention it on your author page. That usually works.

**Crossovers?** – Crossovers don't have to be mentioned in the summary, since there is a section in the area where you can state which two sections can be intertwined. If you really want to, you can mention who's in what genre, but that's really pushing it and real fans will know what exactly you're pulling out of which. Besides, crossovers are for the pros. _**Ex.**__ England's magic spells somehow opened to another world, run with swords who could talk…and yet at the same time unlocked a secret to the past…_ **(Thumbs up if you know what series I'm crossovering with ;D)**

**There's a Reason Why It's Rated M** – The rating in a fan fiction is definitely something that you have to get your head wrapped around, because some people can only read something below a K. But people know what to expect when it comes to a T or a K+. The thing this really brings up is when you're talking about Rated M. M can count for Yaoi _(I mean the lemon part)_, but people rate it M for other reasons…like rape, mass murder, torture, all that crazy stuff. If you don't leave a small warning on what to expect, everyone expects an M fic to be pure Yaoi. Don't say I warned you.

**Song Fics Need Notice!** – With the whole SOPA thing going around, going with a Song Fic is rather dangerous because it may technically be copyright. But on the off chance that you end up doing so, you're better off naming the fan fic by the song title and mentioning it to be a song fan fic during the author notes before the story. Besides, the song title may be epic but what if you really don't want people to know that the song you're talking about is from the Backstreet Boys _(which, by the way, I'm still a great fan of)_? Oh, speaking of which.

**AUTHOR NOTES CAN SAVE YOU** – Summaries are there to give a first impression who wants to read your fan fic. Author notes are there to talk about certain things, such as songs and translations. Basically, author notes explain what the summary cannot. It doesn't mean have the author notes take up all the weight.

**Don't Mention the n00b Status** – That's for the author notes. You can mention that it's your first fan fiction, but don't apologize for it. Just say "first fic" or something like that and you're technically done. People know how to handle a person who placed their work out for the first time. You'll be pushing up high numbers in no time.


	22. Believe in the Heart of the Cards

**CHAPTER XXI – Reading the Deck a Little TOOOO Deep**

_**(requested by 18katrina and whereami2012)**_

What exactly is Card!verse, anyway? Isn't it an alternate dimension and shouldn't it be mixed with the dimension chapter? Weeeeeeelll…no, not really. The thing is, it's one of those universes that isn't really explored much in detail, whether or not it's fan fiction or even simple art. What is it, really? Well, it's mainly some Hetalia characters assigned to be the King, Queen and Jack of the four suits out of the English deck of cards. Nothing too unique, I'll tell you that much. Unless you want me to dissect all of the cards so that I give them too much symbolism and end up scaring you about the cardverse.

I guess that's what you want me to do. Awesome, let's do it.

By the way, I'll name the symbolism of the card before naming who they are. See if the setting fits at all.

**~ Symbols of the Kings ~**

**King of Spades, The Highest Initiate** – This is the symbol of the ultimate, to the point where the birthday associated with it is New Year's. The King of Spades symbolize the human that he is the embodiment of everything: wisdom, energy, strength, all that crap. The only problem here is that his problem is, oddly enough, self-doubt. They'll have all this power to do anything and yet they'll have no idea how to use it. Once they do find out how to do so, they will be the best leader in the entire world, able to lead whoever they want to, no problems asked. The King of Spades is _**America.**_

**King of Diamonds, Understanding of Values** – This man is endowed with wisdom and power, and is generally very giving. He'll be born into royalty and hence he will have a noble upbringing and thought process no matter what. Heck, think of him as the loving king that usually is part of your party in an RPG. If you don't get that part, he'll usually be greedy or something like that. He may be a gambler because he has a lot of money and hence has nothing to lose. Was he ever so poor? No, not really. Awesome, don't you think? The King of Diamonds is _**France.**_

**King of Clubs, Maturity in Knowledge** – He's a quick thinker, creative, and keen with learning about life. Emotional idealists, they will most likely have emotional disturbances or family problems and hence may be hampered in the creative section. Despite that, they're very loyal to their families, willing to make sacrifices to protect them. They're just as rich as the King of Diamonds, but unlike him he'll make his own money on his own terms. Even on a bad day, the King of Clubs will be intelligent and ken insight…he'll just be too curious for his own good. The King of Clubs is _**Russia.**_

**King of Hearts, Paternal Love** – This man deserves to be loved, despite the fact that he could be married to a nutjob _(referencing the Queen of Hearts here ;D)_. He is the most desirable person on this planet and utterly selfless: he will come to save you no matter what the cost, and if you don't thank him then he could literally not care. His aura is of peace and protection, and could be the best king in general, maybe even against Spades! The downside is that he may seem overbearing at first, but that's usually because he was met with major disappointments, and he doesn't want to be hurt again. Yet open him up like a blooming flower and he'll be the best friend you never had…or used to have…whatever. The King of Hearts is _**Germany.**_

**~ Queens to the Throne! ~**

**Queen of Spades, the Crown of Labor** – They can lead and direct just as much as the King can. They don't want to be second best: if they are, they're not going to like it. They have great leadership skills, after all! They are hard workers, a great metal balance, right judgments, and know their limits. Once they know where they belong, they'll stick to it and ride it to the top…though they may end up looking pushy. At the most, they're going to look more like a business man than anything else. The Queen of Spades is _**England.**_

**Queen of Diamonds, Domination in the World of Values** – The world's best philanthropist, next to even her king, for they know the true meaning of value. The only downside is that their kind nature is going to bring up a whole lot of hardships for those who want to take advantage of it. Because of that, she'll be constantly drained trying to keep up with everything and still be able to smile. Now that is true value over there. However, they are strong in character and still dependable despite the fact that they can get constantly drained, and may be the foil of a selfish being. The Queen of Diamonds is _**Liechtenstein.**_

**Queen of Clubs, Mentally Receptive** – She's probably going to be the smartest queen of the flock, for she wants nothing more than knowledge. Not wealth, though that may come around. She's going to be a hard worker who will not tolerate laziness from anyone else. The woman side of the queen will not know anything about the definition of _"submissive"_ and _"domestic"_, and will be more than happy to act like a real human being in the real world. The male side of the queen will have the world's craziest tempers. They both have a strange urge for personal love, but fortunately they are givers who may deserve it anyway. The Queen of Clubs is _**Hungary.**_

**Queen of Hearts, Family and Friends** – You could just ignore the following description and think that they're the one from Alice in Wonderland, but the real definition is a lot weirder. Whoever this person is…well, they are the ideal image of everything: grace, beauty, ideals, not to mention affection. The men in this category are sympathetic and ideal, creative in every aspect and downright understanding. The only downside is that this may end up getting to their heads and they may try to rub it in…though tell them that and they'll stop. They will run free in the art department. The Queen of Hearts is _**Japan.**_

**~ Just What IS a Jack, Anyway? ~**

**Jack of Spades, A Neophyte in Wisdom** – He is equipped with knowledge and training, and work because they love it and not just because of the paycheck. He has a great sense of honor embodied with his work, and he'll show it if he has to. They are charismatic and talented, great for being the leader of anything. The good version of him will end up with the traits of humility and modesty. The only problem is that he will try to protect himself a little too much, through secrecy and cunning work. Heck, some people may end up calling him a con man in the end. He may end up being misinterpreted and losing a bit of his close friends. The Jack of Spades is _**China.**_

**Jack of Diamonds, The Trader** – He is either materialistic, spiritual, or both. Mentally keen and clever, they will always try to find ways to get their work to pay off. He will end up in a productive profession that will run blissful in their profession. He'll be money conscious and will try to find ways not to spend, but heck they always have a way to get the money running to them. The Jack of Diamonds is _**Switzerland.**_

**Jack of Clubs, Mental Inspiration** – The card itself means _"card of memory"_, and this guy is going to remember a lot of stuff. He is the symbol of the future, showing just how much the world is evolving. He is seldom domestic, never clinging, and is not patient with vanity whatsoever. However, he is easily distracted and may end up forgetting to do something, leading him to be rather irresponsible. The main problem in his life is going to end up finding a way to show off his knowledge to the world. The Jack of Clubs is _**Austria.**_

**Jack of Hearts, Examples of Love** – The card is supposedly the middle of the _Life Cards_, and it shows. Many sacrifices are demanded from him – love, health, education, persona objectives – until the age of 18. The hardest lesson for him is impersonality, and there's a small chance he'll gain a martyr complex before he fully matures. He preaches love, believes in love, and follows it _(even though it's hard)_. The problem here is that he may have gained escapist thoughts when he was young and may end up not solving problems at all, but he is the embodiment of kindness: no grudges here, and like to see you better than before. The Jack of Hearts is _**Italy Veneziano.**_

**~ Oh, Speaking of Which ~**

**The Joker, A Law Unto Themselves** – Mysterious person you have found. Known as _the chameleon of the cards_, he has any identity and every identity. He has a lot of personal power, but is rather selfish _(more so than the rest of the cards)_, and will hide their goals with laughing at the fact that you have no idea what they're planning. He is unique and one heck of a mystery box, and the only problem is that he has the key to it and he ain't telling you anything. He can be noble and heroic in one moment, then a backstabber in the next. He has his own agenda, what do you want him to do? The Joker is _**Prussia.**_

**/=+=/**

OK, so fun moments aside, those are the Kings, Queens and Jacks of all four suits. But what about the other cast members? What about the numbers Ten to…Ace, I guess? Well, that is totally up to you to decide. I'm going to give you a small definition of what I had found on these cards underneath, and you're free to assign whoever you want to these. This may look like a lot of cards, but remember: OCs can run amok, there are 40 cards left to assign someone with, and _**there are at least 196 nations in the world, 63 already having a characterization.**_

**~ Beginning at NUMBER TEEEEEEEN ~**

**Ten of Spades, Glorification of Labor** – They will most likely work at home, for the house and their work are intermingled. They may be working at home, barraged with distractions and may be a little mad because of it! They are of good mind and judgment, and because of that they may be financially sound. They are talented, but the fact that they strive to multitask is the only reason why they may end up being beneath their real talent. Don't be too surprised if there is griping and if they show off as being rather aloof. Instead, they are great human beings that are complete workaholics to the point of being too busy to even sleep.

**Ten of Diamonds, Material Control** – The center of _Life Spread_, this is the best of the money cards. The people here usually lack spirituality and may end up worshiping money overall. But don't think karma is going to get to them: they're always protected no matter what the cost, so they're always going to have the freaking money. Whatever they own must show that they are rich, and depending on the character they may be a philanthropist or an Ebenezer Scrooge. One of the two, take your pick.

**Ten of Clubs, Mental Illumination** – This card symbolizes the emotional mind, so don't be surprised if whoever is this person ends up being highly spiritual. However, they're going to be rather suspicious of everyone else and demand loyalty from whoever is around them, mainly because they're actually insecure about themselves and want them to know that they have a meaning. But if you have the patience, the Ten of Clubs will be a great ally.

**Ten of Hearts, Love of Self** – They are the highest in their social organization. They are extremely emotional, and as a result they can be overwhelmed by a lot of relationships, but they can't hide from everyone. On a negative level, they may end up being the selfish second-in-command evil man and living alone to the end. They will not try going in a relationship that they even begin to doubt, which has the ups and downs of consequences, and who knows? They may be the protagonist.

**~ Nine Lords a Leaping…I think… ~**

**Nine of Spades, Spiritual Awareness** – These people have heightened awareness to…everything. Sensitive, idealist, unconventional…they're so aware of everything that it either creeps them out or fascinates them. Because of this, they're going to need a mentor figure to tell them what exactly is positive thinking. If not…they end up turning into psychos _(at least, that's my generalization of it)_. No matter what the form, they're going to have strong paternal love for those they care about, and that can _(again)_ either be creepy or fascinating. Let's just say that they think way too deep way too much for their own good.

**Nine of Diamonds, Generosity or Selfishness** – The people that are this card have no middle ground. They are either so kind and caring and futuristically rich that they're Tohru Honda in a few years, or they're so lonely and broody with no money in their pocket that they're post-game Cloud Strife. Despite that, they are posed for success no matter what happens, willing to protect other people but have enough common sense to back up if they're in trouble. The Nine of Diamonds is not a weak character, but let's just say that when they were young a family member took advantage of the nice behavior and made them their bitch. Maybe that's why they're so dominating afterwards.

**Nine of Clubs, Mental Control** – These people are warm and friendly, with a keen sense of obligation and will pay off debts if they have any. An "Adventurer Card", they will gamble for the sake of knowing what happens next and to tempt the curiosity held deep in their hearts. When this spirit touches anywhere in the explorer field, they will end up discovering _**something**_ that will make someone happy. The first 13 years for them is going to be pure hell for them _(harsh father, anyone?)_, but after their late teens they will be able to adopt a universal lifestyle and they will be complete.

**Nine of Hearts, Disappointment in Love** – They call this the _"Wish Card"_, but they might as well call it the _"Curse Card"_ because of what it's claiming for those cursed by it: they will have love; they will have money; but they are never going to last long. Because of this, the people here are usually very strong in personality to counter these effects, going so far as to try and make sacrifices to make sure that this doesn't happen again. Too bad people can try and take advantage of this, so the Nine of Hearts have to figure out what is important and what is not. This is usually done with money, for they will spend it if they think it's important _(or if someone eggs them to believe that it's important)_.

**~ The Number Eight Kinda Looks Like Glasses, Don't You Think? ~**

**Eight of Spades, Power in Work** – They are obligated to work in their jobs. Because of that, they're going to be the head in line to inherit anything, but at the cost of pushing people away so that they can concentrate on their work. Despite that, they have higher callings, even being called the _"Healers Card"_. They have enough wisdom and spiritual energy to reach their goals, though on the wrong side of things they may start claiming that they're big shots…which is annoying.

**Eight of Diamonds, Money as Power** – They need to be powerful in the material realm, and that is it. They may be a lot more money-pinching than Switzerland, as they know what to spend and where to spend it. They run independently from other people, taking care of what they need to as much as they can. Despite that, they are what I like to call the lancer of the deck: they can overcome every obstacle and fight any villain without worry. They serve their leaders faithfully, being a loyal ally.

**Eight of Clubs, Power of the Mind** – Psychics, anyone? Well, you can at least say that they're simple-minded when it comes to goals: once they have one, they run headfirst toward it. Oddly enough, they're protected from too much harm so expect them to do some stupid stuff and somehow come out of it alive…not well though, but that works. The problem here is that they shouldn't allow their simple-mindness to take over their lives filled with complicated people and stuff like that. They're knowledge nuts as well, but there's a good chance that if this is a fantasy story and psychics are involved…this dude's a goner.

**Eight of Hearts, Power in Love** – The Eight of Hearts want to dominate, but they will find their true calling in love and relationships…don't they all? Unfortunately, they have no idea how to handle their energy in it and end up being tired out so much earlier. Plus, they really want to find their one true love, making them blaze through other relationships till they find the one they want to be with. They will work hard for their money but they won't easily lose it. Their problems come from the fact that they need to wear the pants in the relationship and know that they're being loved instead of used.

**~ 777…7 ~**

**Seven of Spades, Victory in Materiality** – The Seven of Spades are powerful people with fast brains. Because of that, they'll worry about work a lot when they're not working at all. Unfortunately, they're going to start longing for awesomeness until they realized that they're awesome all on their own. They usually work quietly and secretly, so expect them to be spies or ninjas or something like that. For that, they have many friends but few loves _(for obvious reasons)_. Generosity is a strong point and willingness to serve. In business they are honest and reliable and in love they are generally faithful.

**Seven of Diamonds, Conflict Between Spirit and Matter** – What is up with diamonds and seduction? The card is literally the card of _"Wine, Women and Song"!_ Putting that aside, these people are associated with money, power and accomplishment. They're going to inherit a lot of things or marry into money, though the problem here is that their lives have cycles of at least five to seven years: from better to worse to better again. They may switch problems with the Nine of Hearts: money and love can't stay in the same place at the same time.

**Seven of Clubs, Inspired Knowledge** – They need proof and tangibility before they will share their opinions, though they can abandon a few of them. Because of this, they may be sinking in scandals and be frequently sick because of the scandals. They'll be worried about money _(despite the fact that they will always get it)_, but will only be satisfied once they are at the head of things. The only problem is that they have to stand on their own and try not to take too many risks, lest it's going to hurt their health. The good versions of them are going to have a great education.

**Seven of Hearts, Obstacles in Love** – They have charm and charisma…don't they all? They have the ability to sway opinions and can be the winning effort over doubt, but in the weirdest thing ever they are the extremes in love: extremely clingy to the point of murder, or a love martyr _(hence the card's title of the "Martyr Card")_. The women of Seven need encouragement to be themselves as they are going to be inclined to work with men just for the sake to have a good image with them. The men of Seven are usually travelers who waste their power because they don't want to do anything that serious. Because of the title of Martyr, they will be more than willing to die for anyone they care about, and odd enough…they're extremely emotional.

**~ Four Sixes in My Hand! ~**

**Six of Spades, The Law of Life** – This person is strong willed and determined, usually to the point of being downright stubborn. They are known for their karma value: they learn and teach it to others _(usually this starts at the age of six)_. They have so much potential but if they don't realize it they're going to fall apart and be a little demented. They are strictly just, to the point of probably being unfeeling. Out of all the cards, they're going to believe the most in eternal life.

**Six of Diamonds, Completion of Obligations** – This card symbolizes the need to understand value, and not money. Unlike most cards, they're going to have a hard time trying to get knowledge with all the obstacles jumping in their faces. Money is vital here, but unlike the other cards at all they're not going to have it rain out of the sky or come to them through normal hard work. Women have to make sure that they don't depend on others for money, while the men have to make sure that they don't marry for the sake of money. Their financial state is always going to be one or the other: rich or poor.

**Six of Clubs, The Messenger** – Their greatest gift is intuition…Sherlock intuition if you're really going to push it. They tend to be two sides of a coin: either extremely hardworking or lazy as heck, but no matter what they want peace of mind, sacrificing what they can to do so. They will worry about the progress of loved ones and doing less than what is expected of them. They're also gifted as well…whatever it is…is up to the user.

**Six of Hearts, Sacrifice for Love** – Known as the _"Christmas Card"_, they make a lot of money but will not hesitate to share it with others. They will be a true philanthropist, working for charities or any helpful organization. They will be happy and friendly, but for some reason they are never swept off their feet. They like stability, especially homefronts. They will do anything for the sake of love, though the only problem is that they may end up shoving themselves too far into others' lives.

**~ FIVE GOLDEN RIIIIIIIINGS ~**

**Five of Spades, Labor of Love** – They know that they need to change, but usually this is done for the sake of other people. They are never fickle or disloyal to anyone, and can love others immensely. Heck, they can be a love martyr if they want to, because the main cause of grief for these cards are going to be those who want to use this affection to their advantage. They love to travel and hate patterned lives, so they will try to avoid it as such.

**Five of Diamonds, Fluctuation in Finances** – These people are money conscious. If their grip is tightening with it, they're either stressed or something is happening to them. The main thing they have to focus on is creating their own path in life, and to make sure that they are not separated from reality. Plus, someone please help their self-confidence issues.

**Five of Clubs, Changes in Mental Attitude** – The person here is never satisfied with _**anything**_. Whether it is the pursuit of money or knowledge, whatever they got, they want to expand. They are travelers, and they _will_ travel no matter what. They will pursue whatever they want, but the problem here is that they may shy away from sturdiness of a set society…like family and something. Marriage especially is hard, for the Five of Clubs will always be suspicious of their partner. Apparently, knowledge is the only thing that will allow them enough mind space to start trusting people…kind of.

**Five of Hearts, Changing Affections** – These people want complete satisfaction with their lives, not really knowing that they have to earn it for it to last. They don't try to break barriers, they compromise them and work around it. The roads in their mind are never straight, but unfortunately they don't lead anywhere either. That may end up costing on their health. Oddly enough, the Five of Hearts is a lucky card, and the person associated with this may end up being extremely gifted…providing that they're kind to society, of course. Because that's always the debt.

**~ Four Fingers Can Actually Hide Your Face, You Know That? ~**

**Four of Spades, Peace Gained Through Work** – These people are fixed in their mindsets and are independent thinkers. As such, they're hard to convince. While that's good, it ends up making them financially troubled. They will not have enough money for long, and if they do it's not going to last. Because of this, they're going to try and get money for themselves, ending up looking quite greedy. They're only satisfied if they have enough money and are very emotional about it. If their loved ones can't adjust to the weakness of the Four of Spades, they'll adjust to them, with troubles soon to follow.

**Four of Diamonds, Concentration of Security** – They stress work a lot. They are protected if they work on it and push great efforts in doing so. If they don't do so, then they will be poor and on the streets…and they don't want that, no sirree. Despite them being work-centric, they hate restrictions and hence they may end up being horrible in relationships. Odd enough, they may end up being rather spiritual by heart. But no matter what, they are hard workers and they will always be like that.

**Four of Clubs, Concentrated Mental Work** – These people are the preppy nerds: they're so smart that they'll not tolerate dumbasses. They will literally bathe in knowledge, and the younger versions of these cards are going to try saying more than what they know. They will work wonders in the media or political workforces, for they will catch many details and perhaps have photographic memory. Count on any woman form to not be domestic at all.

**Four of Hearts, Protection in Relationships** – People with this card have a strong sense of justice and understanding, like a superhero. They are good judges, counselors and whatnot because of that, though if they wanted to they can act as well. Unfortunately, this means that they may be so powerful that they can rub it in people's faces, and no one likes that at all. If that happens, expect the happiness to fall and fall _**fast.**_ It only works if you give some of it back.

**~ The Four Members of the Trinity- Wait… ~**

**Three of Spades, Difficulty in Finding Solutions** – Whatever they work for is a sign that they're ready to give it their all; one lacking source will end with them losing everything. They don't trust doctors that much, and as such they will end up testing the drugs to see if they're worth it; because of that, it's safer for them to use herbals. They will constantly doubt themselves if they don't know what to do, but fortunately once they do make up their damn minds they're going to stick with it…until you push doubt back down and they'll panic once more.

**Three of Diamonds, Uncertainty in Money Conditions** – These people are positive, happy, and everything optimistic. The only problem is that they suffer the _"curse of the threes"_, meaning that they will have insecurity because of their self-projection. During the teenage years, they're going to be with very unreliable friends and family members, and may be the main topic of gossip…and those are usually not good things whatsoever. They're better off marrying after the age of 24, for earlier marriages are going to suffer immensely by troubles.

**Three of Clubs, Uncertainty in Beliefs** – They will doubt every choice they make, and the challenge here is to make them believe it on the first go. They grew up under a harsh female figure, usually a mother or sister of some sort, which may be a factor of their constant doubting. They are prone for emotional disappointments, and will not stay in one career for very long. Nonetheless, they are just as wise and brave as the rest of the deck.

**Three of Hearts, Uncertainty in Personal Relationships** – The complete opposite of the King and Jack, eh? They are charming people and are perfect hosts in parties. During the younger years, they are influenced by strong women, a trait that will make him able to befriend women a lot easier than the other cards. The only problem is that they can't really function well when it comes to relationships. Commitment issues, anyone?

**~ Duo ~**

**Two of Spades, Partnerships in Work** – These people know how to work hard…the problem is that they don't really trust what many people call _**teamwork.**_ The issue here, then, is to allow the Two of Spades to accept the fact that they need help and to let them do so. People in this category seem to do well either with property or with mining, one of the two. They can also act and do machinery if they really wanted to…one of the two. Some of them may gamble just for the sake of letting go of stress, but they have enough charisma to at least look like he's done it before.

**Two of Diamonds, Need for Financial Security** – They're going to have the power in every job they get _(especially the social life)_, though they will have an incoherent fear of not being able to earn enough money. They will have a tendency to lean towards fixation and perhaps perfectionism, wielding their own power for so long and so out of hand that they'll be forced out of the position. They're great traders, especially in stock and glamour. Any actors in this position are going to be content with being second best…unless they're women.

**Two of Clubs, Sharing the Ideas** – Their destiny is to go through a journey toward learning the art of cooperation. Beforehand, they're basically pushing up an independent front, making them look uncooperative and defensive. In other words, they are quick-witted and clever, always having a witty retort. The only problem here is that they're going to be rather fearful of _**everything**_, and that's basically the second part of the journey. Any romantics in this card is going to be rather creative…if you know what I mean ;D

**Two of Hearts, Union of Love** – Well, _**duh.**_ It's two hearts on one card, what did you expect? The people here want nothing more than emotional security, and will work on every relationship they have to make sure that it stays that way. They're just as smart and clever as the rest of the world but the problem is that they're scared of being alone, and as a result may start throwing themselves into relationship after relationship just for the sake of being with someone. All this romantic testing ends up diluting the minds of these people to the point where they forget what is important.

**~ Ace-ing EVERYTHING! ~**

**Ace of Spades, The Need of Inspiration** – This is a strange card for a strange person indeed. It symbolizes labor, for they try to solve all their problems with hard work and labor…which works sometimes. However, it also symbolizes spiritual wisdom yet to come to this person. If anything this card is the image of the youth, just about to become an adult. The only problem is that this is greatly overshadowed by the fact that the card is also the symbol of death and the mystery of life. So it'd be like a young Grim Reaper coming to terms with himself…I guess.

**Ace of Diamonds, I AM Worth** – They are ambition, and they will look for it…in cold, hard cash. Think of them as the mafia leader: they rely on connections, and they make sure that those connections are _**secret**_ to the rest of the world, using their charisma to influence others. They are the embodiment of problems and obstacles. Bad versions of this will make them greedy. Either version will have to realize that they have to start seeking spiritual goals in order to truly reach peace and to have everything they desire.

**Ace of Clubs, Desire for Knowledge** – On the plus side, these people seek knowledge. On the negative side, they're too freaking curious. However, their desire to find their one true love is around the same level as gaining all the knowledge in the world. Hence, the main problem here is to balance their true love with their search for knowledge. Too much on one side and they're going to lose the other side.

**Ace of Hearts, Desire for Affection** – Two hearts make for love; a single heart has doubt, and that's what the person of this card is. They will doubt relationships and may have a strange outlook on the concept of love. Done positively, they have great outlooks. Done negatively, and they want to know what they can get from it. Ambition is there during the younger years, wanting to have control while having a partnership that doesn't completely suck out their blood. The thing here is that they avoid anyone who wants to try experimenting with love, especially when they're in their 30s. Oddly enough, that puts them at odds with the Two of Hearts.

**~ So What is This Used For? ~**

Good question. I've never seen a fan fiction using this concept and rarely have I seen pictures of the cardverse. Maybe it's just me. But the only guess I can take is that if there is going to be a fan fic about this, it will be either fantasy based or alternate reality based. This may be in the fantasy based more often because of who is associated with them. If for any reason that you're going to actually assign nations to all the deck numbers here, expect the normal deck of cards to suddenly have massive meaning in the story. Don't be surprised if normal gambling decks have different suits than usual _(which is actually quite common in certain nations…you might want to look that up)_. Refer to your inner fantasy writer to figure out how to write these.

**~ INDEX ~**

**A Clockwork Spade by BetweenDreamsAndReality**


	23. LANGUAGE TRANSLATORS FTW

**CHAPTER XXII – Languages Are So Crazy, Aren't They?**

What is so hard about languages, you ask? All we have to do is use a translator online and everyone is happy. Well…kinda. Apparently, someone who doesn't speak the language is happy that you did so. But on the off chance that your reader is one of those speaking the language, they're going to want to correct you. That's kind of a rule on the Hetalia fiction: if you're going to be corrected in a language by a person who speaks the language, you're going to have to do so…unless you speak the language as well, which in that case it's just a grammar correction :D

I'm just going to say something right now: using an online translator is going to get something wrong, just saying that. Someone is going to be a little annoyed by it, and they're only allowed to complain if they can fluently speak the language. If not, leave them alone.

**~ Where Do You Want To Use The Translator? ~**

**Simplicity** – This has to be the used ways that translations are used. Sometimes it's as simple as _"yes"_ or _"no"_ or even something as much as _"I don't really have a clue"_. These are usually limited to at least two words and are what are always the first things someone would learn when they read a language book. Greetings and simple answers usually fall in this category, such as _"hello"_ or _"good morning"_.

**Sense of Character** – If someone slips into a language more often than someone else, then that means that they don't like to speak in the language that the person is writing in. This can be used in France's example, because it's said in his bio that doesn't really like English and prefer speaking in French _(though some people don't like writing in French…for understandable reasons)_. This can be ignored if you wish, but heck, if it works then fine. It's common courtesy that you at least add a language translation at the end of the fan fiction _(for example, French-English at the bottom for American and English writer)_.

**Plot Building?** – This is somewhat rare, but this actually works. On the off chance that someone wants to reveal something plot relevant early on in the story, have that character say it in their language. If no one can read it, it's not technically revealed ;D

**No Abuse, Please** – While you are allowed to use other languages, it's common courtesy to stick to what you know. In other words, if you're an English speaker, it's perfectly OK for Germany to speak English. Try to avoid writing it in an accent unless you're writing for laughs _(mainly Sweden's case)_.

**/=+=/**

And that is the simplicity of the language translator. But you know how people tend to help you with their language if you butchered it? Why don't we help them just a little bit? I'm not saying that I'm going to give you an entire lecture on a language. Instead, I'm going to give you a small breakdown on these languages. I personally think that sentence structure is one of the most important things you remember before you learn a language, so this is how I'm going to say it. So without further ado…

**~ A Quick Runthrough With Language ~**

Just so you know, I am going to state a sentence that is going to be translated for the heck of it so that you know what is there. The statement I'm going to be using is as follows:

**English**

"_My name is Rizal, your worst nightmare."_

Well, that works doesn't it? Without further ado, let's try this~

**Spanish** - _"Mi nombre es Rizal, su peor pesadilla."_

You know the Spanish that you usually take in school _(Americans)?_ Well, this won't really work with European Spanish. European Spanish is as different from Latin and Mexican Spanish as much as American English is as different from European English…accent and all, I think. A few words are different in each language, such as European Spanish using _**"vosotros"**_ to Latin Spanish's _**"ustedes"**_, and the accents being slightly different, etc. The nouns in this language have a gender _(separated by "el" and "la")_, and the structure of the sentence goes like the English statement: **Subject-Verb-Object.** This language has the difference of putting the adjective after the noun that they're describing _(both European and Latin)_. For example, when I'm saying **"the red house"**, the Spanish version translates it to **"la casa roja".** _"Ustedes"_, just so you know, is the word for _"we"_.

**Italian** - _"Il mio nome è Rizal, il tuo incubo peggiore."_

History basically states that the Italian language is actually derived from the Spanish language, and that's not surprising since Spain has had a history taking over Italy and whatnot. Like the Spanish language, they have masculine and feminine nouns and follow the **Subject-Verb-Object** sentence structure. And like Spanish, they tend to avoid adding the personal pronouns in the beginning of sentences, such as _"I", "you", _and _"we"._ If you use a translation system, don't be surprised if the words between the languages sound the same.

**French** – _"Mon nom est Rizal, votre pire cauchemar."_

The French language is infamous for having pronunciations that make normal Americans think they have a jaw problem _(how in the world do you pronounce "je" anyway? Apparently it's not "jay")_, and the thing is that this is somewhat of a hard language because they have to pronounce it while having a French accent, and the accent is rather hard to get. After that, the structure of sentences is a common **Subject-Verb-Object** with masculine and feminine nouns and they put adjectives in front of the nouns. The sites keep mentioning something about _"negative sentence structure"_, but I have no idea what that means.

**German** – _"Mein Name ist Rizal, dein schlimmster Albtraum."_

The German language is basically a sister language to the English language, meaning that most of the words sound similar to English _(for example, I looked up the word "name" in a thousand translators, and it all came back as "name")_. They share the same **Subject-Verb-Object** structure as the English people do, and they place their adjectives before their nouns that they're pronouncing. If anything, if you know English, then you have more than enough to figure out how to speak German. The thing is that you're going to have to memorize the words.

**Russian** – _"__Меня__зовут__Ризал__, __ваш__худший__кошмар__."_

The thing with Russian is that they use the Cyrillic script _(invented by the 1__st__ Bulgarian Empire)_ and not the Latin script _(which is usually the English ones, but the ones with accents are diversions of that)_. Because of that, the Russian language is a little hard to read and a bit harder to speak, at least in my case. Next to that, the Russian language has the simple **Subject-Verb-Object** structure. When there's a modal verb, the structure can change from **Subject-Modal-Object-Infinitive,** or **Subject-Modal-Infinitive-Object**. This is somewhat similar to Belarusian.

**Chinese** – _"__我的名字是黎__剎，你的噩夢。__" _(Wǒ de míngzì shì lí shā, nǐ de èmèng.)

As obvious here, the Chinese language is rather different compared to the Western languages, using Chinese "characters" that are very complicated looking, now that I think of it. Plus, the sentence structure is rather different. The subject is first, of course. But the time period _(such as yesterday and today)_ can be placed before or after the subject, the location that the verb takes place is before or after the object, the prepositional phrase is before the verb and after the place expression, the object can be omitted, etc. This language is a study in itself, and I only talked about the Mandarin version. Cantonese I think is a bit different…in language, I think.

**Japanese** – _"__私の名前は、あなたの最悪の悪夢リサールです。__"_ (Watashinonamaeha, anata no saiaku no akumu risārudesu.)

The Japanese is similar to Chinese, seeing as how it's technically the simpler version of it _(think about it)_, but somewhat different. First off, they have a set structure as compared to Chinese. However, it's phrased in **Subject-Object-Verb** sentence structure. In other words, _"my name is Rizal"_, if I am right, is structured as _"my name Rizal is"_…but that's the best I can say it. I didn't even begin to mention that there are different kanji for nouns depending on what context you're using them in and there're something called _"counters"_ that is placed after numbers to count certain things…but that will take forever, and I'm just breaking up the language here.

**/=+=/**

There are a billion languages out there, but these are the languages that people always like to abuse in their fics. Every other language…you're going to have to learn on your own ;D


	24. Minor Pairings Galore!

**CHAPTER XXIII – The Rare Pairings**

Well, yes this is where I'm going to talk about the pairings of Hetalia…well, not really. Everyone can kind of see where the main ones _(Germany x North Italy / America x England)_ are coming from. So in this chapter, I'm going to talk about smaller pairings that don't have a bigger supporting…at least as far as I know. If I skip over your pairing, it's actually more popular than most people think and it's probably a good idea to ask the fans about it, for they should be able to tell you about it in an unbiased manner. If they can't…well, I'm going to write a chapter about it.

_**(**__**NOTE:**__** I'm assuming that all pairings that are centered toward the Allied Forces and the Axis are main fanon **__(America x Germany / Russia x China / Japan x Everyone)__** unless I have no idea where it may even begin to come from. Also, assume that all Nordics and all Baltics can be paired to each other in the group.)**_

Oh yeah, OCs don't count here either.

**/=+=/**

**America x Belarus** – In Hetalia canon, it's been lightly stated after **Russia's Big and Little Sisters** that Belarus was living with America for a while. This is one of those pairings supported mainly through historical canon, though that may be something that could be up to debate. After the dissolution of the Soviet Union, America was working with Belarus to work on an economy that would be supportive of businesses and investments. It didn't really work because Belarus was not really growing as fast as America hoped. In recent years, their relations are somewhat strained _(America is accusing Belarus of being undemocratic, while Belarus is accusing America of being too nosy into their business)_, but this is still a rather popular heterosexual pairing. And as such, hetero pairings get axed.

**America x Estonia** – More of a crack pairing than anything else, and supported only in Hetalia canon. In a few strips, America was helping Estonia find someone who was turning all of his sites into pro-Russia propaganda. After a while, America was asked by Estonia to star in his independent film. Yes, it's a crack pairing. Historical wise, they have strong political ties with each other and are important trade partners, and George W. Bush was the first sitting American president to visit the country.

**America x South Korea** – I know, right? They haven't met once in Hetalia canon, so naturally we turn to the historical canon for this. Everyone knows about the Korean War, right? Well, America supported South Korea during this war, allowing them to stay as a capitalist society to this day _(something North Korea doesn't like to this day)_, and as such they share a military alliance to make sure that North Korea don't invade. As of recent times, Korean Pop music has started to become something of a cult classic on the Internet _(something my sister was before all of you late people on the bandwagon ;D)_.

**America x Taiwan** – Seriously? Seriously. This is placed sorely for the fanon _(the __Taiwanese__ fanon, actually)_ who love this pairing. This is somewhat apparent through the historical canon, where America had actually recognized Taiwan for some time before having to denounce her as a nation for the sake of trade with China, though the trade between them has not ceased. In fact, America does support Taiwan for being in many global societies alongside China such as the _**World Trade Organization.**_ Most other people would say that America sees Taiwan as a little step-sister of sorts.

**Belarus x Ukraine** – This can work, in fact. Yuri can be in Hetalia, after all. This is apparent only because they are the only two female nations to have interacted with each other hence far…despite the fact that Belarus hates Ukraine for being remembered by Russia. In recent times, all I'm getting is that they're finalizing their borders between each other. Territory, much?

**Canada x Ukraine** – This is usually supported through historical canon, but Hetalia logic can in fact make this work. Historically, Ukrainians make one of the majorities of immigrants coming into Canadian borders, and Canada was actually one of the front nations that supported Ukrainian independence _(next to America, I think)_. In fact, Canada was the first Western nation to recognize Ukraine's independence from the USSR _**(before America)**_, take that into consideration! Personality wise, Canada the Quiet One and Ukraine the Crybaby with a Big Heart could actually work together for a rather cute couple.

Huh. I think I convinced myself to ship these two. _(But my CanSeeeeeeyyyyy D:)_

**China x Taiwan** – Taiwan is a part of China. China wants to reunite with Taiwan and be one big China again. Think about it: China is the _**People's Republic of China**__ (Communist)_ while Taiwan is the _**Republic of China **__(Democratic)_. Most shipping here is one-sided, but take your pick on what you want.

**Cuba x Canada** – NO ONE IS SPARED THE SHIPPING. They're best friends in Hetalia canon _(though Cuba still can't tell the difference between the two brothers, he knows who Canada is)_, and Cuba is in fact one of the main tourist destinations of Canadians. The two of them share close political ties, despite America's pleas. In fact, Canada's Prime Minister Pierre Elliot Trudeau is friends with Fidel Castro, going so far that Fidel was one of Elliot's pallbearers at his 2000 funeral. Now THAT'S friendship.

**Denmark x Sweden** – I have no idea how to handle talking about the small pairings between the Nordics. The Nordics are kind of like the Allies _(everyone can be paired with anyone)_, and Denmark had actually taken over Sweden for some time before they were able to secede from him. For some reason, people say that this marked unrequited love for Denmark's case, but since this is the Nordics, assume that they're in the same case as the note from above.

**England x Belgium** – Um…what? I had never heard of this pairing in my life, but there are many supporting facts between these two _(maybe it's because England's a major power?)_. After Belgium had gained independence from her brother Netherlands, she started making friends with England _(something he tried ignoring)_ until he had to protect her from troubles with Germany. Historically, it translates to the fact that once the Germans invaded Belgium, England entered World War I. During the exile of the Belgian government in World War II, they hid out in London. This pairing could somewhat work, seeing as how they're both kingdoms.

**England x Seychelles** – Seychelles was basically an African colony of England for a while until she had gained independence from him in 1976. In Hetalia canon, they have met with each other during the moments of _Gakuen Hetalia_, Hidekaz demo first and the official game for the PSP. It's a nice hetero piece, if you think about it. The same explanation can work with France x Seychelles. Hey, if you want to hear an awesome pairing, Seychelles has political relations with **Russia.**

**Estonia x Finland** – They're best friends in the Hetalia canon, having met a long time ago and sharing a strange fascination for festivals. In fact, the infamous Sweden line of _"this is my wife, Finland"_ was uttered to Estonia. Historical canon aside, Finnish seems oddly similar to Estonian language, and as such they feel a kinship between the two nations. While Estonia worked to gain independence from Russia, Finland was one of the main funders to the cause.

**France x Spain** – Bad Touch Trio, all around! Well, past the fact that France will hit on anything that moves and Spain could probably not tell if he's being violated or not, they have been symbolized as close friends and their relationship has been seen as _"undesirable, but necessary"_, meaning that someone thinks it has to be there.

**Germany x Austria** – Well…this is going to be interesting. Both of them had been allies during the World Wars _(despite being forbidden to do so in the Treaty of Versailles)_, and as Hetalia canon states Austria had lived in Germany's house for some time, calling him a "not-wife". Historical canonwise, their relations are extremely close due to Austria ascending to the European Union and their similar German language. If people support Germany and Holy Rome being similar, you could make the argument that Austria had raised Germany and had fought to protect him during the Austro-Prussian War, failing to save him and watching as Prussia takes his body away, an act that haunts him to this day _(heck, I just gave you a great plot device. Abuse it)_.

**Greece x Japan** – No one has no idea about their historical relations, but they have so much Hetalia canon together it's their own pairing. Greece and Japan are two different sexually active people, but they share a love for cats. This relation is in fact ascended historical canon from modern relations between the nations. Go onto Google and you can see that Greece and Japan have modern political relations _(close relations actually)_. This is just another reason why you should look up political relations for a nation; crack pairings run amuck here.

**South Korea x Hong Kong** – Well, this can be somewhat related to the fanon pairing of South Korea and China, but they're popular fanon pairing. Basically, this is an example of "opposites attract" _(the same type of area that's running the Germany x North Italy pairing)_ and it's mainly centered toward the fanart.

**Netherlands x Canada** – Never interacted in canon, yes, but they have in fact historical canon behind them. During World War II, the Dutch royal family took refuge in Canada, and Canada allowed the princess of the family to keep their Dutch citizenship when she was born in Ottawa. Plus, Canada was the main nation supporting the Netherlands during the reconstruction era. Anything between these two usually involve tulips _(Netherlands grows a lot of tulips and usually they mean love)_…or drugs.

**Netherlands x England** – Yeah, they exist. This was made during the fact that they were pirates fighting each other for dominance _(Anglo-Dutch Wars, to be more precise)_. Once they realized that they were equal, they teamed up and took down the Spanish Armada _(something that England claimed did himself)_. Unfortunately, their relationship is between more of a love/hate kind of thing.

**Poland x Hungary** – A pairing sinking in historical canon. The history began during the Middle Ages, and so much so that everyone in Poland and Hungary are known to be friends. In fact, they share the same hero during the Hungarian Revolution of 1848 and a friendship date _(March 23__rd__)_. Plus, it's a tomboy and a feminine male: the best pairing nowadays, eh? In fact, Hungary was supposed to be the cross-dressing male, while Poland was the female. See how that worked for them?

**Poland x North Italy** – They were friends since they were children, and in fact they were territories of the Holy Roman Empire. They bonded with each other because they were both territories striving for independence and when Poland met up with Lithuania, he introduced him to Italy, who were already friends. That was the same strip that had shown Lithuania's scars on his back, just so you know.

**Prussia x England** – This is not a crack pairing, I swear. After the Seven Year's War, England wanted to have an alliance with Prussia _(just because he was fighting France, but still)_, and Prussia had actually tried to eat England's food…failing, but still. To that end, that's the extent of the canon support. Fanon can eat this as much as they want.

**Prussia x North Italy** – "PruIta" for some, _**strange**_ for others. Prussia deems Italy cute, and actually wanted to bathe in the Italian's warm sun during his stay with Russia. He asked him once, but Italy _(being the oblivious little man that he is)_ was too busy staring at Gilbird to notice. In fact, one of the reasons why Prussia fought the Austro-Prussian War was so that Italy could be unified with his brother. While that is cute, this also introduces some shocking thoughts: _**Prussia had unwittingly killed what was left of Italy's lover Holy Rome so that he could be with his brother again…without anyone knowing of it.**_ Take that as you will. It's a nice break of Germany x Italy in case you're into Germany x Austria or Germany's straight or whatnot.

**Russia x Hungary** – Not lying here. It's a crack pairing that's having an ascended fandom. They were together before the wars, broke apart during the USSR era, and then reunited during that time. It's apparently more than enough to say that they're not a crack pairing. Take it as you will.

**Russia x Iceland** – Yet another pairing that erupted recently. During the 2009 financial crisis, Russia offered a surprising amount of money to Iceland to help the small nation _($500 million ended up being the ending final amount)_, but it should be noted that while Iceland said that he had accepted the money, Wiki stated that the deal was soon dropped without any money being sent. I don't know who to believe either.

**Russia x Ukraine** – A pairing that has few fans _(myself included)_, but it makes a lot of sense. Russia still remembers his older sister Ukraine, so much that he kept the scarf she had given him so long ago. Historically, they started relations right after the USSR disbanded and now rely on each other for economic support. However, Ukraine is searching for support with the Western nations, something Russia doesn't seem to like. They say that relations between them, while somewhat tense, are strong.

**South Italy x Belgium** – I love this pairing oh so very much. This pairings stems only from the small fact that Romano had a crush on Belgium when he was a child, something that Belgium didn't seem to mind back then. For some reason, that is enough to gather a small following of this pairing. The same can be said for Spain x Belgium, only they have more historical canon to back them up.

**/= "Pairings I Support That No One Else Does" =/**

**Canada x Seychelles** – Who in the heck pairs them together? All they have in common is the fact that they used to be both French and English colonies and that they're not really paid any attention to. So why do I love these two? It's because of the sheer innocence between the two of them. This is one of the few pairings in the Hetalia canon that could be passed off as an awkward high school romance, and perhaps one of the only pairings that could actually work because of how awkward it is.

**Spain x Canada** – Hey, there's a France x Canada pairing and a Prussia x Canada pairing, round out the Bad Friends Trio! This pairings is similar to "opposites attract": the sunny, happy-go-lucky, idiotic, tan seme side and the cold, rather quiet, somewhat intelligent uke. Heck, look up their political relationship on Google. The main page is from the _**official Canadian government page itself.**_ I have no idea how it works either.

**/=+=/**

**I'm slowly running out of things to talk about in this book, and if I don't get an idea soon, I may just base the next one on my personal take on the Hetalia Dubs. Analytically, of course.**


	25. Mini Chapters In A Chapter

**CHAPTER XXIV – Quick Stuff to Get Out of the Way**

I have been getting a few requests ever since the last chapter, but most of them wouldn't be enough to fill an entire chapter. Horrible, right? Totally. So in case you guys want to know what's going on, I'm going to give you a whole buttload of information that won't fit an entire chapter. That's the only middle ground I can suffice.

**/= "The Mafia / Police / War Soldier" **_**requested by Anony and lightwolfheart**_** =/**

The Mafia is a crime syndicate that had come around during the nineteenth century in Sicily, Italy, swarming over the Americans during the Roaring Twenties and still exist both there and in Canada to this day. Originally created to fend off the French during the Napoleon era, they continued on to go against the government of whatever they're in and love nothing more than to make money. Think corrupt businessmen. It's to the point where the Fascist leader Mussolini wanted to get rid of all of them.

Despite how the Mafia work, they are extremely loyal to each other, or "the Family" as they like to call it. Their loyalty reaches toward the boss or the leader and will always be there whenever the boss needs them, even if the family needs him even more. And beyond that, the Mafia respect the wives of their men and are extremely strict to make sure that they are highly protected. Mafia men could only be ones from Sicilian blood who was pure Italian and can be proven through paperwork.

On the off chance that one of the Italian brothers end up being a Mafia gangbanger, it's more reasonable for Romano to be this character. Sicily is located in Southern Italy, and it's in Hetalia canon that Romano owns his own mafia _(though no one really pays attention to him…that's a good plot device)_. If anything, the alternate version of Italy _(which I like to call Valerio)_ should be the Fascist side and be the complete enemy of the Mafia Romano. I like to call Mafia!Romano _**Luciano, **_but it's all you.

In terms of "Police" and "War Soldier" fictions, this can go one of a couple of ways. Most people portray them as heroes playing their stereotype: proud of their jobs and willing to do everything to support the people. The other side is the realistic side: post-traumatic stress disorder inflicted, and unable to really work in society. This is usually portrayed during the World Wars _(the second one is the popular choice)_, and usually includes either America or Germany in human form. The story usually has letters being thrown around, and someone's usually dead. At least, that's as far as I know.

**/= "Gloria Hetalia" **_**requested by pokemon56476**_** =/**

Gloria Hetalia is yet another one of the Hetalia fan games in existence. Heck, it was so popular it had a name for the damn committee that was making it: **Gloria Hetalia Game Manufacture Committee**_ (then again, there's an entire Hetalia group on deviantart creating a game, so I digress)_. The storyline is basically what would happen if our past had a fantasy setting: Italy Veneziano is training to be a white mage in a Catholic church. He has a bodyguard known as Germany, but he feels like he can't do his true duty because he cannot bring Italy's true wish: "to be free in the world".

One day, Germany decides he's going to do just that and tries to sneak Italy out of there. However, Prussia comes in and intervenes, saying that Italy is a threat to the world…just because he's _"the Son of God"_…and there will be no Jesus references here. Germany doesn't get any of that and vows that he'll free Italy later. The demo of the game-that-never-finished ends there, but further notes state that Romano does in fact exist as Italy's brother, though his powers rely on the souls of the dead _(think Kikyo here)_. Both of these children got their powers because their grandfather Rome was a great man and this was the gods' gift to him.

In other words, if you want to figure out the plot at all _(which apparently doesn't have an ending yet)_, think Tales of Symphonia. Or the sequel. Or at the very least Chrono Cross. One of the two.

What makes this game rather interesting is that the fan game itself at least supports the HRE / Germany theory, as Germany could also be referenced as HRE _(and is actually called that a few times during the demo)_. What makes this even more interesting is that Himaruya liked this demo, and actually drew fan art of the game. The fact that the picture shows a rather mature Holy Rome just adds fuel to the fire of the "theory".

**/= "The Color Police" **_**requested by Nami Uchiha 1313**_** =/**

The Color Police is a fan art meme. That's all there is to it. It's really nothing more than the nations in a police uniform of a certain color to symbolize a "team". For some reason, I can't find pictures of this anywhere. And I really want to figure this out. But for your sake, the people that are here, I'm going to post the list up.

_**Red Police**__ (Spain)_

_**Orange Police**__ (Liechtenstein and Switzerland)_

_**Yellow Police**__ (China)_

_**Green Police**__ (North and South Italy)_

_**Blue Police**__ (America)_

_**Purple Police**__ (Russia)_

_**Pink Police**__ (England)_

_**White Police**__ (Japan)_

_**Navy Police**__ (Norway)_

_**Turquoise Police**__ (Turkey)_

_**Olive Police**__ (Greece)_

_**Gold Police**__ (Egypt)_

_**Black Police**__ (Germany, Prussia, and Austria)_

_**Violet Police**__ (France)_

**/= "Native Anything" **_**requested by dsffv**_** =/**

It's a somewhat interesting belief among some Hetalia fans that the nations we come to love so dear is a representation of the people on it, not the actual land itself. This could be referenced by the fact that nations can die despite the fact that the landmass still stays the same. As a result, the thought of _"mother and father nations" _usually comes to mind. For America, his parent is usually a mother and Native American. This is usually focused on the fact that there are some nations that are rather young despite the fact that they had people long before the European nations started snooping around.

The main focus when it comes to mother nations is of course the Roman Empire and usually Native America. Few focus on Germania, but there's a chance that there's a nation known as Europa, which exists as the entire European continent. As you may already have figured out, China and Japan are excluded for having a mother form, mainly because they're the oldest of the nations.


	26. Crossover Media Galore

**CHAPTER XXV – Cross Overs Galore**

Fanfiction is as old as the set of media, but it was only recently that the thing known as _"crossovers"_ began to take root. Crossover fanfiction is basically a story dealing with two different sets of media, usually anime. For example, **Naruto** and **Pokemon** are ones that love to cross over each other. The thing is that while this sounds more fun to achieve, few people ever read a crossover fanfiction and even fewer can read them without trying to dissect the story. For the unlucky writer that writes crossovers first can come off as horrible because the story is nothing more than fanservice _(look up FaCe ThE sTrAnGe on TV Tropes, the worst of crossovers)_.

Before people start panicking their brains out, let me tell you that there are some anime and TV shows that can crossover with anything else in the world and making it justified no matter what. **Pokemon** and **Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles** fall into this category. Fortunately for all you panicky noobie writers, **World Series: Hetalia** falls into this category as well. The only problem is that it doesn't fall into the "use-whatever-you-want" category as **Pokemon**, and some rules have to be followed so that you don't piss off people from BOTH fandoms.

Again, before I start talking about what should be happening in your fanfiction, this is something you should learn about.

_[Media 1 x Media 2]_

**Media One** will most likely be Axis Powers Hetalia in this case, and usually represent the victim of either the dimension hopping or crossover or whatever you want to call it. In the case of dimension hopping, there will only be one person in that media to be in it, and may act as an observer even if they are a key part of the plot.

**Media Two**, when it comes to dimension hopping, will most likely be the world that the person in **Media One** falls into. This is why this should be treaded carefully, since for someone to write a successful crossover, they have to have a vast knowledge of this second media, even more than the first media if possible. If anything, the plot should be vastly affecting **Media Two's** world.

**/~+~/**

**REALIZE THAT YOU CAN CROSS OVER HETALIA WITH NEARLY ANYTHING IN OUR REALITY.** The reason why I said that is because this alone is enough to start off your own plot device. Think about it this way: you know all those TV shows that are on right now? NCIS? Big Bang Theory? Hell, Shakespeare? They all take place in our Earth: America, England, Germany, Japan, etc. In that case, you don't even have to use the _'fall-into-my-dimension'_ plot device because **they're right there**. It's basically the plot happening under their house, so of course the said nation is going to take a look.

**YOU MIGHT WANT TO START REFERENCING CHAPTER VIV.** This chapter is going to help you a lot. Why do I say that? Because these nations, while loony and a bit of idiot disease mixed with ADHD, _they are still nations_. And I almost guarantee that the other anime that you're mixing this with is going to be an ordinary human being. I don't care that they're godly powerful and can punch people with their feet _(I mean be so awesome that they can't comprehend physics)_; they are mortal human beings next to immortal beings. HELL, that can be part of the plot!

**ENGLAND DOESN'T HAVE TO BE THE ONLY ONE SENDING PEOLE TO DIMENSIONS.** In fact, if England is the one who sent them to that said dimension, it would technically be a little easier for England to send them back home…sort of. To make it harder and justify the billion chapters worth of filler, why not have someone in the other dimension summon the nation for their own purposes? Maybe they're looking for a hero to save them _(think Captain N: The Game Master)_ or a sacrifice for their ritual or something? We're looking at YOU, Orochimaru…oh, speaking of which.

**FOR EASY PLOT RELEVANCE, SEE IF THERE IS SOMEONE IN YOUR OTHER CROSS OVER THAT WANTS IMMORTALITY OR AN IMMENSE AMOUNT OF POWER.** Yeah, I know, cheap shot. But think about it: there's a person who wants to be immortal. They just happen to bump into a nation that is technically immortal in human standards. The chase is on! Hell, if they're the bad guy, it'll make it easier for them to bump into the other set of heroes!

**REMEMBER TWO WORDS: "ADJUSTMENT PERIOD".** On the off chance that someone does go dimension hopping, that poor sap has to figure out how to blend into that reality without standing out and possibly giving himself/herself away to the bad guys. It can be something benign as the different monsters that appear to the politics involved _(this __**should**__ be enforced in fantasy settings)_. Hell, if you're really feeling ballsy, go as far as having different languages and massive communication problems. Then again, unless you believe that nations can immediately decipher any language that they listen to…

**KEEP EVERYONE IN CHARACTER, PLEASE.** That is something a lot of crossover fanfictions seem to forget. While this is something not really worried about, we're talking about the second media here. In the case of Hetalia characters, I'm going to bet that you're going to keep them in character. It's the second media that I'm worried about. Remember, I can only help you in Hetalia fiction, not others…unless you're going into the Tales series, in which case I'm all ears and more than willing to help~

**HAVING CHARACTERS IN MEDIA ONE LIVING IN MEDIA TWO'S WORLD IS NOT A CROSSOVER.** There really isn't a word for something like this, so I'm going to try making a word: "In-Character Roleplay". This is basically when the story of one media franchise is being played out by the characters of the other media. This is a crossover when the heroes of the other media are helping them as well. When the heroes of the other media do not show up, it is In-Character Roleplay. For example, the story of Star Wars is being played out by the characters of Hetalia. The character of Luke is instead being played out by America _(well, Alfred in this case)_, and the story plays out like how it usually goes, only instead of Luke's character, it's America literally living a Star Wars dream. In these cases, the Hetalia nations are usually going to be human, so human names should be used here.

**THESE CROSSOVERS DON'T HAVE TO BE DARK AND BROODING.** Hell, they can even be more humorous than usual. Bonus points if you start referencing similar voice actors and even more bonus points if you're talking about the English Dub in this case. A montage of points can also come if said nations actually complain about their voice actors~

**DON'T BE SO MAD ON THE LACK OF REVIEWS.** The thing is that people generally tend to avoid crossover fanfiction just because of the bigger risks involved with it, and those that tend to be a little more horrible than the Mary Sue fanfics of each work. On the off chance that people do watch you, they're more likely to bail out if they don't like it. So don't be mad and keep writing. No one's going to mind, and on the off chance someone does find you, they may end up telling the world about your awesomeness.

**/=+=/**

**Fanfiction Index**

"**AWOL" **_**(Hetalia x NCIS)**_** by Lisse [READ THIS. THIS IS THE BEST EXAMPLE OF REALISTIC CROSSOVER FANFICTION DONE RIGHT.]**

"**Tsubasa Crossover Chronicles" **_**(Tsubasa x THE ENTIRE MEDIA FRANCHISE IN THE WORLD)**_** by The Violent Tomboy**


	27. What Makes a Nation Tick

**CHAPTER XXVI – What Makes a Nation Tick**

_[Requested by SilverWolf1499]_

The actual Hetalia comics never really touch in on this _(well, maybe once but not really)_, but what exactly is the relationship between the two? Not to mention…what do you call these characters anyway? Some call them _"nations",_ while others call them _"countries"._ The cast of Hetalia really is mysterious when you put your hands on it, but here's something interesting that I looked up. Yes, the two words are often used interchangeably, but there is a difference.

A **country** is a self-governing political entity.

A **nation** is a tightly-knit group of people that share a common culture.

To summarize, the country is the politics, while the nation is more associated with culture. In terms of what Hetalia fans can do, it would make more sense to call them _"nations"_ as opposed to _"countries"_, because they represent more of the people than anything else. I mean, is there any stereotype of the nation's government? Thought so.

And plus, it would make more sense for them being _"nations"_. Haven't you seen the comics? These guys were existing long before their nation has existed. I mean, England was calling Alfred America _**long**_ before America was around as a nation, right? Of course, the real reason why this is so is so that we the audience will get who is who in the modern era before they were known as such. For example, how are we supposed to know the little kid that France and England were fighting over was America before America existed? Exactly. Saves us face.

But then people started wondering what EXACTLY is the relation between the nations _(our lovable characters)_ and the countries _(the landmass that we're stuck living on)_. Quite frankly, I'm not even sure that Himaruya knows. No one is supposed to go that deep in a comedy show. Then again, France was questioned by humans on just _**what the hell**_ they are, so I guess I'm the only one who came up with a theory on them. Or maybe I'm just saying something you guys already know. Oh well.

**/= [The Bonds between Nation and Country] =/**

Like I said before, a nation is the people inside the country. So the characters of this lovable series are nations, a sense of culture in the country that they live in. So unlike most theories that are out there, a nation is not directly affected by what a country does. Instead, they would be affected by their people, because they represent their people more than anything. Then again, the people are affected directly by government, so…

This sounds weird if you think about it, but it makes sense. If these people were countries, they would be falling apart and recreated every time kingdoms would fall. Heck, if France represented a kingdom instead of his people inside the kingdom, he would've been killed and reconstructed with a different personality. We're under the impression that they're immortal without the repeated deaths.

Not only does this explain why they can stay the same as their modern selves even though their histories and boundaries change more than the hormones of the everyday Twilight fangirl, it also explains why certain people are still alive even though their countries are dead. Think about it: Prussia had dissolved after the end of World War II _(1947)_, and yet he's still alive and running around. If you think about it, that there are still individuals from Prussia still alive and living in Europe today, then it would make sense that Prussia would be alive. Well, that and that micronation I've been hearing about.

**/= [How They Were Made] =/**

You have to admit that if they are in fact the representation of the people that live in the country they are bound to, there has to be a process on how they were made. I mean, once the Europeans landed on North America, America was made, but HOW I wonder. Then again, they were there the minute the people were there, so it could be magic…but then how were the micronations made? Most of them were made in modern times, of course. Sooo…how?

Well, seeing as how this is a comedy thing you could just throw in the words _**"they just ARE"**_ and be done with it. But for the more serious of the fics _(especially if humans are involved)_, this question will be thrown around quite a lot. No one really has an answer, not even the nations themselves. Well…I have a theory, if you're curious.

These nations are the representation of the people, their consciousness merging with the mind of the planet to create a form that will live with them, learn from them, in order to better improve the world. Yes, I ripped it straight out of **Avatar: The Last Airbender**, but it's the same concept. The Avatar becomes a better spirit by living with the people instead of being an omnipotent spirit; the government learns how to be better through the people…the nation. It's SPIRITUAL, in a way.

Another theory I have has something to do with the nations…well, _humans_ themselves. They have a set form no matter what era they're in, even wearing their uniforms during the modern times. So what if they were humans like us? What if they had human lives, died a horrible way, and then reincarnated as the nations they were now? The reason why they were chosen can totally be up to the writer, but if they were in fact humans in their previous lives, please note that having human memories is totally optional. It can even go as far as saying that their human names were the names of their past selves. Sure, why not?

**/= [Your Duties are Over] =/**

So what happens when a nation no longer has any people to take emotions from? Well, two normal things happen that most fanfics touch upon:

**THEY TURN HUMAN.**

**THEY DIE IMMEDIATELY.**

Any one of the two works. The details of everything are completely up to you, the writer. There are a few things that are similar to each other, but seriously, everything is totally up to you…ok, fine, I'll tell you what I usually catch and see if you guys want it.

**The body ends up being important.** _Whether or not it disintegrates into dust or becomes more valuable than diamonds after death, the body of a nation is nothing like the humans they lived with. On the off chance the body ends up being on the list of organ donors, let's just say that the organ the human ends up getting is going to do something to that human. Reject it? Most likely not. I'm saying it's more like they're suddenly extremely important to the plot._

**Human identities may come back.** _If you believe that the nations had human lives before they were nations, then it'll probably kick in once they become human again. For example, say America used to be a human named Alfred F. Jones living back in the British Isles. When he becomes human, maybe have him be born to British parents but moved to America at a young age. That'll make more sense._

**The Nation and the Human are different.** _Most people that go this route want to make sure that the human remembers his nation background. Whether this comes from memories or even a walk down memory lane, this will almost always come into play. Bonus points if this person thinks he's going insane._

**This may be temporary.** _There was this one fic I can't remember where every millennium the nations would be reincarnated as humans to learn about the advancement of the people they live with. They will end up gravitating to each other where they end up living their human lives together before dying and turning back into nations._

**On the off chance that you do that, bloodlines of nations can work.** _Think about it: nations can't get pregnant. Nations that turned into humans during their temporary transformation can. Technically, this is the loophole for having children of two nations that are male: one of them can be "female" accidentally and end up creating your main character. Thing is, the main character will most likely have to be of an moderate age (maybe early forties, late thirties) so that the nations can die and reincarnate into their true forms. Unless you want the main character to be the granddaughter of the nation [I would say grandchild, but let's face it: most of you are going to put a girl as the main character so what's the point], in which case keep it at the teenage level._

If there are more things that you want to add, be my guest. I'm not stopping you.


	28. KILL THE MARY SUES

**CHAPTER XXVII – Noooo, Not the Sues!**

Everyone in the fanfiction community knows what a Mary Sue is. For those who don't know, let me fill in on the small details on a Mary Sue: a Mary Sue is a character who is written as completely perfect and unrealistic. They're usually girls because they play to the fantasy of the authors that write them _(usually female)_, but men can fall into this category as well. The thing is, most OC men aren't called Sues. Whether it is because the male characters are more detailed or because of pure sexism is up to the reader, but for those of you who are trying to find the Sues and how to counter them, well, this chapter is for you~

**/= "The Perfect Sue" =/**

This is the common Sue out there. Basically, what this Sue is…is well…um…perfection. The Perfect Sue is perfect in every sense of the word: they can dance, they can sing, they can raid cars, they can program nuclear bombs, everything you ask, they do. However, they are also rather humble about their abilities and try not to use any of them _(though they secretly do want to show off…at least, that's what I get from it)_. Basically, what the Perfect Sue sums up to is that they have all the strengths and none of the weaknesses of human beings.

While it may be cool to show off perfection in a character, the problem is that it isolates the reader from the story. Look, maybe a lot of people forgot the _**basis**_ of reading, but the truth is that people read to get into someone else's head, to learn of their struggles and to sympathize with them. Here's the key word: _**sympathize.**_ If a character is perfect, sympathizing is not going to happen. People hate the Perfect Sue.

**COUNTERACT:** Well, perfection is rather hard not to avoid. The thing that you have to pull off here is that the one thing that makes a character is the flaw. A character is known usually by their **flaws**_._ Veneziano is known for his inablility to defend himself and be cheery the entire time. Germany is known for being a soldier figure who can't figure out how to deal with emotions. You see what I'm getting at here? Everyone knows them through their FLAWS. If Veneziano was a perfect person, would people like him as much as they do now? Probably not. The flaw is what makes it all stick out. Give your characters a human flaw, for that is what is going to make them stick out.

**/= "The Man-Eater Sue" =/**

You guys know what a man eater is, right? She is basically known as the girl that gets the guy through seduction or whatever away from the girl _(or guy)_ who has more than enough reason to at least be an option. We all hate the man eater, especially when she clearly did this for the sake of making the main character look like a twat _(Angelina Jolie, anyone?)_. So why do we suddenly accept it when we write the man eater?

So what is the man eater in fanfiction? Let's say this: say you're a fan of England. I mean, a HUGE fan of England. You want to marry the guy in the real world, so you constantly write you and him marrying in a gigantic dream wedding with everyone being all happy and do-lally and all that good stuff. Thing is, did you even mention how you and England met? How about you hanging out with the guy? Does he even know your name? Have you guys even dated? I'm sorry, but in a reality such as ours, I'm pretty sure a romance inspired by fairy tales is going to have to be placed in realistic terms.

**COUNTERACT:** A relationship is built on time and time alone. If you're going to create any relationship, even the ones where everyone already supports it and has an idea, you have to add time with it to make it believable. There is such thing as "multiple chapters", after all. The minimum you need is at least one chapter. Maximum? Hell, whatever you want. Five chapters? Nine thousand? Whatever works for you. At least make sure there is a chapter there. Relationships start with _**dating**_ and then marriage. Besides, you have to build the chemistry between the two people. Make them date, enjoy the time. Dates make memories~

**/= "The Shipper Sue" =/**

This is basically the other side of the Man-Eater Sue. These women shove whatever pairing they believe down people's throats, and do whatever they can do to make sure this pairing becomes a reality. The only problem is that this person suffers from what the Man-Eater Sue suffers from: lack of time. A pairing only works when there is time involved, and it is not love if someone is forcing them into a relationship. This is somewhat the problem with arranged marriages. You're basically promoting arranged marriages. Good for you, writers.

**COUNTERACT:** This is similar to that of the Man-Eater Sue, but with more leniency. You can try to get your character to ship two people _(hello, what do you think Hungary is there for?)_. But no matter what, the relationship should start with the two characters, not the outside force.

**/= "The All-Powerful Sue" =/**

Most of these Sues are usually seen in either historical fics or anything dealing with the supernatural or something like that. Anyway, everyone knows about these characters: they're powerful, they know everything, and they have no weaknesses. It makes them the go-to person for fights, but it makes the action in your story rather boring. Besides, would people really want to watch a fight if everyone knew who was going to win? _(Well this IS a historical fic, but…)_

Next to the All-Powerful Sue is the All-Knowing Sue. She _(again, most fanfics use female OCs)_ will most likely know everything. I'm not talking about magic spells or what have you. I'm talking about anything that is plot relevant when they are clearly not hinted at for knowing. For example: the girl that spread the lie so that a couple would break up? Turns out that there was someone listening to the entire plan from the background and spilled everything. Canada is most likely to fall into this category.

**COUNTERACT:** This is basically a weird case of a Sue. Why? Cause technically, if your fic is more story-based than action-based, you could get away with the all-powerful or all-knowing sue. For example, when played right, the all-knowing sue could play as a rather nice karma gun for the bad guy/girl/whatever. Played wrong, however, and all the tension the story should have is otherwise wasted and you just have a weird fic. There should be secrets that are not revealed until the end, and even then not really. Reveal at your own risk~

**/=+=/**

**And there is your Sue chapter~**


	29. Hold On!  I Wanna Change My Character!

**CHAPTER XXVIII – Going Into Two Player Mode**

_**(requested by BASICALLY **__**EVERYONE**__**)**_

A long time ago, there was Axis Powers Hetalia, created by one Hidekaz Himaruya. The whole thing became a running hit, and girls all over the world were fawning over nations that never had a human form prior to that moment. All of a sudden, Himaruya came out with new images of the main characters, as well as Canada and Prussia. These forms were quickly adopted, and they were dubbed "2P Hetalia" as Himaruya called them "Another Color".

Now, a lot of people plastered many different characteristics and personalities on these 2P nations _(and not Nyotalia? This is awkward)_ and these have stuck on these images. For those of you who have no idea what these characteristics and personalities are, I'll list them as quickly as I can. Bear in mind that I only saw the 2P of the Axis Powers. I did, however, see the 2P for the Nyotalia version of the Allied Forces, so I'm judging on that as well.

**/= [What Do YOU Think of Them?] =/**

**They're not really sane.** If you've seen these images before, you know what I'm talking about. They're a lot darker than their 1P counterparts, and the fact that their character items are…well, in order, a scalpel, a bat and a _BUTCHER KNIFE_, that's not really hard for one to understand. Come to think of it, in every single fic where Russia is a nutcase trying to rape someone or "become one with them", I think they were talking about was this guy. However, the 2P of Canada and France, however, seem to opt for new outfits entirely. While Canada has his _(well, when I saw it, HER)_ military uniform, France had a more elegant figure to him _(again, HER)_. Maybe it's a creepy thing…

**They seem to resemble their counterpart's military selves.** Think about it. Fascist Italy, Imperial Japan, Mercenary Germany, crazy-dominating-boyfriend America, Wonderland England _(and I mean Vocaloid Wonderland)_, Napoleon France, Soviet Russia, Tectonic Knight Prussia…border patrol…Canada…? _MOVING ON._

**They LOVE hanging around Darktalia stories.** And why not? They are basically the nutjobs that history said they were. Countries have to be messed up as crap to make the majority of the choices that we were taught, so why not? If anything, Canada is again the only sane person of the 2P…at visual judgments. God knows what you people would do to make Canada the biggest nutjob of the century. _If that gang rape doujinshi had anything to say about it…_

**They're all sadists.** And masochistic. And sadomasochistic. And everything in between. Did I mention that they may be into BDSM?

**Let's Think "Dexter" for a minute.** Not the laboratory guy, the serial killer guy. If these people have any sense of morals, it would be in the sense of Dexter: kill the bad guys…in slow…tortuous…**FUN** ways…

**Oh, and they have creepy ass laughs too.**

**/=+=/**

So that's basically the summery of the 2P nations. Why is it so short? Well, here's the thing. They're palette swaps of certain nations. And you know what palette swaps mean?

They're no different from their 1P counterparts.

Let's put Super Smash Bros. logic into this. Mario has many different palette swaps depending on the player. Just because he turns into his Fire Form doesn't make him rash and insensible. Just because he turns into his Wario colors doesn't mean he's suddenly a jerk. And just because he turns into his black uniform doesn't make him a homicidal maniac out to kill Princess Peach either. And I'm pretty sure that putting Pit in a black toga doesn't make him a suddenly awesome anti-hero-

Oh wait.

OK, just because we put Link in a black uniform doesn't mean that he's evil-

**FUCK!**

OK, I'm done for this chapter. Sorry for having too little to say.


	30. Leave A Good Impression!

**CHAPTER XXVIV – Writing the Good Ending**

_**(requested by Moonlightpheonix-xX)**_

Every story is going to have an ending. That's just the factor of life. In fictional terms, at least someone is able to write an ending that can make people leave satisfied or at the very least get people to stand up from their chairs and start screaming out of awesomeness. If done right. Some people do make good endings…heck, if anything, endings are the only things to stories that most new writers get **RIGHT.**

So what if they don't?

Well, that's when I come in.

_(Or rather, this fic, but whatever…)_

The thing about an ending is that it is the final, lasting impression that someone takes from your story. I have read good stories that had sucky endings and literally ruined the story for me. Stupid? Totally.

**/= [TIPS FOR BEGINNERS] =/**

**[****ACTUALLY READ SOMETHING****]** – Reading ends up shaping the way that someone writes. Find an author you like and read their material. If you're cheap and don't want to read, just skip ahead to the endings. Find out how they make their endings, and try to work around them.

**[****PAY ATTENTION TO YOUR STORY****]** – Heaven forbid you forget something. What an ending does is tie up loose ends that haven't been tied up yet. Find things that haven't been explained yet and explain them before your ending. If you do it while the ending is happening, you might end up making it look like a cliff hanger or at least a sequel hook…unless that's what you're aiming for…

**[****KEEP IT SIMPLE****] **– Beginners cannot handle writing complicated endings. Seriously, I've tried that, and it didn't work at all. Your stories are most likely going to be small and perhaps pushing two chapters, three if your plot is big. Your ending should be able to take up at least half a chapter…if not an epilogue. Short and sweet are the words.

**[****TRY NOT TO AIM FOR SURPRISES AT THE END****]** – Step back for a minute and take a breath. Twists are usually really hard to pull off on the first try. Instead, pull off a twist in the middle of the story, in advance, and see how the audience reacts. If people seriously didn't see it coming, you try a twist ending. If you're good at twist endings, then that's a sign that you're ready for the intermediate stage of writing :D

**/= [TIPS FOR INTERMEDIATES] =/**

**[****YOU'RE GOOD FOR TWIST ENDINGS****]** – You're good enough to do it. You have a good set of people reading and watching you like you're a YouTube celebrity. Now is a good way to see if you can pull of the twist ending. If you don't, well, you don't have to do it.

**[****BREAK IT ALL DOWN****]** – You're going to upgrade from three chapters to at least five. It's just going to happen. As a result, your ending is probably going to have to be expanded as well. Instead of your ending going to have half a chapter, expand it to a full chapter.

**[****NOTE WHAT YOU WANT****] **– No one can tell you what to put in a story except you. If you want to leave out something in the ending _(aka leave it up for interpretation)_, then you go ahead and do so. This is the level where you are expected to at least pull off a good story. Interpretation can be done here.

**/= [TIPS FOR THEM EXPERTS] =/**

**[****AVOID FORMULAS****]** – Your stories may end up being formulaic. As a result, your ending is going to end up formulaic. It's just a factor of life: if you do things by a formula, then the end result will be just as you predict. If you don't want the ending to be predictable, change up the story.

**[****HERE'S SOME WORDS TO WORK WITH****]** – If you want the biggest test on your writing career, actually use the reviewers' advice in your story. I'm not telling you to let THEM write the story _(I think that's illegal on this website)_. No, let them choose the outcome of at least **ONE** major event in the story, and see if you can work it into the fic without making it look like they chose it. Better still if they choose the ending, meaning that you can work advice into your work without making it look obvious.

**[****GET YOUR HEAD INTO THE GAME****]** – You really don't need advice at this point. So write away~


	31. Just a Quick History Lesson of Rome

**CHAPTER XXX – Here's Some Roman History for you~**

I actually had a summer class that ended today, and one of my classes was a history class about the Roman Empire. That's when I realized that there aren't really that many popular fanfics with the Roman Empire in it. So how about I give you a few history lessons so that I can see more of them, eh? Want to help me, Germany?

**Germany** – Ach…

OK, just me then.

**/= [Historical Beginnings with Romulus] =/**

OK, so Rome basically started as a city-state on the Italian peninsula, dwarfed by the major empire of Athens for quite some time until the Greek Empire collapsed and reverted back to a simple city-state like Rome. Technically, this means that any other city-state that was in existence could rise to power the same way that Rome does, but how Rome ends up being…well, ROME is rather interesting.

It all started with The Punic Wars between the city-state of Rome and the empire of Carthage _(which is basically the northern part of Africa and some part of Spain and Portugal)_ over the right for Rome to trade with the small Sicilian empire _(which, by the way, is what Romano originally was supposed to be)_ that was at the tip of the boot. Once Rome won The Punic Wars _(all three of them)_, Rome ended up taking over the Carthage Empire and they started to grow up into the big guy that we all know today.

In terms of personal life, think of Rome as America, only with Roman elements to it. They have running water, coliseums, laws, senates, sports and all that good stuff, but if anything the one thing that should be noted is their religion. They worshiped Greek gods with Roman names, but they also worship nature. Think of it as Japanese Shintoism. There you go.

There are many things that you already know about the Roman Empire that high school loves to hammer down your throat. All of them are true, just so you know.

**/= [TRIUMVIRATES] =/**

A triumvirate was created once the empire became so huge that the small Senate could not control it from the small little city known as Rome. It consisted of three people running the empire into a Western, Middle and Eastern group, and they were free to rule it as much as they wanted. Despite how simple it sounds, there were only two triumvirates created during Roman history.

The 1st Triumvirate consisted of Pompeius, Crassus, and the infamous Julius Caesar. Crassus was kind of just _**there**_ while Pompeius and Caesar butted heads so many times they might as well been named "France" and "England". One day, Crassus was dead _(long story, lost in a battle)_ and Pompeius went soon after, leaving Caesar to be the sole leader of Rome. He was the only dictator until he was murdered during the Ides of March.

The 2nd Triumvirate came afterward, consisting of Octavian _(later known as Augustus)_, Mark Antony _(not the J. Lo ex)_, and Lacadus…someone else. The same case kind of happened: Lacadus just died off and went somewhere, Mark Antony tried to overthrow Rome so that he could get Cleopatra as empress of Rome, Octavian killed him to make sure that didn't happen, and he became the first emperor of Rome.

While Octavian was a strict emperor, he wasn't really a bad one. He was beloved by the rich and poor alike, making many reforms in their government so that they could live comfortably. The more famous thing he made was Pax Romana: better known as 200 years of peace.

**/= [SOME ROMAN HISTORY] =/**

According to Himaruya, Rome claims that he cannot remember his history after his country started to go on the decline. That would really suck, but there are a few places where that point could be _(unless he's lying)_.

One particular point is between 54 AD and 68 AD with the infamous Emperor Nero. You know, the one who was supposedly playing a lyre when Rome was burning to the ground and ended up blaming it all on the Christians? Well, he was the definition of psychotic, greedy emperors with even more controlling mothers, because his mother was the one who pushed him to the throne so she could be empress. He didn't want that, so he had her killed. Then he killed himself in 68 AD just because.

Hopefully, this wasn't the place where he forgot, because after a few more years he was given the first non-Roman leader: Trajan the Spaniard. He was the emperor that was ruling over the world once the Roman Empire reached its maximum boundaries.

This may have started during the rule of Commodus, from 180 – 192 AD, because he was raised as a gladiator and started slaughtering his people just because he could. After his death, the emperors afterward started to come against each other, leaving the Roman Empire to collapse on itself into three sections: the Roman Empire, the Gaelic Empire, and Palmyrene Empire. Then Constantine came along, and the Roman Empire finally crumbled by the hands of the German barbarians _(Germanians)_ and the Persia followers.

Yeah, that's right. The mighty Roman Empire was taken down _**by Germans.**_ Tell me that Romano's hatred to Germany finally make so much sense.

In case you're wondering, the Germanians only took down the western part of the Roman Empire_ (basically Spain, France, England, Italy, the works)_. The eastern part _(Greece, Africa, Western Asia)_ thrived yet again as the Byzantine Empire until the Ottoman Empire led by Turkey took that down.

Yeah, Ancient Greece watched over, observed, maybe even loved, and then outlived Ancient Rome by a millennium. Maul that around in your head.

**/= [Oh, small gift for you…] =/**

Now, a lot of people know that Italy basically inherited everything from his grandfather, Rome. He got the eye color, the artistic skills, the cooking abilities, and basically his empire, which Italy rejected. Most of you are wondering why Romano got the short end of the stick of this deal. First of all, Romano was originally the smaller Sicilian Empire before the Roman Empire took over just to be able to trade with him. But for those of you who think that Romano should've gotten more, then I got something rather interesting for you~

**/~+~/**

"_**WHAT. ARE YOU KIDDING ME?"**_

"_I-I'm not kidding you, Romano. Italy was in my bed and-"_

"_I don't __fucking care__ about that! Are you saying that Grandpa Rome actually __**visited**__ you?"_

"_Y-yes. He just wanted to visit his grandson and kept talking to me. I wanted him to leave, but-"_

"_Agh, __**DAMMIT!**__"_

_Romano just slammed the phone into the chord before Germany had a chance to explain himself, before leaning onto the wall screaming at no one in the house. He knew how much he hated his brother for being the favorite of the strongest empire in existence, but the fact that he decided to visit him…and be with the grandson of the guy who __murdered__ him…over him?_

"_Why the fuck am I so USELESS?"_

"_Eh? Useless? Ahahaha, you seem a lot stronger than all the other useless individuals I've been around!"_

"_**LAY OFF, SPA-**__ wait, what?"_

_Spain wasn't in his house. He was in a meeting. Romano slowly turned his head only to see a man standing over him. He was wearing simple robes and had about three curls on his head. Once he opened his eyes, he finally learned who he was…so he punched him in the face._

"_**BASTARD!**__"_

"_Ow ow ow!" He rubbed his jaw. "Why such hard love?"_

"_Because you never did, bastard!" He yelled at him. "Yeah, I'm talking about you, Rome! I heard you visited that German nutcase, but why not me?"_

"_Oh, that's easy! I wanted to visit you after I came to Italy, but my ladies were calling me in heaven and I couldn't help but go to them~"_

"_You asshole…"_

"_But I finished with them, so I decided to come to you~"_

"_Too late for that, jerk. Now I'm mad at you."_

"_But I'm here right now, so am I forgiven?"_

_Romano mumbled to him for a few minutes before turning his head away and started spitting down everything. Meanwhile, Rome watched him with a small smile on his face, somehow expecting this to occur._

"_You don't even care about me."_

"_Eh?"_

"_You gave me nothing." Romano looked up and glared. "My brother got everything: the arts, the food, the girls, the land…and what did I get? Nothing!"_

"_Easy. You gained me."_

_Romano stared at him in confusion as Rome leaned forward and smiled at him, like he genuinely cares about what he was just about to say. Without a second beat Romano went to smack him, but then Rome grabbed his arm._

"_You have better battle skills then Italy. That's good."_

"_W-what the hell do you mean that I gained you?"_

"_Oh, you want me to explain this to you? OK." Rome smiled. "Do you know the city where my empire grew up from?"_

"_Rome, dammit. That's your name."_

"_What's the capital of your country?"_

"_Rome! It's both me and him!"_

"_But Italy's heart is Venice. Hence his name Veneziano." Rome smiled. "What is your name?"_

"_Roma-" Rome froze. "Roma…no?"_

"_I shared with you who I was when I was a child." Rome tapped his chest. "I was hard-headed, stubborn, untrusting of men…but my heart was strong…and through that I grew…"_

"_R-Rome…?"_

"_I gave you…me."_

_Romano couldn't help but start crying, but then wiped his tears away and punched him in the face again._


	32. Relationships, Love It or Hate It

**CHAPTER XXXI – Pairing What With Who?**

_**[requested by tylee4ever]**_

Everyone loves a romance story. It doesn't have to be good _(why do you think that __Twilight__ was so damn popular?)_, it just has to be romantic. Many people love those stories at first glance, but the ones that are really good are the ones that stay with you. This is probably going to be the number one chapter that you'll be looking at, because let's face it: most of your stories are about pairings. _**That's what most fanfiction is about!**_ I have a lot of information for you guys right now, so I'll have to break it down into categories. Ho boy, here we go~

**/~ [CARDINAL RULES OF WRITING ROMANCE] ~/**

**Remember this simple rule: STORIES ARE DRIVEN BY CHARACTER, NOT BY CHANCE.** A story is believable when a character is pushing the story forward. A relationship isn't running sorely on pure coincidence. Love starts when something done by one individual causes the other person to start having romantic feelings for them. Keep everyone in character by starting the story out purely as a story, not as a romance novel.

**Avoid writing purely for the sex.** Relationships do not have to end up with sex _(or yaoi, if that's what you want to call it)_. Pure love from the two people is more than enough.

**Just because love is driven by character doesn't mean that chance can't be a part.** Chance can play a factor in these relationships. The thing is that it shouldn't be the MAIN factor. Character over chance, but chance can give them the moment at which the story can start. Chance starts the story; character runs it to the end. Think of it like that.

**Rivals can be introduced, but make them believable.** A love triangle is somewhat common in a romance story. Good romance stories keep the third branch at least believable to occur. Bad romance stories just make the rivals utter jerks. Now believe me, rivals can be jerks if you want them to be. But don't make them SATAN. Make the jerks believable. One author's interpretation of a character could be read by a lot of newcomers, and god forbid they start thinking they're Satan incarnate.

**Nothing should be forced.** Stories people tend to like are those where it seems rather natural to get into the situation. If something seems to be completely against character _(for example, Spain gets drunk to hit on Romano or Canada, or Germany skipping work to hang out with someone)_, it's "forced" material. When it is not forced, the readers should believe that the characters would do that on their own will.

**/~ [WRITING A ONE-SHOT] ~/**

**Keep the story simple.** Unless your story is pushing over 10,000 words in one chapter _(in that case, good for you!)_, there is no way a complicated romance story could hit one chapter…and let people remember the details. If anything, chapters make a benchmark for which people start reading. So it's fine if you keep your story simple enough. Minimum 2,000 words is a fine place to shove in a story.

**Chance should be kept to a minimum.** Since this is a one-shot, the relationship should be starting / continued purely by character development. Nothing should be left to chance. You could put up a misunderstanding if you want to go that far, but don't push it past that. That's the stuff for the longer material.

**If you start with non-yaoi, continue with non-yaoi.** Keep it shounen in one shots. By the way, "Yaoi" pertains to the sexual act between two men. "Shounen" is usually associated with the romantic interactions between two men. Thought I should clarify that. Keep it fluffy, I'm basically telling you.

**Personal Rule of Thumb: your one-shots should be longer than your chapters.** On the off chance that you write multiple chapter fanfics, there's a good chance that you pile up a lot of information on that chapter. Your one-shot will usually need just a little bit more information, hence you should have longer one-shots to condense the story…well, that's what I go with.

**/~ [MULTI-CHAPPIES] ~/**

**The relationship cannot be the story.** It can be a major factor, but it cannot be THE story. For example, the relationship between the two main characters can be a part of the problem, but the main problem could be because people cannot accept their relationship because it's homosexual or something bigger is going on…like death and destruction or something like that.

**Don't begin writing in a relationship.** The main characters have to establish character when the story starts. You can determine what relationship you want certain characters to be in, but you don't have to stay with that list. Sometimes, your reviewers can see something else entirely different, and they might just change your mind _(ex. I never ship Charice with anyone, and without reviews I would've never thought that Rizal was crushing on Germany)_.

**Relationships come much, MUCH later.** A story, when having romance, should have time to establish characters before beginning a relationship. Relationships usually take time, and in translation that means a few chapters into the story. For a good example, let's take a look at my multi-chapter fanfics and state when the hinting of love begins. For Holy Roman Empire, it started Chapter 5 _(total of 22 chapters)_. For Hetalia: The Fantasy Story, it started Chapter 12 _(total of 38 chapters)_. For I'm WHO?, it started Chapter 5 _(total of 14 chapters)_. You get the jist of it. In terms of calculations, the romance should start at least a third of the way into the story.

**/~ [THE BEAUTIFUL MOMENTS IN LOVE] ~/**

**Here's something rather interesting you can try out.** If you can make yourself cry out of pure emotion based on something you've written, it's best to leave it in. Chances are someone else will cry from it as well.

**Emotions run deep, don't they?** The Nostalgia Critic calls it "the Don Bluth directions", where anything depressing or messed up can be tolerated by the reader / viewer if there is a happy ending attached to it. See if that is something that you like to write about ;D

**Save the crying moments until the finale.** If you're going to make someone cry, save it until it's the last three or so chapters. The only exception to this rule is if one of the guys is a crybaby, then as many times as you want. If no crybaby, save the tears.

**/~ [OK, SO YOU WANT YAOI NOW?] ~/**

**Imagine how you want sex to be with for you.** Basically, whatever you think you want for it, should be written in the yaoi fanfic. I'm not saying go ahead and get laid; I'm saying figure out what you want the experience to be like and then go ahead with it in the fic. It makes it realistic to other people.

**Rape is still rape.** Most people seem to like writing rape as a way for two characters to fall in love with each other. If it's between the main character and the guy who saved him from the rape, it's somewhat acceptable. If it's between the person who raped him and the one who got raped, it's completely different. Romantic affection between a rapist and a victim is not love, it's Stockholm syndrome! That is something that should be treated with a therapist as soon as possible.

**Remember two words: "Refractory Period".** This is the period after the orgasmic phase _(someone had an orgasm)_ where the body cannot be aroused until it goes through a period of time, usually from a few hours to a whole day. In other words, guys can't orgasm twice in the same five minutes. That is something a lot of girls miss. Then again, yaoi has no pause button.

**Sex does not make the relationship.** A relationship can have sex in it, but sex cannot form a relationship. It's like fudge and a sundae: you can have the sundae with the fudge, but I'm pretty sure you can't have pure fudge as a dessert…but if you tried, you fail. Don't admit that you could. I tried it.

**/=+=/**

**A lot of people are suggesting more historical chapters. I may look into it. Any historical period in particular?**


	33. The Battle Between Japanese and American

**CHAPTER XXXII – The Sub VS Dub Wars**

_**[Requested by TheKazemaruSiblings]**_

Yes, I am talking about this. Seeing as how some of my latest work is voice actor / seiyuu jokes, you should have seen this coming.

For all you newcomers into the Axis Powers: Hetalia fandom, going past the gag reflex of stereotyped nations and the fact that suddenly national politics becomes freaking hilarious, two things have to be said before you start talking about it in the forums you may be stalking around in…whatever that is.

One: It's perfectly OK for you to notice that your nation does not exist in Hetalia fandom. You can talk about it if you wish. Don't rant about it, and don't spam Himaruya's e-mail about it. No one likes a troll.

Two: There's going to be a point where you will have to join a side in the sub / dub wars.

What are these Sub / Dub wars? Well, Hetalia was originally created in Japan, so of course the anime was dubbed in Japanese. Because of the popularity in Japan and some international audiences, American dubbing companies began to consider dubbing it for the English speakers. FUNimation got the rights to it, and so they were the ones who ended up dubbing it for America. Of course, people started debating over which one is the better dub. The term "sub" stands for the English subtitles that many fan translators use to translate the Japanese audio for non-Japanese speakers.

**/~ [DUBBING CLARIFICATIONS AND JUSTIFICATIONS] ~/**

Now when you talk to some of the Hetalia fans, the majority of them seem to _**really**_ love the Japanese dub over the English dub. That's basically a no-brainer in terms of anime fans, because the Japanese seiyuu tend to have extremely awesomely long vocal ranges next to our American…one-track sound _(I guess I can call it that?)_, with a few vocal exceptions _(I'm looking at YOU, Tatum)_. But the thing about the Hetalia track is that FUNimation added something that not too many people liked: accents, and offensive humor.

OK, let's start out with the accents. The thing is that FUNimation added the accents onto these nations because it would show them off more as representations of the countries they were instead of just characters that just had a name of a country _(let's face it, if Germany had an American accent, you wouldn't believe that he was Germany at all)_. The complaint many people have is that the accents didn't sound like what the actual people of that country would sound like, or sounds more like a stereotype of their voice.

Yeah, that's the thing: _**that's the point of the entire show.**_

Axis Powers: Hetalia was started on the premise that political issues are being told through the eyes of these stereotypical nations. What's a stereotype? They include actions, food, outfits, and of course, accents. Many Americans believe that Italians all sound like Mario. Many Americans believe that Germans sound angry all the time and turn all their w's to v's even though they have w's in their language _(besides, German is basically the American language with a β in it)._ Many Americans believe that Japanese men pronounce their l's with r's. That's supposed to be part of the joke. And with all the other accents that they butchered, well, think about it: do people from Texas really know what a true Latvian accent is? Probably not. They probably did, but I'm going to give them a benefit of a doubt.

The next thing that is here is what many sub followers say is "offensive humor". That is to say, holocaust jokes, stereotypical humor, and what I would like to say _dumbing down_. Then again, that is what the show and manga was all about. Plus, this is done by American producers, and what comedy shows is America usually associated with? Family Guy and South Park, riveted with stereotypical humor and dumbing down of the subjects. Think of it as an American stereotype in it.

Oh, and for those of you who find it confusing how the dialogue doesn't seem to match with the original Japanese language, here's something to consider: the Japanese stereotypes of some countries don't quite match up with the American stereotypes of said countries. I mean, most of them are similar _(America's filled with loud-mouth douchebags and the Russians are scary as shit)_, but think about it. Italians are not the surrender-ish type in ye old America, those are the French. The Italians are just…well, the French, Level 1. And I'm pretty sure the Americans don't see all German men as closet gays _(unless that's just Germany and I'm reading into it too much)_. Nazis, sure, but…hey, FUNimation has to add American stereotypes to a show talking about Japanese stereotypes in order for us Americans to at least try to get it. So don't say that they ruined it.

**/~ [So What Do I Think?] ~/**

Why does it matter what I think? But you know what, I might as well put my two cents into the conversation. Before I go ahead and say anything, let me say that I started watching the series watching the first four episodes in English on YouTube, then going around YouTube watching all the episodes in Japanese, before Netflix started showing it in English and I watched that. So yes, I have heard both of the versions. Doing it for the supporting cast will make this chapter way too long, and we all know that most of us are going to judge based off the Axis Powers and the Allied Forces. So let's just do that, 'kay?

Before I say anything, let me just say that the Japanese seiyuu have one advantage point over their English counterparts. You see, FUNimation created it so that each nation has their respective accents as well as have their character on top. It's not that big of a deal for accents people somewhat know how to fake _(English, German, Japanese)_, but then there are some accents _(French, Russian)_ that is painful to listen to if it sucks. So if the accents suck, then the character is automatically ruined to many.

**/= [ITALY VENEZIANO] =/**

**VOICE ACTOR**** – Todd Haberkorn**

**SEIYUU**** – Daisuke Namikawa**

People tend to say that the original editing of a show is usually better because they were created by their people. Japanese people do better working with Japanese productions, as do American people do with American productions. First of all, if that was true, The Last Airbender would have been a better adaptation of the TV show. Secondly, Todd Haberkorn is part Asian, so the argument is null and void. Shut up and listen.

Haberkorn's Mario-accent does do its part in portraying Italy as a rather happy-go-lucky, stereotypical Italian in a parody of the war he is fighting _(I mean, let's face it: who takes Mario's accent seriously?)_. Namikawa's light-hearted, happy voice portrays Italy as a cute individual who is naïve to the world around him…despite the fact that there's a war going on. As a result, Namikawa's performance would resonate with us fanfiction writers just a little more, seeing as how his Italy seems to be the shaping point for a great drama flick, while Haberkorn's portrayal of innocence seems more of a comedy than Namikawa's sincere naïve…ness. The major complaint I have heard about Haberkorn is that the accent is not true Italian, or that his high-pitched, sort of squeaky-ish _(shrill?) _voice ruins the character for them. On the other hand, Namikawa had been criticized for being too monotone, the cuteness only going so far and only being so popular because of fan interpretation. Weird, I know, but that's what I heard.

For me, I personally liked Haberkorn over Namikawa based on the fact that he was able to portray Italy in a brighter comedic light. Don't get me wrong; Namikawa does make the character funny. But Haberkorn just makes him fun**nier**. No matter what anyone else says, Axis Powers: Hetalia is a _**comedy**_ in a _**parodist sense**_, meaning that his performance _(the stereotyping accent with just the way he talks really fast)_ would make more sense in the case of Italy. Though I will admit that it is perfectly OK and natural to use Namikawa's voice for any type of shipping that you may go forward with.

**/= [ITALY ROMANO] =/**

**VOICE ACTOR**** – Ian Sinclair**

**SEIYUU**** – Daisuke Namikawa**

Now here is the better of the Daisuke Namikawa portrayals. He portrays Romano as a guy trying to be tough but failing to do so when push comes to shove. On the other hand, Ian Sinclair somewhat hits this as well, only he does it in an Italian accent that sounds just a tad more realistic, as well as his tendency to produce screams that make girls like me wonder where that came from.

Namikawa is nearly hilarious as Romano _(almost as if he enjoyed it a lot more than Italy, but what do I know?)_, bouncing off Go Inoue's Spain like they were their own comedic duo or something. Sinclair takes Namikawa's funny bone and just spreads the disease all over Romano's body. This guy is freaking hilarious, bad scriptwriting or not. The majority of his lines are the best lines to ever say in a comedic anime, and for god's sake his straight man routine to Dave Trosko's Spain makes it almost a complete translation of Namikawa and Inoue. Girlish screaming aside, Sinclair literally just makes the best Romano that FUNimation has to offer.

With those two things in mind, you will be very confused when I state that I much rather prefer Namikawa's performance over Sinclair's just because of the fact that Sinclair makes Romano sound like he's older than everyone else in the cast. Seeing as how they're a bunch of twenty-year-old somethings, that argument sounds rather stupid, but he's supposed to be younger than both France and Spain and for me, he sounds older then the both of them. Namikawa and Sinclair both hit what Romano is supposed to be, but Namikawa misses the _"way-too-old"_ mark and hence gets my vote. But in terms of the English Dub, Romano is the best performance of the entire cast and should be watched. No, seriously. _**Watch him.**_ You will cry laughing.

**/= [GERMANY] =/**

**VOICE ACTOR**** – Patrick Seitz**

**SEIYUU**** – Hiroki Yasumoto**

Another thing that most of the Japanese seiyuu have over our English voice actors is that many people already know of them because they were in a lot of other shows and have their own followings, not to even begin adding the fact that their popularity usually drags their fans into a show that they may be working on. Hell, why do you think hot guys are in almost every flick? Why do you think the name M. Night Shayamalyn is met with almost universal panning? That's basically the gist. Here? Not so much. Of course, there are fans of Yasumoto, but if you look up their resumes, Seitz's list goes on a lot longer than him. In fact, he is one of only a few people in FUNimation that actually works outside of FUNimation. But enough about that. Just know that you cannot pan a performance by their popularity, because that's going to play a little bit in the future.

Unlike the other voice actors that I will talk about here, these two portrayed the "straight" guy _(comedic term)_ Germany around the same way: serious, confused of emotions, and workaholics. Because of that, the preference of one actor over another is relying solely on preference of actor or the script that they are reading. If I were to add something, there is only one thing Seitz did that Yasumoto didn't: his Germany voice is just a slight octave higher than Yasumoto, but that is a benign thing and if that is a bother to you, then I don't really know what to say.

Personally, Seitz is better than Yasumoto. Again, this is solely because I heard him first and I liked the voice, and I believe that if Hetalia actually goes somewhere serious in terms of their plot, Seitz can actually pull it off rather well. I'm not saying Yasumoto can't, but…well, think of our English cast. Most of them probably can't pull off extreme seriousness in their accents. Hey. I SAID MOST.

**/= [JAPAN] =/**

**VOICE ACTOR**** – Christopher Bevins**

**SEIYUU**** – Hiroki Takahashi**

OK, this is basically a no-brainer to me _(or to everyone, for that matter)_. Takahashi is a lot better in portraying Japan than Bevins could try to be. Not trying to be racist, not saying that this is because a Japanese guy is supposed to play the Japanese guy, I'm just saying that this is basically something that really isn't that hard for me to consider. But I think it's fair that I break down their performances and explain why in a smart way _(or at least, smart enough that Bevins will forgive me if, god forbid, he reads this and takes it as an insult)_.

Both of them play Japan well as a young man who is new to the world around him and experiencing the culture shock that usually comes to hanging out with a bit too many Europeans _(and this is before America gets into the picture)_. Their performances, however, play just a bit differently in terms of their voice. Takahashi sounds more like a businessman who is flying overseas to talk to European companies. Bevins sounds more like an otaku that just got major social shock on top of the culture shock. Then again, that's probably just the script's fault, but it doesn't make Bevins any less hilarious.

Again, Takahashi sounds a little better to the ears than Bevins. Not because he's Japanese, but because the businessman personality is more played upon in the manga and hence should be more a factor in the anime. Either that or the Engrish accent Bevins had just grated me a little. Then again, this is a stereotype of the Japanese, so let's not hold it against him. Besides, we all know that all Japanese guys can say l's with ease. Hello? L, from Death Note? Despite the fact that Bevins is completely beaten in preference to Takahashi, he is one of the better English cast choices and should not be condemned. It's just the character, I swear. Please don't kill me ;.;

**/= [PRUSSIA] =/**

**VOICE ACTOR**** – Jonathan Brooks**

**SEIYUU**** – Atsushi Kousaka**

Before I go any further, let me say that if Haberkorn is my English husband, Kousaka is my Japanese counterpart husband. However, that did not affect me in thinking who the better actor was. Besides, I claimed him to be my husband after I saw his face, long after I chose the better one. So don't think it did, kay? I'm telling the whole truth here. Besides, you have to give Brooks a lot of credit here. Who the hell knows what a Prussian accent is, anyway?

The thing about Prussia is that, in his awesomeness, he has to come off as rather annoying in the front to those around him. Kousaka does that by doing an impression like Gian from Doraemon _(which sounded so like the actual seiyuu that they thought it was the actual seiyuu. I went ahead and checked it out for you guys, and I totally see what they were talking about)_, which translates to a voice that I can only call grating…screechy, maybe? Brooks does this by making his voice not as screechy as Kousaka, but instead the annoyance comes from his accent. Since no one has a clue on what the heck it is, he opted for a combination of both a German and Russian accent. Seeing Prussia's history, that choice is understandable.

I'm sad to say that I do prefer Kousaka's performance over Brooks's, and no, this is not because Kousaka is my future husband. I'm just saying that, despite the fact that both the actors do portray Prussia perfectly well, I at least understood what Kousaka was saying half the time. The problem with Brooks is that due to how hard it is to combine two accents that are not your own, it ends up slurring the speech a bit and hence people will have a harder time understanding what you said. I have watched the World Series and the accent does get better and you do get a better understanding of his speech, but now I have no idea what accent it's supposed to be. Then again, maybe they should up the screen time with him so I do know~

**/= [AMERICA] =/**

**VOICE ACTOR**** – Eric Vale**

**SEIYUU**** – Katsuyuki Konishi**

OK, OK, I can hear all of you nice and clearly. Since a Japanese guy can pull off a Japanese character, surely the American guy can pull off the American character? First of all, slow down. Secondly, this choice wasn't as easy as Japan's. Heck, I love both their voice actors. Eric Vale is very popular in FUNimation and he has a great vocal range. Katsuyuki Konishi, on the other hand, has a freaking BIGGER vocal range and is a lot more popular. Plus, _**he's Lloyd Irving.**_ What do you girls want from me?

As America, both of these guys do play on their naïve part really well as well as their hero aspect. That's the major part of America's character out of the way. Then there's how they did it. Konishi does it like America's on severe ADHD and coffee with no volume button. It makes him more of a comedic plot device rather than a character, but it makes him extremely funny to watch. Plus, his laugh isn't as annoying as the others are _(I'm looking at you, Prussia)_. Vale plays him a little bit more…mellow? Well, more mellow than Konishi, that's what I say. As a result, he's not that funny to watch but at least he's more realistic to the new people getting into the show. The dialog basically picked up some of the parts that Vale might have stumbled on, so nothing too much is lost. Again, this performance's best man is going to be sorely on personal opinion.

Personally, I like Vale's over Konishi's, but _just __**barely**_. I think this is because I'm American, and hence I want my representation to be…well, not completely perfect, but at least a bit more realistic? I believe that if I was anything else _(maybe Canadian or even anything European)_, I would have been over Konishi and ignored that Vale's performance ever existed. They are just that damn good.

**/= [CANADA] =/**

**VOICE ACTOR**** – Eric Vale**

**SEIYUU**** – Katsuyuki Konishi**

We all know that both America and Canada are two completely different nations…people…nations(?). We also know that, despite that, America and Canada are actually physically similar. Hence, the brilliant people in Studio DEEN and FUNimation decided that whoever played America will play Canada in the anime. Same voice, different personality. How does this work out, you ask?

Unlike America's voice acting, which is pretty much defined purely on personality, Canada's voice is purely America's voice with the volume lowered down a significant degree. I really can't judge them much except for how well they were able to whisper their way into the role of Canada. Like America, the one for you is purely your choice.

This is going to sound rather weird, but I like Konishi's performance over Vale's. Weird, saying as how much I like Vale's portrayal of America. But this is not because I'm not Canadian or anything like that. It's all down to the whispering. When Konishi whispers, he actually sounds like a completely different character, and the other nations come off more as a bunch of idiots for not realizing the difference between the two of them, making the entire incident just a little funnier. Vale, on the other hand, does sound entirely like America in a whispered voice, which is again a good addition to a running gag. However, I find it weird that I heard him whisper in a different tone before and I loved to have heard that one instead of what I ended up getting. If any of you have heard Yuki Sohma from Fruits Basket…yeah, that one. I wanted that one.

**/= [UNITED KINGDOM / ENGLAND / BRITAIN / Whatever Name He Goes With Now] =/**

**VOICE ACTOR**** – Scott Freeman**

**SEIYUU**** – Noriaki Sugiyama**

If there has ever been a gap between voice actors, it would be these two. Freeman isn't really well known, only doing background stock characters for FUNimation before finally getting main character status due to funding issues. Seriously, if the funding issues weren't there, we would be comparing Sugiyama with Todd Haberkorn right now and no one would have a clue on who Mr. Freeman is. On the other hand, Sugiyama might as well be Vic Mig-_**freaking**_-nognia. He has voiced so many iconic characters, from Sasuke Uchiha to Uryu Ishida to William T. Spears to Fate/stay Night's infamous _**Shiro Emiya**_, that comparing him to Freeman is like comparing the popularity of a mom-and-pop store to DENMARK. That's not fair, isn't it? _Nor does that make any sense…_

They both surely get England's tsun-side down pat. They both know how to curse and show off his power as a kingdom extremely well, and in Freeman's case I have to say that is a good thing for him. It's the dere-side, then, we need to judge on. Sugiyama shows it off as a dere-side, stammering and defending himself like any girl would, giving him extreme fangirl points for those who listen to him _(hell, why do you think he's so freaking popular?)_. Freeman, on the other hand, shows it off as just being more natural, not a dere-side, and almost in a realistic sort of way.

Oh boy…I like Sugiyama, what can I say? Hell, if I was an Englishman, I would've loved Freeman's realistic portrayal of a stereotypical Englishman. But I also have a weakness for tsundere boys, and…well, Sugiyama fills me up rather nicely. I will give Freeman a lot of credit for doing the role as well as he can and I will say that you should check out his career in the future to see if he gets the recognition he deserves. But Sugiyama gets my recognition. And like Veneziano, listening to his voice while shipping him is perfectly normal.

**/= [FRANCE] =/**

**VOICE ACTOR**** – J. Michael Tatum**

**SEIYUU**** – Masaya Onosaka**

My god, these two are voice acting gods at what archetype they do. Both of them are extremely popular men who have played extremely popular roles and when you heard their names playing the country of love, wine and that epic tower, you knew that it was the right choice. If you had a complaint about any version of the anime, France had nothing to do with it. But comparing them to each other? Oh geez…

Like Germany, both of them played France about the same way: seductive, enchanting, just plain _**sexy**_ with just a hint of perversion. There are some details that are just a tad different _(though I think that is due to the script and the language)_, such as how Onosaka's voice sounds more like a creeper voice while Tatum makes France just a tad bit sexier with his _**(extremely accurate)**_ French accent. Seeing as how both performers had done seductive roles before, this is not going to be a surprise. And like Romano, your favorite is going to be sorely on preferences.

For me, just as Takahashi is miles better than Bevins, Tatum is mountains cooler than Onosaka. Don't get me wrong: I love both of their performances. Heck, if I was going to be biased with my choice, I would've chosen Onosaka simply because _**he's Zelos Wilder.**_ But no, Tatum is better. What he does is take what Onosaka created from his France character and added on it. People can say what it is that Tatum added on, but I say that he made France better just by the accent. If Onosaka was able to add a France accent onto his performance, I would be saying that I don't have a clue who to say was the best.

**/= [RUSSIA] =/**

**VOICE ACTOR**** – Jerry Jewel**

**SEIYUU**** – Yasuhiro Takato**

Ohhhhh boy…these guys showed off Russia so differently that judging them is actually so much easier for me to do. If you had watched both the English and the Japanese version of the anime, then you know damn well what I'm talking about. It doesn't mean that they are bad performances. It just means that it confirms the idea that when it comes to the messed up individual in a cast, people tend to have different interpretations of them. So which one made more sense to us? Well…let's take a look.

We all know that no matter what cast we're talking about, we all know that when it comes to the creepy people, we all set up what we wonder about them. Takato portrays Russia as more childlike than anything else, almost as if he wants nothing more than to have a friend and has no idea how to do so. Jewel, on the other hand, portrays him as a bit more menacing with the cuteness being more of a front than anything else. I want to say that it's mainly due to how deep the voices get, but like I know anything. Depending on how you interpret Russia, your preference might be different.

Since I interpret Russia as a guy who just wants friends, Takato gets my vote, but this is somewhat on the barely side. Jewel does do a great job in what he does, but I think it's the script that sets him back. Plus, adorable Russia is awesome like that. Besides, we all know that Russia is just a nice guy at heart…right?

**/= [CHINA] =/**

**VOICE ACTOR**** – Clarine Harp**

**SEIYUU**** – Yuki Kaida**

Well, this is going to be a hard thing to talk about. Apparently everyone who hates the English dub _**hates **_how Harp played the character. Whether it's from the obviously fake accent or just how weird the voice sounded like, no one seems to like her. But that's totally unfair to Harp. She did an amazing job as China and heck, a Mandarin accent is hard to do. I tried it. I sucked. So give her some credit. But does that make me like her over Kaida's performace? Seeing as how both America and Japan interact with China, we all have a fair idea that both companies know what they're doing with this guy…?

The thing about China is that he looks so feminine that people usually just get girls to play him. Kaida sounds rather young compared to Harp, but at the same time China is supposed to be an old man _(older than the rest of the cast…heck, he's the OLDEST one there)_. There is no mention of the word "aru", but then again that's a Japanese stereotype, not an American one, so it's reasonable enough not to use it. Both of them get at least one aspect of China correctly, Kaida's being playful and cheerful while Harp has the oldness in him.

I think people prefer Kaida just because she is a popular seiyuu and they are just used to listening to her voice when thinking about China. If I'm going to be serious, I actually like Harp's performance, but just barely. I have to admit that Kaida is more entertaining to listen to, but Harp just sounds more like China to me. Just saying.

**/=+=/**

**I have to state that the above is merely my opinion and that people should not be offended nor mad. If you want to argue your opinion, do not put it as a flame and at least sound professional. And Christopher Bevins, on the off chance you're actually reading this **_**(if you are, I'm honored, number one)**_**, I loved you in Yu Yu Hakusho ;D**


	34. What Does This Globe Do?

**CHAPTER XXXIII: The Globe Fic**

_**[requested by Moonlight-pheonix-Xx]**_

You know how LolliDictator _(now known as est. 1995)_ created one fanfiction and somehow started the mini-trend of manual fanfics? Well, there's another trend going around that I've been trying so hard to understand: the GLOBE FANFIC. What in the world is it? Well, I'm going to try to summerize this as best as I can.

The very first one was created by Atama Ga Kuru Teru _(it's so hard to remember her name when I write it down...), _and it involved nothing more than a simple globe holding the magic that can summon the nations to a certain location. The story could go either way, either filled with humor or drama, as shown by the original writer. As you probably realized, there's probably a few things each one of these spin-offs would usually have in common.

Now, before anyone starts sending me messages asking me what the heck I'm talking about, realize that the globe in question is usually referred to as a magical device instead of a technological one. Then again, the ones that I've seen never actually have the teleportation shown in the fic itself…it's always…off-fic, if that's the word?

**/= [So what can you expect from these nations in these fanfics?] =/**

**THE MAIN CHARACTER IS AN OC:** They're usually female, and even more usually they're an ordinary human being. Yes, they're not nations, states or cities. They are mortals like you and me. So any of your human OCs that you haven't used in a while can be dusted off and used up here!

**THE GLOBE IS GIVEN TO THE MAIN CHARACTER BY SOMEONE OLD AND WISE, OR JUST PLAIN MYSTERIOUS:** For the original, it was by the grandmother. I haven't seen many others, but I would also assume that scary women in tents would work well too. One in particular that I caught onto was that for some reason, it was given to the protagonist by someone who wanted to help her get through her Humanities class. Like the Internet wasn't that good of an idea.

**THE FIRST NATION SHOWN IS ONE OF THE ORIGINAL EIGHT**: America, Germany, Italy, you know the drill. England is usually the very first or not too far off, and anyone who has met Russia scares the poor OC out of her brain. Again, I haven't read much, but in the few that I've seen rarely had China. Maybe I should just read more of them...

**IT'S SLICE OF LIFE FANFICTION:** With a twist :D

**BRUSH UP ON YOUR HISTORY SKILLS:** This is basically similar to the est. 1995 fics. The only difference is that this whole thing takes place in the Hetalia universe. All of history is the same, but this time the nations are real instead of mechanical dolls with a stereotype in their programs. Hence, there's more reason to figure that their characters would be more three-dimensional than the former. Asking about history to these guys, however, is basically nation taboo. At least, that's what I figured.

**NATIONS REACT DIFFERENTLY TO HUMANS:** Please refer to Chapter 10 for more advice.

**/= [What did I catch from these fanfics?] =/**

**IT'S A GROWING TREND:** I guess ever since the manual fanfics have died down a bit, this is grown in trend. Hence, few have as many reviews as the manual ones.

**THIS EXPLAINS WHY NATIONS CAN EASILY JUMP FROM PLACE TO PLACE WITHOUT PLANES:** Think about it. Every single nation seems to be able to jump from America to Japan to Seychelles perfectly fine! No one complains about time unless it's the comics, so how are they going around so fast? These globes, of course! Ah-hah!

**TESTOSTERONE GLORY:** Think about it. The main character is almost always a woman. She is being surrounded by nothing but guys. What do you think?

And that's all I can say about globe fics, being the noob that I am. There's a community of globe fanfics if you're curious **[Enter the Globe].** You know, this makes me want to write a globe fic now...but which human should I use...

Anyone know who Kinsora is?


	35. The Maiden of Orléans

**CHAPTER XXXIV – Jeanne d'Arc**

A lot of Hetalia fans know her as the only person that France had a relationship with. Many others simply know her as Joan of Arc, the woman who supposedly single-handedly saved France from the British rule, starting around 1429. What exactly does everyone want to know that everyone already knows? Well, whatever happened, I think I'll give you the usual information first, and then I'll pass around some stuff that's both in Hetalia canon and then what else I found. Besides, that's what we're here for, si?

**~ Before Jeanne ~**

Quick history lesson. A long time ago, in 1412 around the kingdom of France, the king at the time _(Charles VI)_ suffered from bouts of insanity, making him unable to rule the country. Because of that, the brother Duke Louis of Orléans and cousin John the Fearless, Duke of Burgundy, quarreled about who should be ruling the country instead. It got so freaking bad that the Queen of Bavaria got dragged into the mess _(kind of a consort of France, if you have no idea what I'm talking about)_, with rumors of an affair and the kidnapping of her children. Then, on the orders of the Duke of Burgundy, the Duke of Orléans was assassinated in 1407. But nope, the complaining didn't stop there.

Both of these men had factions that were loyal to the Dukes, known as the Armagnacs and the Burgundians. They quarreled long after the Duke of Orléans' death, starting their own wars in a quest for power. Meanwhile, Henry V of England noticed all of the mess that was going up and was like, "oh, sweet! War over there! Might as well take advantage!", and then started taking over the northern part of France. During all that, Charles VII overtook the throne after all of his four brothers died, and in 1419 entered into a peace treaty with Burgundy.

And then the Armagnacs assassinated John the Fearless.

While under Charles VII's guarantee of protection.

The throne of Burgundy was then passed onto Duke Phillip the Good, who blamed Charles VII for John's death and then made an alliance with Henry V, which then took over large sections of France.

Holy crap, I just had flashbacks to **HetaQuest**.

In fact, England took over so many sections of France that in 1420, the Queen of Bavaria concluded a peace treaty _(The Treaty of Troyes)_ that named Henry V and his heirs the successor of the French throne. That sparked a whole bunch of controversy, with rumors of affairs and false children and all that stuff that usually comes around during that time. Well, whatever happened, Henry V and Charles VI died within two months of each other, and an infant named Henry VI was named to the throne. Because of his age, though, John of Lancaster, 1st Duke of Bedford and Henry's brother, acted as reagent.

Around 1429, the majority of France was owned under English rule. Meanwhile, the Burgundian allies controlled Reims, a city that was the traditional site for crowning kings. Since no one was actually crowned king of France at the time, everyone started fighting over who was going to be king. The only major city that they didn't take over was Orléans, whom which England had just laid siege on. During that time, no one knew if that city was going to make it. Since England had already taken Paris, many modern historians believe that if Orléans was taken over, the French kingdom would've collapsed…no, there would've been no France at all.

**~ The Maiden of Orléans ~**

Let's get started with the usual information. Everyone calls her Joan, but the French call her Jeanne, so I'm going to call her Jeanne from now on. OK, she was born in Domrémy, France in an estimation of around 1412, somewhere around the northeast section of the kingdom to Jacques d'Arc and Isabelle Romée. OK, before I go any further, some fun trivia on her name. Back in Jeanne's day, during her trial, she claimed that her last name came from her mother's side, a tradition when it comes to the village she was living in. But as you have probably already realized, she stuck to her father's name. Even more interesting is that Isabelle was referred to as either _Romée_ or _de Vouthon_. Jeanne herself would call herself _la Puecelle_, or "the maiden" instead. Her hometown was renamed Domrémy-la-Puecelle afterward to reflect that tradition.

OK, back to Jeanne. Her village was located in the French part of the duchy of Bar, west of the Meuse River, back when the eastern part of it was still part of the Holy Roman Empire. Her father was a village official, and they stayed loyal to the French crown despite the fact that they were surrounded by many enemies. As a result, they were up for the occasional raids, and there was one time that her hometown was burned to the ground. Whatever happened, she stayed the young woman that she was…back then, I guess?

And then, the images came to her. Everyone knows that Jeanne came to France's aid after she claimed to get a vision from God. Now, I don't know how many of them were there, exactly, but I'm only aware of one of them. It was around 1424, when she was only 12 years old. She saw figures in a beautiful garden, which she identified as Saint Michael _(one of the four Archangels of God)_, Saint Catherine_ (virgin queen of Egypt who was martyred by a pagan king)_ and Saint Margaret _(virgin martyr of the country Pisidia aka Turkey whose existence has been questioned to this day)_, which they told her to drive the English out of France and to bring the Dauphin _(which I think was Charles VII, I believe?) _to Reims for his coronation. I think the Dauphin is kind of like the president-elect, not really in power, but they're going to get into it. But whatever. Jeanne heard the message and she was going to freaking do it.

At the age of 16, she asked Durand Lassios, a kinsman, to bring her to nearby Vaucouleurs. Once she got there, she petitioned the garrison commander, one Count Robert de Baudricourt, for permission to visit the royal French court at Chinon. But because this is before France was notorious for stealing women, he basically spoke out in sexist sarcasm. You know, the usual crap. Jeanne really didn't give a crap, and when she returned in January, she came with two important members of the court, who totally bought what she was saying. She didn't get the meeting like she wanted, but she did meet with other people who were second-in-command _(maybe that was God's doing)_, and basically stunned everyone there when she said a long speech that I'm going to sum up as saying "yeah, Orléans is going to kick out all of the English people there. Just saying".

Best part? The prediction came true. Like, immediately.

News from the front confirmed her prediction, and Robert de Baudricourt immediately set up that meeting. She had to go through Burgundian territory, though, and she did so while under male disguise _(something she ended up doing anyway, so whatever)_, and then impressed the Royal Court to hell. She then requested to be sent to the battlefield, in armor, to join the fighting. They accepted her offer _(probably desperate at that point)_, and it quickly escalated into a religious war. That basically freaked out the entire court, who was advising the king that they should make sure that Jeanne was really a messenger from God and not some Satanic freak show, on the off chance that, oh, I dunno, everyone might say that they had to sell the entire kingdom to the devil in order to gain power?

There were some long debates and however they did it, I don't really know and couldn't really find, but bottom line says that they figured that she was a holy woman. So to the front lines she goes.

Or so people say. When she actually got there, the male dominate commanders, led by Jean of Orléans _(this is a dude)_, tried to keep her out of the fights and war councils, but she found her way in them and was able to get onto the front lines…or so people say. There's actually a lot of debate on whether or not Jeanne actually went out on the battlefield and fought the English, or just stood in the back like usual generals did back then. Whatever it was, the battle took a turn for the better for little Jeanne.

What exactly did she do differently? Well, for starters, she thought that the plan that they were using beforehand, when they were the receiving end of attacks, she thought was utter bull. She took three forts in two days back-to-back, yet the French were not impressed _(they never seem to be, anyway XD)_, but they did think it was rather awesome that she was the one leading the charge most of the time. Heck, she even took one of the heavily guarded ones with only one captain. Back then, that's just nuts.

The English started getting worried, and began planning in case of an attack. They all believed that they were either going to retake Paris or launch an all-out attack on Normandy. Instead, Jeanne did something interesting: she was able to persuade her way to be co-commander of the army with Duke John II of Alençon, and instead focused her efforts of going to Reims. That was what the vision said anyway: to drive out the English and bring the Dauphin to Reims. Only problem? Reims was twice as far as Paris, and even deeper into enemy territory. But hey, do what you gotta do.

Well, whatever she did, she was obviously using **GOD MODE** _(get it? Cause she's under ordinance from God! Ahahaha…it's funny)_, cause she ended up blazing through to Reims without so much as a sneeze. She was conquering land wherever she went, predicting when there was going to be surprise attacks from the English and even got a small French section of the army to decimate the main English body. Better yet, her army suffered minimal casualties. Her allies were quickly piling up their support, shocked by how good this woman is doing her job. I'd be too, if she was just blazing through English territory when you're French.

She officially took over Reims on July 16th to a hero's welcome, and the royal coronation took place the next morning. Both generals of the army urged an immediate march to Paris, but the rest of the royal court preferred to use treaties with the Duke of Burgundy, hopefully take over peacefully with fewer casualties. It really didn't work, because, shocker, the Duke was using those treaties as a stalling tactic to fortify the city. Because of that, the actual attack occurred on September 8th. For some reason, she was ordered to withdraw the following day, despite the fact that she was doing quite well. Most people say it was due to the court being too cautious, but hey, who knows. On October 29th, she and her family were upgraded to noble lineage.

Unfortunately, life got stale after that. France and England officially fell under treaty, so Jeanne had nothing to do. During that time, she ended up facing off against the Hussites, a group that broke off from the Catholic Church, beating up a few moments of royal crusade. Think of that moment as a filler arc or something. But whatever happened, the treaty with England broke, and Jeanne was put back into the commander's seat. She travelled to Compiègne the following May 23rd, 1430 to defend the city from English and Burgundian attacks.

For those of you who are really curious, this is basically what happened. She ordered a retreat after seeing the march of 6,000 Burgundian reinforcements, and issued a code of honor to be the last to leave the battlefield. The English, being the snobbish wankers that they were, were quickly able to block off the exit point, dismount her with a crossbow, and locked her up good. They made sure that she was locked up tight, moving her around cities whenever she would try to escape, until the English government bought her from the Duke of Burgundy. And this is basically the whole "trial-and-burn" part of the story.

Well, not really.

The funny thing about this part of the story is that the trial was supposed to try and go like a usual case: evidence, eyewitnesses, clues and whatnot. The bishop in charge of the trial _(Bishop Cauchon if you want to know the name)_ tried to get some testimony out of Jeanne, and didn't really get anything concrete. With no evidence or problems around, this was something that judges nowadays could easily throw out of the court before going to their lunch break. But nope, the English wanted her tried, found guilty and burned like you won't believe, so they opened up a case anyway, something Jeanne couldn't help but notice…you know, especially the fact that the majority of the people that were trying her were English folk.

Ah, how the English tried to get her to be found guilty. For one thing, they asked her if she knew if she was going to Heaven when she died, or "go to God's grace", as they phrased it. It's basically a scholarly trap, for once. If someone said yes, they can be convicted of heresy and sent to the stake. If they said no, then they just said that they were guilty and basically just tainted the kingdom she just tried to save. Yet Jeanne baffled everyone that was there by saying a quote that could be summarized to a simple _"I dunno."_

_**["If I am not, may God put me there; and if I am, may God so keep me."]**_

Yes. Apparently in this era where people thought they knew the answer to everything, playing dumb was the only way to stupefy a whole room filled with supposed smart Englishmen. This quote is so famous that many works of Jeanne d'Arc that would come later would use that quote whenever it was in use.

But of course, the English tried all they could to get her to be guilty. Many who were running the trial were pressured and bribed to make her guilty, some receiving death threats. Despite the fact that the trial was run by the religious men, like the Pope and whatnot, the English government tried all they can to stand in the way of Jeanne, putting her in their own prisons and forging their own papers. Heck, she was even denied the right to appeal to the Pope, which could've probably stopped the whole thing and told her she was free, from all she was doing. But nope, the English ended up winning anyway, and she was found not only guilty, but had forsaken her French citizenship. Here's the worst part: she was illiterate, so she didn't have a clue she was doing so when she signed the papers under threat of immediate execution.

There were many great details about her execution. The day before, she almost got raped by an English soldier, and she had worn women's clothing to the burning. As she was being tied up, she asked two men from the clergy [Friar Martin Ladvenu and Friar Isambart de la Pierre] to hold a crucifix in front of her the entire time, and a peasant made a wooden cross that was placed in front of her dress to burn with her. And this is basically where the English decided to place the entire _**"Asshole"**_ stamp all over Arthur's skin. After she died, they showed the body off again to the crowd to prevent them from thinking that she was alive, burned her _**again**_ to ashes, and then quickly scattered them into the Seine without so much as a good-bye. Many who were there felt like they were going to be damned by doing all of this.

Man, no wonder Francis hates the English.

At the pleading of Jeanne's mother and Inquisitor-General Jean Brehal, she was retrialed after her death, this time under the supervision of Pope Callixtus II, which meant that there will be no sneaky Englishmen trying to throw this trial in their favor. A lot of complex stuff happened and whatnot, but she was found a martyr and declared innocent on July 7th, 1456.

**~ Hetalia Time! ~**

Because Jeanne's a human being, she rarely appeared in the Hetalia comics. In fact, she only appears in two of them: _Big Brother France and That Kid_, and _À Bientôt!_. Her first appearance was with her facing off against England's army, asking France if he knew him, to which he replied rather flusterly. That was based off the first comic, the one that was adapted to the episode. She was voiced by _**Michiko Neya**_ and _**Dana Schultes**_, respectively. Nothing much, really. Heck, there was an old note that stated that he totally forgot about Jeanne until Napoleon mentioned her. I'm guessing that had been pulled back, since there were mentions of them dating, but eh, who knows.

But it's the second comic that gets people's attention.

In it, we see an American teenager named Lisa visiting France, taking pictures like all people usually do. But this girl quickly gains France's attention, and he shows her around the city before talking about the past and the present and all that good stuff? Why? Well, look at her. She looks exactly the same as Jeanne, and he, like the majority of shippers, claim that she's her reincarnation. Anyone who wants to try and use a human to try and get into the world of the nations, if they're not doing some ridiculous self-inserts, use her as a good jumping off point.

So what can we gather from this small comic about her personality? Well, she's American, for one thing, so American writers quickly know how to write Americans. Canadian writers might know too…I have no idea why I typed up those sentences. She acts like a typical tsundere, trying to sound like a normal American with a backbone, but is rather girly at times, being flustered when France basically bum-rushes her, to the two panels where there are no words and she's just blushing at France before lots of confusion signs sprawl out of her head. She might also be slightly sarcastic, since she called France a weirdo when he said he was the nation of strikes. Other than that, she might actually know that she's the reincarnation of Jeanne d'Arc. Maybe, or that she completely ignored it once France blatantly hinted at it.

But other than that, the specifics of Lisa's personality are still under wraps. There's a good chance we may never see her again _(cause, you know, she's human, and humans rarely get repeated in these sort of things)_, fanfics run amuck with her when it comes to history reincarnations. Though I haven't actually seen a fanfic that dealt with a historical figure being reincarnated into an ordinary human being…other than Jeanne, of course. How odd.


	36. The Reign of Frederick the Great

**CHAPTER XXXV – Old Fritz**

Everyone knows him as the man Prussia seems to love talking about. He calls him Old Fritz, and is the number one boss that Prussia likes above all the other ones. Unfortunately, like France, he gets depressed when he's talked about, something like a friend lost forever, and hopes that he would watch over him in heaven. In fact, according to canon, he was the one who would pet Prussia when he was proud, making the petting motion the method of telling people that Prussia was proud of them.

So…who's Old Fritz?

Well, "Old Fritz" is Prussia's nickname for Frederich II, king of Prussia from 1740 to 1786. He was known as **Frederich the Great** and was a great military campaigner for his time, ruling at least two dynasties.

First off, before we even start, some nice trivia about Prussia. The name "Prussia" actually derives itself from Old Prussia, a land that was filled with Baltic States. Yes, Lithuania, Estonia and Latvia could technically be older than Prussia himself. The only reason why it's called Prussia is because when the Tectonic Knights rolled around and settled in, they named the land after the former name. OK, now to Fritz.

**~ The Back Story ~**

He was born to King Frederick William I of Prussia and his Queen Consort Sophia Dorothea of Hanover, in the city of Berlin, Prussia _(YES, __**BERLIN, PRUSSIA)**_. You don't have to know much about the parents, other than they were total opposites. The father was, for lack of a better terms, a reasonable jerkwad. He had a violent temper and ruled Brandenburg-Prussia with absolute authority. On the other hand, his mother was very polite. It was weird, even when you learn that her father, George Louis of Brunswick-Lüneburg _(Hanover, for short)_ and Elector of the Holy Roman Empire _**was the heir to Queen Anne of Great Britain.**_

OK, forget it. Messed up family out of the way.

Since his birth was preceding two other boys that were dead at an early age, you can bet that everyone was happy about it. For some reason, the king wished for his children to be educated as simple folk and not as royalty. He was educated by a Frenchwoman named Madame de Montbail _(you'll find her online as __Madame de Rocoulle__)_, a wish of his father, and later brought up by Huguenot governesses and tutors _(members of the Protestant Reformed Church of France)_. As a result, he was learning French and German simultaneously.

From what I've been reading, this boy was quite the rebellious kind. In spite of his father's desire to raise him religious, he got his tutor Jacques Duhan to give him a three-thousand volume secret library of poetry, Greek and Roman classics, hidden under French philosophy. Best part about it, he adopted the predestination tenant of Calvinism, despite the will of the king, just to "spite his father". In English, he did it just to annoy the heck out of him.

There were talks about him and his sister being in a dual marriage with the children of the queen's brother, King George II of Great Britain, in 1732. But yeah, that didn't really work out. Why? Austrian ambassador in Berlin. Field Marshal von Seckendorff(?) bribed the Prussian Minister of War and Prussian ambassador in London, which in turn discreetly slandered the two courts in the eyes of the two kings. Being told that Prussia was too much of a "goody-goody" in honorable Britain, the king presented impossible demands, and the whole thing fell apart. Way to go, Austria. But it did help with him bonding with his sister Wilhelmina, whom he remained close to for life.

But he had grown to be a philosopher, and not a warrior. At the age of 18, he attempted to flee to England with his childhood friend Hans Hermann von Katte and other junior officers. Unfortunately, that didn't work out too well: one of the conspirators had a panic attack and gave himself in to the king on August 5, 1730, begging for forgiveness. The two were arrested and imprisoned in Küstrin, and were tried for treason.

To his son, he threatened him with the death penalty, and then considered forcing him to renounce the succession _(which he probably would've done anyway)_ to his brother, Augustus William. The only problem was that whatever option he chose would not be justifiable to the Reichstag of the Holy Roman Empire. So he decided to be a jerk and forced him to watch the decapitation of his confidant Katte on the 6th of November, leaving the poor prince to suffer for the following two days.

Instead of joining him, he was granted a royal pardon and released in the 18th of November, although he was no longer a military officer. Also, he remained in Küstrin and began rigorous schooling in statecraft and administration on the 20th of November. Though the tension was easing slightly when the king visited him a year later, and he was allowed to go to Berlin on the occasion of his sister's marrage to Margrave Frederick of Bayreuth _(a small section of the Holy Roman Empire)_ on Novermber 20th, 1731. And then, on February 26th, 1732, he returned to Berlin.

Once he was back, a lot of women were considered to marry Frederick _(political marriages and all of that good stuff)_. One choice was Elizabeth of Mecklenburg-Schwerin, niece of Empress Anna of Russia, but that had been opposed of Eugene of Savoy. Instead, Prince Eugene suggested the crown prince to marry Elizabeth Christine of Brunswick-Bevern, a Protestant relative of the Austrian Habsburgs. Frederick himself suggested marrying Maria Theresa of Austria, even talking about renouncing his succession. However, Eugene was able to persuade him to his choice. There was never any love between the two of them _(he even considered suicide. Girl must've been that horrible)_, complaining that this was an example of Austrian influence that plagued Prussia _(despite the fact that he wanted to marry Maria, but let's move that aside)_. When they were married, he tried his best to stay away from her, even going so far as giving the title of "Prince of Prussia" to the son of his brother. Never the less, she remained faithful to him.

**~ Military Start! ~**

He was restored to the Prussian Army as Colonel of the Regiment von der Goltz, station near Nauen and Neuruppin, though his physical form brought on by gout forced him to give the latter to Frederick Schloss Rheinsberg. While his army was allying Austria during the War of the Polish Succession, he studied under Prince Eugene of Savoy during the campaign against France of the Rhine. During that time, he touched back on his philosopher's side: reading, watching plays, listening music, even making some of his own. Stuff like that. During that time, he formed the "Bayard Order" to discuss warfare with his friends. Heinrich August de la Motte Fouque was made grand master.

**[Personally, I would figure that Prussia himself would meet him personally at this time, don't you think?]**

During that time, he became greatly affected by the works of Niccolo Machiavelli, considered a guideline for the soon-to-be-king. However, in 1739, Fredierck finished his _Anti-Machiavel_, an idealistic refutation of Machiavelli, published anonymously in Amsterdam in 1740 to great success. However, this side of him stopped upon the 1740 death of his father and the inheritance of the Kingdom.

**~ His Reign ~**

When he became the king, the kingdom consisted of scattered territories, consisting of _Cleaves, Mark_, and _Ravensberg_ in the west of the Holy Roman Empire, _Brandenburg, Hither Pomerania_, and _Farther Pomerania_ in the east of the Empire, and the former _Duchy of Prussia_, outside of the Empire bordering the Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth. As a result, he was ascended as King in Prussia. It was only until 1772 where he would declare himself as King of Prussia.

His goal when he ascended was to modernize and unite his vulnerably disconnected lands _(hence, King in Prussia)_. Because of this, he would wage many wars against Austria, who reigned as Holy Roman Emperors until 1806 _(yes, meaning that he destroyed the Holy Roman Empire)_. Using his father's resources, he established Prussia as the fifth and smallest European great power.

His first target was the Austrian province of Silesia, due to the many raw materials that he could use to strengthen his country. First, he declined to endorse the Pragmatic Sanction of 1713, the legal way to ensure the inheritance of the domains by Maria Theresa. He feared that if he did that, Augustus III, King of Poland and Elector of Saxony, would try to connect his land to Silesia and attack when he inherited it. Hence, he invaded Silesia the same year he took power, using a really old treaty from 1537 as justification _(between the Hohenzollern and the Piast dynasty of Brieg [Brzeg?])_. This was basically the First Silesian War and part of the War of the Austrian Succession.

In the end, Prussia won the Silesian War in 1742. Austria attempted to take it back in the Second Silesian War, but Frederick was victorious yet again in 1745, forcing Austria to adhere to the previous peace terms. Because of his victories, the kingdom gained control over the Oder River.

Around this time, the Ango-Austrian Alliance collapsed. Instead, Habsburg Austria was forced to ally with Bourbon France _(remember this comic strip, my friends?)_ in the Diplomatic Revolution of 1756. Without missing a beat, Frederick made an alliance with Great Britain at the Convention of Westminster _(remember this episode?)_. Knowing that he was surrounded by enemies, Frederick knew that he would have to attack first or else the whole thing would fall apart. On August 29, 1756, he crossed the frontier and invaded Saxony, beginning the Seven Years' War. However, Saxony was neutral in the entire conflict, and Frederick faced massive criticism upon forcing Saxony's cooperation.

Due to that, the massive army of Austria, France, Russia, Saxony and Sweden continued to invade his territories, which would suck since he only had Great Britain and Hanover as his allies. Despite that, he narrowly kept Prussia in the war. In fact, he said that he was resolved to seek a soldier's death on the first opportunity.

And then, a miracle. Empress Elizabeth of Russia had suddenly died, leading to the succession of Peter III, who was pro-Prussian. This led to the collapse of the anit-Prussian coalition, known as the "Miracle of the House of Brandenburg", leading to the Treaty of Hubertusburg. Although he didn't gain any territory from it, the fact that he didn't lose any land during the war made him and Prussia very popular among the German territories.

For the heck of it, he involved Prussia in the low-scale War of the Bavarian Succesion in 1778, stifling Austrian attempts to exchange the Austrian Netherlands for Bavaria. When Emperor Joseph II tried again in 1784, Frederick created the Fürstenbund, hence making him the "defender of German liberties". At this rate, you might as well call him the European America at this point.

All in all, many considered him to be one of the greatest tactical geniuses of all time, leading his men personally and losing at least six horses. His favorite tactic is the _**oblique order**_, in which an enemy's attack is focused on one flank of the opposing line, allowing a local advantage to a weaker army. Not only that, his tactics and words were able to prevent the unification of superior opposing armies, keeping them from overwhelming his army. See kids, this is what you learn when you read literature :D

His best victories can been seen in the Battles of Hohenfriedberg, Rossbach and Leuthen.

**~ Aaaaand…Here Comes Poland ~**

He was preparing ground for dismemberment of Poland-Lithuania in 1752, having already been one of the most vociferous critics of Polish society _(geez, now I see where Hitler got his rage…)_ and hoping to gain territorial bridge between Pomerania, Brandenburg and East Prussian provinces. Many of his advisors suggested that the country would be well-served by annexing Polish Prussia in order to unite all the territories. Allying with Russia, their propaganda machines tried to further the resistance of the dissidents against the Catholic majority of Poland.

Frederick was eager to exploit Poland economically, seeing as how he had invaded Poland in 1759 and 1761 before. His plan was to destroy Poland's economy, so he started to circulate fake Polish coins into the country, blocked political reform, and bombarded custom ports in Vistula in order to thwart efforts to create a modern fiscal system.

However, Peter III was murdered in 1762, allowing Empress Catherine II to take over Imperial Russia. She was very much opposed to Prussia, while Frederick was opposed to how Russian troops could freely cross the Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth. Despite their anger issues, they signed a defensive alliance of April 11 1764, which guaranteed Prussian control of Silesia in return for Prussian support for Russia against Austria or the Ottoman Empire. Then, Catherine's candidate for the Polish throne, Stanislaw August Poniatowski, was then elected King of Poland in September of that year.

However, this made Russia gain significant influence over Poland in the Repnin Segm of 1767, concerning Frederick. And of course, the Ottoman Empire stepped in, starting the Russo-Turkish War. He honored the treaty and supported Catherine with 300,000 rubles, though it was rather reluctant because he feared that Russia would become too strong through the acquisitions of Ottoman territory. The Prussian king achieved a rapprochement with Emperor Joseph and the Austrian chancellor Kaunitz.

As a counter against that, his brother Henry convinced Frederick and Marian Theresa that the balance of power would be maintained by a tripartite division of the Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth instead of Russia taking land from the Ottoman Empire. Hence, the First Partition of Poland in 1772, where Prussia claimed most of the Polish province. This connected East Prussia and Farther Pomerania, granting Prussia the mouth of the Vistula River. Maria Theresa apparently didn't like that.

**~ Frederick Himself ~**

He was known to be religiously tolerant of many people, with the exception being the Polish, thinking that they have the second worst government in Europe, the only one being worse being Turkey, and thought West Prussia was as uncivilized as Colonial Canada _(there's your anti PruCan for this chapter, all right?)_. As for the Jesuits _(which everyone seemed to hate at this point)_, he recognized the educational skills and said that they were a major asset for the nation.

He was interested in attracting a diversity of skills to his country, whether from Jesuit teachers, Huguenot citizens, or Jewish merchants and bankers _(for some reason, he preferred these Jews from Spain?)_. And when Maria Theresa enforced her Catholic religion on her land, he accepted countless Protestant weaves from Bohemia, seeking refuge at the point, giving them freedom from taxes and military service. Heck, Jews were encourage to trade their hearts out on the Polish border and received all the protection and support from the king. This amount of revenue was then enough for Bismarck, the future king, to reunite Germany.

This dude can speak a lot of languages _(German, French, English, Spanish, Portuguese and Italian)_, understanding Latin, ancient and modern Greek, and Hebrew. The odd thing is that he really liked French culture, thinking that the German language and culture was nearly impossible to read, piling everything together before finding a verb. German authors then tried to write simpler books after that, with no run-on words.

Jesus Christ, he really was America on the European continent D:

And here's the fun part: many historians wondered if Frederick the Great was gay or bi _**(all you Prussia x Fritz fans, listen up)**_**, **though history says that his romance was toward Hans Hermann von Katte…though he's dead, so…hm. After his death, he did marry that chick and bore no children, separating from her when his father died in 1740. Others just claim that he was too busy invading enemy vital regions to get some of his own _(uh…sorry about that)_, so really his dedication was toward his country. Best part? He knew those rumors were around, and played along. Some rumors said that his genitalia had been harmed by a surgical operation _(basically, lost his dick)_, and when he was in his personal circle, homoerotic banter was around galore.

**~ Final Years ~**

Not surprisingly, Frederick II signed a Treaty of Amity and Commerce in 1785 with the United States, recognizing them as independent from England. The agreement included a novel clause, where the two leaders of the executive branches of each country are guaranteed a special and humane detention for prisoners of war.

Near the end of his life, Frederick grew solitary, equal to that of a bitter old man. His circle of friends died off without replacements, and he became critical and arbitrary to everyone, to the frustration of civil services. He couldn't find happiness in the common folk that looked up to him, preferring the company of his pet Italian greyhounds. He died in an armchair in his study in the palace of Sanssouci on August 17th, 1786.

His body had been moved all over the freaking place. He had personally wished to be buried next to his greyhounds on the vineyard terrace on the side of the corps de logis of Sanssouci. His successor instead ordered his body to be entombed next to his father in the Potsdam Garrison Church. Then, near the end of World War II, Adolf Hitler ordered the two coffins _(next to Paul von Hindenburg and his wife)_ to be transferred to a underground bunker near Berlin, then a salt mine near the town of Bernrode, Germany to protect them. The US Army discovered them and moved them to the basement of Marburg Castle, a collection point of recovered Nazi "treasure". Then, "Operation Bodysnatch" occurred, and they relocated both kings to first the Elizabeth Church of Marburg and then on to Burg Hohenzollern close to the town of Hechingen. After German reunification, the body of Frederick William was entombed in the Kaiser Friedrick Mausoleum in Sanssouci's Church of Peace. On the 205th anniversary of his death, on August 17, 1991, Frederick's casket lay in a state in the court of honor of Sanssouci, covered by a Prussian flag and escorted by a Bunderswehr guard of honor, and was finally laid to rest on the terrace of the vineyard of Sanssouci, without pomp. Finally, he will sleep where he wanted to be.

**~ Reincarnation ~**

Hey, France did say that those that history played with could be reincarnated so that they can live ordinary lives where they can love and be whatever, right? I wouldn't be surprised to say that he could be reincarnated, right? Though I will admit this: if someone personally wrote down that Frederick the Great had reincarnated into an American _(a FEMALE American)_, I will personally find that person and punch them…even though it would make total sense because of Frederick's tolerance of everyone during his reign. I dunno, maybe it's because everyone seems to like reincarnating historical figures as Americans…

You can do whatever you want with the reincarnation _(if you even want to do anything in the first place)_, but if you want personal preferences, fine. I actually see him as a Frenchman, due to how he loved French culture during his lifetime and preferred that over the German culture that he was born into. He might be bisexual, due to how no one seemed to understand what the heck he was beforehand. Besides, France seems to like hanging out with humans.

**/=+=/**

**And that is the end of the chapter of Old Fritz~**


	37. ALL OF THE VOICES

**CHAPTER XXXVI – More Voice Acting Comparisons!**

"What?", you say, "Again?!"

Well, of _course_ we go at this again! Why am I doing this? Well, the first chapter that I did, I was only covering the top characters in the series, the Axis and the Allies, voiced by familiar voice actors that a lot of people know in America _(Eric Vale, Todd Haberkorn, Patrick Seitz, etc)_. Hell, the only person whose name I guarantee that you never knew beforehand was Scott Freeman. Well, you know what happened?

_**Scott Freeman finally obtained a Wiki page.**_

Yeah, it was probably on for quite some time, but you have to admit that this is as major achievement for this man. Think about it: every single majorly known voice actor / seiyuu / important person etc. has a Wiki page associated with them. Other voice actors that are known in Hetalia such as David Trosko and Joel McDonald _(he's also done the voice of Brief from __Panty and Stocking__, another FUNimation project)_ don't have a page, but if you've been paying attention to FUNimation's repertoire, a lot of voice actors that you've never heard before are starting to obtain higher roles. Hell, look up one of the newer anime they got their hands on: "Kore wa Zombie Desu Ka?", or put simply, "Is This a Zombie?". Every single main character has a voice actor that has a Wiki page _**except for the first two names**_,and those are the usual positions for the **MAIN** main characters.

So as homage to the lesser known voice actors of FUNimation who is starting to gain more roles due to their position as a nation in this world, why don't we go ahead and start comparing the voice actors of other characters? I'm going to try and aim toward voice actors that don't have a Wiki page, but I won't promise anything. Besides, these people need more attention, even if they do suck at their role XD

**/~ So Let's Begin ~/**

**/= [SPAIN] =/**

**VOICE ACTOR**** – David Trosko**

**SEIYUU**** – Go Inoue**

I love how the very first nation that I choose to analyze was voiced by two voice actors that don't have Wiki pages in the first place. Weird, don't you think? And it's even weirder that despite the lack of attention, these two have to be the best at this role, and I would not choose anyone else to play the role as our lovable Spaniard…except for a dude who actually lived in Spain all his life, that would be interesting.

Now I will say this: they really know how to pronounce their Spanish _(it's actually scientifically proven that a lot of languages can learn Spanish better than another language…no idea why)_. I mean, Go has a bit of an issue with it, but it's basically because of the Japanese accent. Other than that, they play on a different aspect on Spain's character. Trosko's performance sounds more Spanish than Go's, though Go is more hilarious because he knows how to make someone sound so airheaded that his clothes are the only reason why he's staying on the ground. Maybe it's because of the higher pitch, who knows. But Spain's character really plays more like a two-man act, bouncing back and forth with Italy Romano, and I'm pretty sure that I already stated it before, but for those of you who didn't catch on, they bounce off each other perfectly. So the perfect voice is again stuck to personal opinion.

Me? I personally like Inoue's voice. What can I say? I really love hearing the voice of someone who sounds so out there and so happy and high as a kite because, let's face it, everyone else's voices are more down to earth, especially the second-place America voice's laugh. Yeah, that high. Though I have to admit, if you heard these voice actors when they're playing serious, it's freaking sexy. Just saying.

**/= [POLAND] =/**

**VOICE ACTOR**** – Ryan Bijan / Joel McDonald**

**SEIYUU**** – Tanaka Kazutada**

I personally have no idea what happened with Poland. When it comes to voice actors with few credentials, this character takes the cake. Bijan and Kazutada's resumes on Anime Network are _**freakishly**_ small, and that is no joke. McDonald, on the other hand, was stuck with playing minor roles in many different shows, kind of the same level with Freeman, but that just means that you might have a bigger chance of finding him in other anime. Because they play Poland differently from each other, I'm going to have to compare the both of them with Tanaka-kun and see who's the best on top of that.

Kazutada does well with how Poland was written, with that valley girl accent thing and for some reason, I think he sounds like a dude trying to be one of those in-girls with the clicks in high school. Seriously, listen to him, that's the image that comes in my head. Bijan, on the other hand, matches up with Kazutada's acting in terms of voice work _(they share the same pitch, I swear)_, but I dunno…the accent they used for him was kind of weird. And…OK, I have no idea why I think of this, but I swear to God, McDonald makes Poland sound like the Holy Roman Empire with a Polish accent…if that is a Polish accent…not like I would know, huh.

OK, I'll admit it, FUNimation got the best Poland in Joel McDonald. Kazutada grated on me a little, and for some reason, I can't remember any of Bijan's lines, and what I do remember makes him a little bit forgettable. That doesn't make the best argument ever, since Poland is a rather important figure in historical events, and saying that one of them was the better on by default makes this argument rather moot. Still, I'm going to go ahead and say that there must've been a lot of people going on an uproar if they had to replace Bijan with McDonald. Anyone who can tell me what happened should send me a message or leave it in a review or go on my dA page or _**SOMETHING.**_

**/= [AUSTRIA] =/**

**VOICE ACTOR**** – Chuck Huber**

**SEIYUU**** – Akira Sasanuma**

_**FUCK.**_ I thought I was going to be avoiding characters with famous voice actors today. But I guess this one could count…just because few people know who the hell Sasanuma is. Seriously, go to his Wiki page. His resume _**pales**_ in comparison with Huber's. I will admit that the hardcore anime sub watchers are very likely to have encountered his work perhaps once _(especially if you're a Gundam fan)_, but let's face it, Sasanuma has one role that basically beats anything Huber has ever done: _**LINK.**_ With that in mind, let's keep going before I start going nuts.

Austria is known for his elegance and excellent piano skills. He's also known for being the world's clumsiest and _**womanly**_ person ever _(geez, now I know where Italy lost his backbone)_. Sasanuma sounds rather perfect in this role, with his voice elegant enough as it is and rather hilarious to hear him scream. On the other hand, Huber sounds more Austrian with his German-like tone and voice that sounds more like a leader. I think I can summarize these two in one phrase: Sasanuma is Roderich, while Huber is Austria _(for those of you who don't get it, Austria's human name is Roderich Edelstein)_. As a result, this character is again determined by personal preference.

I think I sound too obvious for this, but Sasanuma gets my vote. Not because he needs more attention, oh no. I think I got all of you interested the minute I mentioned that the Hero of Time is on his resume. I'm saying that the way Austria is portrayed in the show, it makes Sasanuma perhaps one of if not the best voice for this characterization. Let's face it, if he was rather a thinner, more cunning version of Germany, Huber would've been perfect. But he's not, so…yeah, Sasanuma. Still love your portrayal of Hiei, Huber. Better than the seiyuu, I will say :D

***sigh*** If I'm going to be talking about him, I think it's only appropriate that I bring in his better half into the conversation…

**/= [HUNGARY] =/**

**VOICE ACTOR**** – Luci Christian**

**SEIYUU**** – Michiko Neya**

I think we figured her out already. Hungary is basically everything Austria is not: manly in her own womanly way…that sounded weird. Both of them are rather interesting to watch, which makes sense because she is unintentionally the insert of many female viewers into the show _(she ships men and writes about them. How much more of an insert are you asking from a dude?)_. So how do these two women do?

Well, for starters, Neya makes Hungary sound adorable. She definitely has that womanly voice with her, making her sound more like a woman in comparison to every single other female character in the Japanese dub where everyone's voices seems to crack the ceiling in terms of how high voices can get _**(SERIOUSLY)**_**. **Which is hilarious in hind sight, because let's face it, Christian is famous for making her characters squeak like a Japanese high schooler. It's weird, because she actually has a deeper voice in this series, and kind of sounds like she has an Austrian accent. Then again, I'm a college student with dwindling time. How am I supposed to know what the heck a Hungarian accent sounds like? Both of them sound like very good mothers _(which in my head gives them bonus points because let's face it: she is technically the mother of Italy Veneziano…or the father, depending on how cynical you want to be)_. Again, this goes purely by personal preference.

Hooray for Neya-chan! She wins my vote for preferences! Wow, I am just loving the Japanese cast in terms of their back-ups, aren't I? The thing is that these two women sound very much alike, just different in terms of octaves. The thing is that I heard Neya's voice first, so I'm more used to her than Christian. Plus, Christian's other roles sound more like Neya's, so there was a time where I couldn't tell the difference D:

**/= [LITHUANIA] =/**

**VOICE ACTOR**** – Josh (Mina Marie?) Grelle**

**SEIYUU**** – Ken Takeuchi**

Jesus, someone messed up the Wiki page for Josh good. The picture and the voice clearly show that it's a man doing the part, that's fine. It's just that for some reason, every single page refers to Josh as Mina, a woman that goes under the name Josh. Will someone please be so kind as to verify whether or not this is truly a dude or something like Clarine Harp with her awesome man-turning skills, and if this is in fact a dude, someone please fix his Wiki page before I start going nuts? OK, that's enough out of that. Lithuania. Punching bag of the century. How do these men do it?

I think it's because of how plain Lithuania is compared to the cast that is on some type of drug _(LSD on America)_, but these two guys make him one of the more reasonable characters in the show. Grelle has a natural tone on him: not too high, not too low, and his accent is more understandable compared to words that I cannot hear at all _(I'm looking at you, Brooks)_. Sure, it might not be Lithuanian, but let's be honest: would any honest-to-goodness Texan know what the heck a Lithuanian accent is? Heck, who knows what the heck a _**Latvian**_ accent is _(Latvians, please don't hurt me…second of all, nice to know that Latvians read this fanfic…apparently)_. The same can be said for Takeuchi: not too high, not too low, fairly normal compared to psycho bitch and her brother.

I say this goes by personal preference, but in a different way than the rest of the cast…in fact, in the best way possible in terms of personal preference. Due to how similar they sound and how much they sound like Lithuania, I would go far as to say that Lithuania is perhaps the best indication for one to know if they have a preference for subs or dubs. They sound that good and that similar to each other. Is that a bad thing? Course not. It just means that in terms of acting quality, Lithuania will not disappoint, and I would say that he's one of the best voices to listen to in both English and Japanese. To put in comparison, the only other two that I put up on this list are France and Germany. _Yeah, that good_. In fact, so good that I can't tell you which one of these two I prefer. Yeah, in the world where I can tell you which voice I can tell you with the rest of the cast, it's _**freaking Lithuania**_ where I can't do it. Props to you Grelle, Takeuchi. And if you can tell that pervert shinigami over there that I'm not talking about him and that his butler friend is in London, we'll carry on.

**/= [ESTONIA] =/**

**VOICE ACTOR**** – Mike McFarland**

**SEIYUU**** – Atsushi Kousaka**

Way to go on range there, Kousaka-kun. Didn't even realize it was you until I looked it up. But then again, if we were going to be talking about the character that everyone basically states is an author avatar _(despite the fact that he was, say, Japanese)_, we might as well get King Awesome and Master freaking Roshi to do his voice. Well, how did they do?

First of all, can someone please talk to me about McFarland? When I hear him talk as Estonia, he sounds like the English version of Holy Rome if he didn't hit puberty _(you know, like Chibitalia)_. This has indeed been the reason why I not have the crack-canon that Estonia is the reincarnation of Holy Rome and not Germany _(LOL)_. Seriously, go back and listen to Estonia in English mode. Do you not hear mature Holy Rome in it? As for the Japanese version, I admit: I heard Prussia in his voice. Though I will also admit that I much rather prefer this voice to Prussia's. Not as grating, half as painful, all that good stuff. If Prussia suddenly came out of nowhere and started talking like this, it would be because he was serious. Heck, I'm going to go so far and say that this has to be Kousaka's normal speaking voice. If I'm right, BOOYAH.

Uh…I'm going to have to put my vote on Kousaka on this character. I dunno, McFarland's voice annoyed me a little bit for some reason. Maybe it was because I thought he sounded like Holy Rome. Maybe it was because it sounded like he was yodeling half the time. Is that bad? Well, I can't remember many episodes with him _(fail fan, I know)_, so let's just go forward and state that while I do have a vote in this ever-growing war between Japan and America in terms of voice quality, it shouldn't be considered a great backing supporter because, well, what do I know?

**/= [LATVIA] =/**

**VOICE ACTOR**** – Ryan Reynolds**

**SEIYUU**** – Tanaka Kazutada**

Before I start talking, _**no,**_ I'm not talking about the Canadian guy who is a great Hollywood actor and who was a part in butchering up the Green Lantern. Not that Ryan Reynolds…unless this is the same Canadian guy who is a great Hollywood actor. In which case _**AWESOME!**_ But if not, well, let's get to comparing.

Before you start asking, yes, this is the same seiyuu that is doing Poland. And they don't sound all that different. He sounds like a shy Poland…wait, more shy version of Poland. Though it makes it very hilarious to consider that since Poland is one of the few people who are scared of Russia, you can imagine Poland still be terrified of him if you close your eyes a bit. The thing is that I kinda still hear Poland in Latvia's voice, so it's kind of hard to separate the two of them. On the other hand, Reynolds sounds like a girl trying to do a boy's voice. I call that an achievement, since we all know that girls can do guy voices if they go deep enough, but I find it rare to hear guys with feminine like voices. Is that weird for me to use as an analogy like that? Yes? All right then. If you noticed that I'm not having much to talk about in terms of the Baltics, it's because I can barely remember watching the series, I don't have time to watch the Netflix version of the show, and trying to watch it online is too much of a hassle at my current state. Not fun, I tell you.

But from what I do remember, I believe that Reynolds does rather well in the role, and gets my vote. Maybe it's because of the small amount of roles I can remember and talk about in this sense of time, but that's my vote on it. Then again, the fact that they had to use someone on the cast to play two roles if not for actual reasons _(like the Italy and North American brothers)_ just goes to show how cheap the entire production of the anime really was. Can't blame them for that, huh?

**/=+=/**

And these are all the characters that I have to talk about right now. I know it's not the best list so far, since the other chapter had a billion more details, but the fact that most of the characters _(especially the Baltics, my god)_ are rarely given any screen time next to the big shot Allies / Axis goes to show how much thought was put into them. Though I will say that despite the fact that I loved the Japanese back-up voices more, this does prove a point that shatters a seiyuu stereotype that I think is looming around: that all seiyuu have a crazy-ass long voice range. I mean, look at Konishi-san, Namikawa-san, _**their ranges are nuts,**_ and they are nothing compared to the football field that is Takahashi Hiroshi. But the fact that I hear the similarities between Prussia and Estonia, Latvia and Poland paints the more realistic picture that, really, they're just like us, some with only one voice range and are best known for that.

Then again, we could've already come to this conclusion through Yasumoto Hiroki, but what do I know?


	38. The Small Steps to Make a Villain

**CHAPTER XXXVII – The Other Side of the Character Spectrum**

OK, this part of the guide isn't really that important, seeing as how most stories have no enemies and are usually just about someone not able to say "I love you". Cause…sure, that always happens. So what if you decide to actually throw in a bad guy into the fray? Jealous best friend?Just an all-around prick? Evil mastermind and all that fun stuff? All right then, it's time for me to cover the types of antagonists that would make them memorable.

**/= [A BAD ANTAGONIST] =/**

Here's the simplest way to make a bad guy. If it's a nation, this is what I want you to do. Follow this list to make the simplest antagonist ever. All you need is an Internet connection to get the information that I am going to provide to you right now. Have fun learning all of this~

1. Google "TV Tropes" and click on the first link. It should look like a fancy Wikipedia article.

2. Click on the Google Custom Search bar and type in "Axis Powers Hetalia". Click on the first link that is listed.

3. Go down the page and find something called "Ron the Death Eater". Click on that link.

4. Find the nation that you need, read the information, and **EXAGGERATE THE HELL OUT OF WHAT YOU SEE**. At least you can say that you were "pushing the limits".

**/= [A GOOD ANTAGONIST] =/**

All right, if that's all you want in your antagonists, then you are done with this chapter. If you want an actual fully-fleshed, great antagonist that could get people to swarm around him _(or her, whatever)_ and at least understand the causes they go through, then keep reading. Depending on what you want in anantagonist, feel free to listen to everything I say or just one of them. So what makes a good antagonist?

**Know the meaning of the word "antagonist".** There's a difference between the word "villain" and "antagonist". Villain usually means an extreme amount of evil, like _"taking over the world because of I don't really know, I was bored?"_ kind of motivations. Simple antagonists are known as "villains". True antagonists are just those who differ from the protagonists through sheer point of view and maybe one different motivation. Keep this in mind when we talk about how to make a good one.

**See if there even should be an antagonist in the first place.** There are some stories that don't need an antagonist. A simple love story _(which, let's face it, you're probably writing that anyway)_ won't need an antagonist. A simple "life story" doesn't need an antagonist _(unless it's for the lulz)_. Only stories that have a huge conflict should have an antagonist. Otherwise, people are going to say that you didn't need that.

**Antagonists do not have to be evil.** Some antagonists are memorable just because their motivations compliment the motivations of the protagonist. For a blatant example, say the goal of the protagonist is to save the world and bring peace to the people and whatnot. The antagonist is introduced killing a whole bunch of people, but then it turns out that their goal is to save the world as well…just through radical means. Basically, they agree on the end goal but not the journey there. Usually, this is how friendships are broken in introduction stories of really good stories. What do I mean by radical means? Basically, save the world by killing all the humans because _(let's face it)_ humanity in itself is crap.

It's like a staple for good character development.

Though this isn't really what most people write, yes? I mean, most of your stories are going to just be about two nations falling in love, right? So how in the world do you put in an antagonist in that? Unless…well…you just want the antagonist of the story to be winning the award for "Biggest Jerk Ever", in which case go ahead and go to the "bad antagonist" section and read from there. That's all I have for that segment. Any questions will be added onto this chapter as they are asked.


	39. The Title of the Books

**CHAPTER XXXVIII – Going for the Title Bout!**

I think we've been in a situation like this before. We're minding our own business when we finally have the burning desire to write the best story that they could ever have gotten. We burn all our free time in writing this story. This is the greatest story that you could ever come up with in your life. The characters are well-written, the tropes are pulled into place, the summary is set, you go to upload it and…wait, what were you going to call this again? Oh yeah, you never named it during the course of your typing. You saved it as " " in your files. In fact, if you could send it in as asdf, you probably would, but you wouldn't be getting many views, huh?

Well, worry no more! Hi, welcome to this guide. Let us look forward and see what kind of names you could give your brand new masterpiece, and try to make it as appealing as possible! Be warned, though: you could go through all of this and still have no idea what to name your creation. Don't worry, this happens a lot. These are only some notes that you might use in order to help you make the title that you very much need~

Well then, here we go!

**/= [TITLING THE FANFICTION] =/**

**KEEP TO YOUR LANGUAGE UNLESS EXTREMELY IMPORTANT** – You'd be surprised on how many fanfics have foreign titles in order to draw in the reader. It makes sense if you think about it: this is _Hetalia_, a franchise where every single character technically has their own language. By writing the title in a specific language, not only do you tell us exactly who our main character is in the story, but where it might end up going. However, you should have at least some form of basic knowledge of the language before you risk this, lest you run the risk of someone who actually speaks the language commenting on just how much you messed up basic grammar in order to be "artistic". Then again, if you are just using one word as your title, I think it should be all right.

**A CHARACTER'S NAME COULD BE IN THE TITLE…ONLY IN SPECIFIC CASES** – Only main characters should have their names as titles. You should have at least the character whose name share the title be a major if not the major focus of the story. For example, if the main character is England and he's cooking or something, it can be _"England's Cooking Hour"_ or something like that. However, you could have the title named after the antagonist to add even more focus. For example, I made a fanfic a long time ago named _"Holy Roman Empire"_ that was completely focused on how Holy Roman Empire was the enemy, and yet at the same time it was about Germany fully embracing his Holy Rome past. Two characters are in the main conflict, and yet it all focused on the titular character: Holy Roman Empire, in two forms.

Something that _Hetalia_ specifically can play with is that most of the characters have named shared with land masses, so when you put the name of a character in the title, you can also refer to the country instead. So if your title is, say, _"The Walls of Berlin",_ you could either have this as a historical piece about a couple of nations and what they are doing during the Unification of Germany, **OR** you could have it literally be about Germany opening up his heart to someone. Why? Because it's common headcanon to consider that a nation's heart and soul is their capital city. We are literally breaking down the walls he had put up, figuratively and literally!

_***Side note: I should have a chapter about headcanons later***_

**GRAMMAR GOES A LONG WAY** – There is a major difference between the titles _"Seven lines"_ and _"Seven Lines"_, especially at a first glance. A common rule in writing is that the grammar in the title will definitely match the grammar in the story, so a strange looking title will turn off a reader. One should know how to write in a basic level of grammar in their own language, so don't worry about it.

**DON'T LIE IN THE TITLE** – Common sense, really. A title is the same as a promise between the reader and the creator, so do not do anything that breaks that promise. A simple example would be something like having the title be _"Dog" _and have the entire story be about goldfish. Though if the joke is that the goldfish is named _"dog",_ you can do that. However, that's the only reason to do that. Otherwise, the reviews will come in feeling very jipped.

**IF YOUR TITLE IS A FULL SENTENCE, SHORTEN IT** – A title is supposed to be short enough for it to slide into a sentence in a conversation. For example, _"oh what are you reading?" "I'm reading Once More",_ etc. The way I do it is if I type up the title in Microsoft Word and it gets a green outline, that is good. If you must have a sentence as a title, like _"This is How it Is",_ leave out the period.

**PERIODS DO NOT BELONG IN TITLES** – Exclamation points are good. Question marks are good. Ellipses are good, but only if you have a good reason for it. Dashes? Good. Periods? Nope. Don't belong here.

**/= [TITLING THE CHAPTERS] =/**

**NAME THEM, ACTUALLY** – People usually just keep them as the default _"Chapter 01", "Chapter 02",_ etc. However, it will be a little easier for fans to remember what scene they love from your work if you name the chapters. It's a little more hint of love on your work that people will like very much.

**KEEP THEM SHORT** – Keep this word of thought: the title of the chapters should be shorter than the title of your fanfic. All you should know is that the chapter titles should not be as long as an English translation of a Japanese title _(which are always pretty long in general)._ Summarize the entire chapter listed in front of you in as little words as possible. The chapter title is the summary of the chapter in reading, after all.

**KEEP THEM SWEET** – Eloquent titles should be on eloquent chapters. Simple titles should be on simple chapters. It will bring a bit of dissonance if I see a flowery, Shakespearian feeling chapter title on a chapter that's as blunt as, say, the stuff that you are reading right now. Consistency is what we're looking for, basically. Don't lie in the title either.

**HAVE THE TITLES OBTAIN THEIR OWN THEME** – The titles are part of the story, after all! What's really interesting about doing this is that when the titles have their own themes, they can be a perfect way to summarize either the story or the characters in it. For example, the theme of the chapters in this particular fanfic is that they are themed to have _"Chapter numbers"_ on each chapter, as if you are actually reading a book. In _"Holy Roman Empire",_ the chapters began with His something, in order to indicate the emotions Germany would be feeling at the given time in the story. You don't really have to do something like that, but it's a good idea.

This is especially important if you have two or more important POVs in your story. Say your main characters are America and Canada. Instead of having to indicate in the chapter itself that the POVs have switched, you could do it through the chapter titles. I mean, you could just easily go _POV – Canada and the_ whatever, but you can also word the titles so that a certain phrase is associated with those characters, so that the reader can automatically know whose POV is being used. Going back on the America / Canada example, have all the chapters with America's POV bear the phrase_** "The Hero" **_and have all the chapters with Canada's POV bear the phrase _**"The Maple"**__ (I dunno, it's just something from the top of my head). _So the first chapter of this new fic, for example could be **"The Trials of the Hero",** while the following could be **"The Maple's Dilemma". **After three chapters, the reader will automatically get the naming scheme and adjust expectations.

There are millions of different ways to have a theme running in your titles, but most of you will probably be writing one shots so you don't really have to worry about that. But if someone really wants me to write a chapter about having themes in chapters, let me know and I'll put that on the list.

**/=+=/**

**Oh hey, another update! Cool! Well, college is a hassle and I've been going more into HetaGaming rather than HetaWriting **_**(lol)**_** but this is just something I wanted to write up :D**


End file.
